


FF (Fast-Forward): Homecoming

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: FF (Fast-Forward) [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Original - Fandom, miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fast-Forward, Gen, Implied Mpreg, It wasn't really an mpreg though, M/M, Multi, Other, Shizuo and Izaya having kids, What-if Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: The little changes a new future brings, when Ikebukuro, Shinjuku or Tokyo was no longer their world. The Monster and the Flea. Their life five years after getting married far away from home and all its chaos. {The future of the ship as I see it. A gift fic that I think will continue here. But let's see.}----Actually just getting back into the series. You know...my "what-if" scenarios that I seem to be becoming really good at. :)Originally Re-Published: 08-03-17 | Last Updated: 10-01-17 | Chapters: 7 (Ongoing) | Original Running Word Count: 15,627 | From: Tumblr | Transferred to: Fanfiction.net





	1. Prologue: The Death of the Patriarch I

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Ek-ek: This was actually a gift fic to someone but I think it had not been appreciated. So instead of letting it go to waste, I'd rather share it here. Hope you guys like it.

**_[ From the viewpoint of Isaiah. ]_ **

* * *

_You've cried._

When old man Kline died, I saw again that very -ironically- human side of you which proved me wrong all the time, that side that makes you so vulnerable, the side which shows that no matter how _abnormal_ your strength might be, the once dubbed  _Monster_ could still hurt, could still grieve, could still shed lonely tears. No matter how you now stand so resolute, a picture of apathy, decked in your most somber of black bespoke as a sign of your sadness, shaking hands with the visitors who will soon be part of the breadth and width of our new life after h e had gone.

"Shaun Kline? Roan McKinney. Official liaison of the Federal Government to Arthur Kline Industries. I was friends with _your father_. I am sorry for your loss."

I watch silently as you clasp hands with this person who gives you his condolences now, condolences from the very authorities of this country we have made well ado of, before you turn to introduce _me_ as your brother and, yes, your partner.

"Isaiah…"

"Pleasure," and it's my turn to give my acknowledgements, aware that in the near future, this acquaintance will come to be very useful. The _Patriarch_ after all had told us to value all ties as a matter of principle, most especially the ones we can take advantage of. To keep friends that we can reap the benefits from.

But how I hate funerals. As I sit looking at the gold-laden coffin, I feel irked by the fact that  _He_ has to share part in this, indulging myself in a bit of an imagining, seeing how I may smash  _His_ great crucifix that was overlooking  _his_ remains into so many pieces on the marble of the hall, scattering the large English roses surrounding it until all the petals fell off from all the arrangements. To dance upon the said crucifix's powdered remnants to the tune of some devil's violin that every now and then admittedly played its song in my head.

But then I stop.

Though I never perhaps believed, this is a desecration even from someone the likes of me. Because the man who now lies in that sarcophagus had likewise been  _my_ father. He was the man whom, no matter how much of a conniving bastard or pied piper I see him to be, was still the man who mentored you to be what you are, and I thank him for that. And he has given me equal chance, and I thank him for that as well. Surprisingly, I am just being genuinely grateful.

"May I take one of the twins, Boss _Isaiah_?"

Miranda Arci. A beautiful bombshell of well-endowed proportions. She reminds me of my _former_ secretary though a warmth is more obvious in her personality. A personality that is a mystery I somewhat likewise agree upon, alongside this House and its many other unscrupulous characters.

She comes to me and offers a helping hand, carefully taking _Shizaya_ from my other arm and cradling our child's sleeping form as she sits right beside and crooning, "Shh, Sabre…" our dearest little one's American name rolling very sweetly over her tongue, lulling the babe so effectively back to slumber, those strong arms that had taken the smaller form likewise rocking our dearest back to sleep.

"Isley is a rather behaved sleeper," she notes, looking over at _Izuo_ who can be a polar bear of sorts at times; as long as he isn't cold, as long as he is wrapped in his fur and coat, he dozes off with no trouble. Our little conversation before she points out something more, "Boss _Shaun_ has taken it rather hard."

Of course.

That is something all of them and I, for once, understands.

You had been at the hospital when father breathed his last, had held his hand and heard his dying wishes, and you had been distracted ever since I could see. But this I have also come to comprehend.

No one knew but this might as well be the first real death you have witnessed in your life, have never really killed anyone during our  _olden times_ together, no matter how often you scream the intent like an incantation,  _ **kill kill kill**_. I mean, I'm still here and well am I not?

I fall to quietly watch you, a standing figure with a pretty face looking over our old man's final bed, hair never once bleached the last three years and had since returned to its subtle brown because, here in America, there was no longer the need to put up appearances. You never needed to set off any warning signs. You could be you as I could be me. But then  _who are we now_... _e_ xactly?

We are the adopted sons of this rich mogul who had lost his own family long ago. We had reminded him so much of the offspring he will never see again save perhaps now in death. We are Shaun and Isaiah Kline. And we had been married…

* * *

As the hours drag on, I get bored, the kids I have entrusted to their keepers earlier and have both disappeared upstairs since. Two-year-old's need that much rest after all. Plus what use have they with chatter? With talk amongst clients and other personages? With discussions about the business of guns and weapons and politics that we shall soon take over and had began to take over under our father's tutoring?

I hear the president will come to the funeral.

_I don't really care._

And neither would the children as they will see more of these people in their lifetime -there should be a lot. Those that will know them before they even learned their dictionaries and tertiary languages.

But most importantly, where are _you_ now?

As I walk the steps towards the children's room to check up on them, our little ones, I was likewise wondering where you had disappeared to. I could not find you downstairs, not even in the gardens where you often sought your peace. The crowd below is still thick, these seemingly faceless strangers preferring to play at their anonymity and do transactions in the night, now visiting the dead in the night, a habit that extends even to the wake of the old man doesn't it? Human eccentricity. How  _amusing_.

"Boss Isaiah."

On my way up, I see Yuri and Schneider, their strong European features a stunning contrast to my own which you have more than once described to be _delicately_ Asian and rather _beautiful_. They carry with them no trace of smile. Not today anyway.

Also no signs of the kids - had I not left them in their care?

I ask them about that. They both inform me that you had given them leave. I see. So that is where you are?

"Come back in thirty minutes to see to the children," I ask of them. "I may want to get _Shizu-chan_ to bed in a bit. He hasn't slept that well lately."

At this they nod, no questions really, as everyone accepts our bond…

* * *

I slowly twist the knob of the door to the nursery open, the room located at the farthest end of the hall, quietly peeking in, seeing your form as you were seated upon one of the plush chairs in the room, looking down upon the cradle, shoulders hung with much brooding. The gentle sound of the music box tinkled about, a tiny lullaby that makes me want to hum as that song often gets stuck in my head until morning.

"Found  _you_ ," I smile and it makes you smile slowly, though you never really turn to look at me.

You stay looking down, the low beam of the night light casting its shadows upon your face but catching the pretty little jewelry of a piercing I had once conned you into getting. A remnant of Ikebukuro, this trinket, before we left it. A proof of _home_.

"You run away from them and come here for some solace? If the kids awake, you'll have a handful."

I am teasing. I know you never really cared about the hassles of babysitting. You love to do that. You take care of the young ones perhaps more than I could and I was supposedly the  _mother_ in this unusual equation.

You finally turn to me.

"Come here, _Izzy_." And that I do. Obediently. I move to stand just before you, to look upon your tired face, your burdened eyes with that unmistakable expression you can't quite hide. You had become easy to read, or is it more accurately said that I am used to everything that is  _you_ by now that I can simply determine when you are troubled?

You need rest but why don't you take it? I ask eventually and you just shun the concern with the tiniest of smirks. You make me frown. Then you lift your arms and embrace my waist, as if that alone was enough to pacify me. In a way yes. It is.

" _I love you_ ," you say.

"I know," I say back. "But the old man will be cremated in the morning and we have to take that trip to New Orleans. You might crash. You're already so stressed out.

"You're not invincible, _Mr. Monster_."

It's a long way to that State where we are to rest the old man's ashes, in the mausoleum where his family had been laid in urns and jars many years before. He will join them there finally, and I'd like to think our adopted father is at last content.

"You smell lovely."

Ah diversion. Since when had you learned to change the topic of our discussions when I press you for a confrontation of them? It's unnerving sometimes, how you can now match me by wit after you had been properly schooled by our dead father. But then I found out how this could sometimes be your way to obtain some manner of attention. You now know how to quirk me the right way to respond like how you want me to.

"I thought I stink? Don't tell me the change in location changes the scent of a person," and I easily give in to your way, glad at least that I have caught you in conversation. Not like yesterday, or the day before that, or during _that_ day.

"Who said that?"

"Liar."

Now at last I hear you chuckle, the small sound of your amused voice echoing gently around the room, before I hear you sigh, your embrace tightening around me, burying your face. Your breath tickles. It so easily sends shivers through even the barriers of clothing between us.

I embrace you back, running my hands through the silkiness of your hair, smoothing the strands and twirling them idly around my fingertips. It takes me back to the days we had first met, the games I annoyed you with, the endless chases that could have continued on and on. And to think everyone would be so surprised now, nay, shocked, how we, of polar opposites with no chance to get along, are now partners. Me, the infamous sleuth and incurable troublemaker incapable of caring, and you, the ill-tempered yet dashing bartender, could actually fall for each other. _I am so in love with you._

And then to have kids? That was a dream. Never mind if it should be called accidental the way they have been conceived.

"Hey, _Izaya_ …"

Ah, I've never heard you call me that in a while. It's either Izzy or Isaiah which is fine, but the ring that comes with it is somehow different. You reach up to me, palms cupping the sides of my head and running your thumb across my cheek, a tiny slice of affection, a gesture of want. Of love. Yet I can see still the sorrow. I could not possibly have that, not tonight. Not ever. It...hurts me in turn, being the windsock one of our old _friends_ had once described me to be. You can break my heart this way, don't you understand that?

"Make love to me?" I ask you. I mean it, needing you as I always seem to as of late.

"We can't. We have guests."

"The hell," I smile seductively, the way I know which gets to you, letting my subtle movements help, like, simply planting my knee between your legs and giving the centre of your hunger a light jab. "Screw the guests. Or rather... _screw me_ , and let me show you how my body can console you."

Now it's my turn to convince you to come at me, and all I need is to bend right in, tempt you with my kisses, urge you to return the motion of my lips, the flick of my tongue, the little teases I let slip and slide until you take over, command my form as you please, locking your lips upon mine possessively. We haven't done this in days. I'm hungry. And so are you apparently.

"Shizu-cha…ahn…" I throw my head back. Challenge answered. "Let's go to the other room," you whisper. "I don't want to wake the kids."

But then you never really let go. You keep kissing and caressing, hands running over, building up the fires and stoking at the flames. I feel myself warming up, and quickly, body so used to the sense of your touch, the feel of your palms, the hot skin I am utterly enchanted with beneath your clothes, the hair you sweep back over your forehead.

I shudder to the romancing until all I hear is the lock of the door as you click it open, pushing us both through the adjacent bed chamber only to shut us both in. At least for some minutes, or hours, however long it takes, as we meld together in the silence of this darkness, I will share a bit in your burdens, as you had once shared in mine that _one time_ three years behind us…

* * *

I'd passed out.

It's embarrassing to admit, but in the onslaught of such high-strung passion, having just come down from heaven if that was what I can closely relate it with, I most always never survive your sheer dominance and tenacity, your body always difficult to outdo thus it could rip out of me all that it needs, all that it demands, and I simply give forth like a cup to your desires…

When I came to, all I could feel was you, as if the outline of your form were stuck to mine still, and I search about in the room to find you already dressed, clean in a crisp suit, straightening a sable tie in front the mirror. So handsome,  _my husband_. So far from and unlike what you had been in the detritus that was Tokyo.

You smile when you noticed how I'd awakened to look at you, myself actually thinking you to be the most amazing of beings, not that you had been anything else but that. Even in the never-ending bartender's garb you so lovingly paraded in before, you looked like a painting to me, as sensual as a _Botticelli_ , no, perhaps more than that, as sensuous as  _Mariska Karto_ 's works-of-art.

I close my eyes.

I've actually fallen asleep wrapped in the sheets and your coat, when all that I intended earlier was to give you repose. My plan had backfired. Irony of ironies…how they most always do when it's with you, switchblades, vending machines and traffic posts notwithstanding. But you never seem to tire, never seem to care, the one who slumbers lightly now during the nights when that had been _my_ habit before.

"What time is it?"

I'm too lazy. Of course the digital clock tells me it's been a couple of hours since you held me, took me about thrice, teased me until all I could do was beg mercy.

I want to complain! "You must be tired," but it's you who reaches with the first touch of concern, running a hand so affectionately down the side of my cheek again, wrinkling your nose when you notice your jacket which I all but snuggled further in, inhaling your scent.

"I can't use that now can I?" you smirk. "Damned flea."

"It was your fault you'd used it to tie me with," I spat back, but only to blush, remembering how I'd shuddered after the sleeves had become a fastening to hold me still while you worked above me.

You notice this. Then laughed. Only to bend in to grant me a little kiss, this time determined not to let it go over. It may be past three but we know of  _those guests_ , the ones who'd come from overseas who will be arriving to pay their final respects. Someone had to meet them.

"Stay here," you requested, as much as it was a command.

I will. I feel sleepy now. But then if I can, I'll be the one to do away with preparations tomorrow. I say this to you and you merely smile. There's always Clyde or Miranda for that, you reply. But I insist. At least let me do my share as a son to Arthur Kline…to the man who had adopted us when we were so lost on this foreign soil.

But let me touch you, yes? Let me reach my hand. Feel you before you walk out the door.

"Where are your rings,  _Mr. Information Broker_?" was your question, even as you incline that cheek upon the palm by which I caress it with, resting it there with your own soft kisses.

"Oh they're there," I say with a grin. You can feel them. But this is just a question you test me with. You meant something else. I know that beloved. Especially as you move to twine your hand with mine.

Oh they are there. Just a different pair now decorating that one most important finger to my left as yours decorated that one important finger of your right hand.

The engagement and wedding bands you had given me. I have never really taken them off, or never for too long when I do. That way they remind me that…that…

"I already belong to you," I vow. I just want to, amusing even myself that I am capable now of such ratchet sweetness. "Until death _Shizuo Heiwajima_ …"

* * *

 The epitaph in the mausoleum that reads:

_**Rest In Peace** _

_Arthur Leon Francesco-Kline_

_In Loving Memory_

_From your sons, Shaun and Isaiah_

_Grandchildren Samien, Isley and Sabre_

_Friends and Acquaintances ]_


	2. Prologue: The Death of the Patriarch II

  ** _[ From the viewpoint of Shaun. ]_**

 

* * *

 … _As gently as the world revolves_

_this time, it comes to pass._

_Life from ground to ground return,_

_the soul from ash to ash…_

_You're sulking._

I apologize.

I had not paid enough attention to you since _he_  died that I had been quite the difficulty for you I'm sure. So go ahead if you want to scold me again. Go ahead if you need to be furious. If you bitch at me from time to time, I swear I'll continue to accept that. I will take your moods and sways, all your frustrations. As promised because you are… _my wife_ …thus you have all the right.

But I truly am sorry. Forgive me. I did not mean to make you worry. I was aware you'd been since that day. I didn't mean to snap back, to raise my voice, to inflict you with my hapless anger. It should not have been like it was before. I should have stopped right then and there but I just could not help it. I won't do it again. 

Never again, so please come in, talk to me, draw close to me and let me see your face. Look upon me like that, with those softer, knowing eyes, and tell me how it is that you understand what has been bothering me since before, and that you know exactly what to do to make me feel better…

You wait.

As I look through the _father's_ will, I somehow find it difficult to read the words. It all becomes a blur, swirled in a haze. Perhaps you're right. I am already so tired from lack of sleep that I may collapse along the way. But then I knew I wouldn't. My body simply couldn't. Too many things to be concerned about that it bleeds before it aches. This body and its strangeness sometimes. I can't believe it myself.

We had met with the lawyer early today, and he had gone through the details within these documentations, reiterating what we already know: how the wealth will be divided amongst the men and women who'd long been under Arthur Kline's employ and are _family_ , with the majority of it, from stocks to properties, the estates, projects and the business itself, to be left in our care.

I could not believe this.

No, not the contents of the will itself as we had seen it before while it was being drafted, or what the whispering visitors say to be our _good fortune_ for having inherited quite much from our patriarch. It's rather that he is dead, the man that had been my father and mentor here…teacher and friend…a familiar soul in a country I had followed you to.

_"Why do you smoke? It is such a bad habit,"_ he'd spoken to me once, I remember, from where he'd sat in his wheelchair that cold Winter morning. It had been a couple of months after I met him in the ghettos of California and he had offered me the job of being his aid.

I had tried to give it a bit of an explanation as best I could, my fixation, this vice, but whatever defense I placed upon it, he did not change his mind regarding his own experiential reasons, smiling merely at what he pointed out to be my _naivety_.

_"No matter how you put it, it is still not good for you, wasting yourself away five minutes at a time, my boy. What would become of Izaya if you die before him eh?"_

That made me laugh. He should have not been so worried particularly about you. You were a bad weed who would survive even if a volcano erupted or if there was a zombie outbreak or even pandemonium. I _wasn't_ worried. You could survive even if I didn't I said. I smiled.

But nervously I ran a hand through my hair and thought perhaps he'd let the topic slide, determined not to discuss it further, but then he built up upon the next issue and it was the same thing all over again...

_"That colour,"_ he started before he paused, ever an old-world gentleman to a man much younger than his own years. He gestured at my bleached head.

_"Been this since I was in school,"_ I say.

He chuckled. _"It doesn't really suit you,"_ but he was frank with those words and was meaning to chastise me with them, as his old tired eyes turned to meet my own. _"Is that so you can look tougher?"_

Perceptive that I just had to shake my head at it. I told him about our old neighborhood, about how there had been a need for it during my younger days, though after which he just scowled again and completely battled me off, albeit gently.

_"But I disagree with that Tom persona. I don't mean any disrespect: he sounds nicer compared to your male wife,"_ he whispered with a tip of his head and a wink, a sly little curve of his lips. _"But why must you cover up something that is technically you?_

_"I understand the situation then. But now you're in the Land of the Free, my boy, so why not free yourself from such a notion? There are no such threats here anymore. And you of all people should know that the only_   **bad person** _to ever harm you here, will be the bad person you_   **make** _of yourself."_

I wanted to tell him it had been a habit already, but I stopped there before I said any more, knowing he'd only tell me the same thing he had said about my smoking addiction earlier and I could do less to change his mind to my side. Sly old fox. A devil of a dog. But I did appreciate those words because he cared.

Three years after and I have never once touched a cigarette. I've never once tried to change my hair colour again. Thus when I look in the mirror, I see Shaun Kline, the improved version of  _your_ Shizuo Heiwajima, his form that of a cunning entrepreneur, handsome as you described me often in these expensive suits and designer ties, hair combed neatly back, longer now that at times you help me tie it with a black ribbon.

Admittedly I like it. I like who I had become. So do you evidently enough as you fall to stare at me again then break into one of those private smiles you only ever let me see. This side of you no one knew existed. The needy and greedy _you_ I know during the heat of some heady romancing.

Then you move a bit in, pausing halfway however as if there's something I'm doing that was making you hesitate.

"Your brother and my sisters called," then you inform me. "They're asking how you're doing."

Of course.

Being the  _only_  three people to ever become our accomplices when we eloped, they know exactly where we had landed after we fled the country. They know what had become of us both. They had followed the story of the monster and the flea with keen interest, not that it was important to do so, but that we did throw them into much worry after we left in such a hurry.

"Did you tell them I was fine?" I ask. I tire of the documents finally and blankly throw them in a vault as I put my glasses down.

Knowing you, you most certainly had done better than that, the simple expression you have on your face telling me I am close to correct. It likewise makes you look entirely cute, enticing as you appear leaner than I am in your own mourning clothes, trimmed and tailored, hair softer than what I could remember back when we were home.

But I do miss it sometimes, that trademark jacket, the one you ran around in while I gave chase, cornering you somewhere to pull you in closer by it. Though here, in a land so far away from those tumultuous seasons, it has never gone beyond you to be wrapped in fur from time to time. It's a luxury you adore. Dressed or naked, either way, seducing me from time to time.

Ah, _come here_ , I beckon. I need a short moment with you before we leave. I just want to feel you close, touch you, let my hands run automatically over you. I want to explore deeper but I know I should not although the way you shudder tells me I am getting through the right way.

"Lovely," I whisper into your ear, kissing the lobe, making you shiver as I purposely blow over the wet trail I left there.

You laugh lightly,  _deliciously_ , narrowing those eyes playfully as you turn to look at me. "That really is not an adjective to describe another man,  _Shizu-chan_." But it describes you rather perfectly.

Don't argue with me, I say. You never win nowadays anyway. Even if we play that tortured version of a board game you had entertained yourself with in _Shinjuku_ , and here in Beverly Hills, I'm the one who always gets the matches, the one free to light the board on fire...

But here, let me kiss your lips, let me move in deeper, twining our tongues mindlessly as we share a few minutes together with the world promptly shut out of these four corners. If I could only throw you down the couch right now, I'd do it. Your body, I long for it. I'm addicted to it. And no, it is not a habit I can so easily quit.

" _Shizu-chan_ ," you whine. "Can't you wait until _after_ we get to New Orleans?" And you try push me away, though there was no real effort in your hands to make much difference. I see. Conscientious?

But had you not been the one to challenge me just hours before? The one to beg and plead to get me to bed with you, stealing me from our responsibilities as the sons of our adoptive father? You frown all the more when I remind you, how it was that you had thrust so sexily into my grip,  _wanting_ ,  _wanting_ …heat and hotness before bursting forth like fireworks on the number of fourths of July we've witnessed.

I laugh at your flushed expression as I once more describe those intimate times.

Yes, I get it my love. I see you visibly bristle at me like a cat. Still adorable. The truth is, I had just been utterly burdened as of late that I am merely distracting myself. But this is fine. These few minutes are enough. We are both in no hurry and there is no need for any further comfort really. You had already given me enough.

Besides, I have no plans to destroy the significance of today. We are both grieving. Everyone in the house is sharing in this same sorrow we feel within.

I fall to just embracing you then, remembering how our old man, Kline Senior, had been right in his verdict about you and me. "What would I do without you?"

You return the favour, sliding your arms around before offering your lips up again for my kisses.

"You'd still be you. You'd survive..." you respond.

* * *

"Papapa!"

"Mama..."

Those small grabby hands. The kids have already awakened. Though still in their nappies, they look quite much like tiny gangsters the way they're also dressed in their little black coats and ties. As I take one of our children and you take the other. How unusual that we entrust our _Izuo_ and _Shizaya_ when we are busy to two other men who looked more the part of the assassins they are known in the dark than actual nannies.

The babes embrace us, wee fingers reaching so that they may hold on tight as they ride our arms to the waiting vehicles.

It would have been another day in paradise, if not for the fact that there was to be a burial and the ceremonies that everyone had been waiting for us to lead them on…

As we descend the staircase, I take note of all the faces, all the personages, Clyde, Miranda, the Smith Sextuplet, even Sebastian…all scarred people, bad and good people, killers and demons in their own right and by their own choosing…people we had met in the few years we had been here. In an odd way, it warms my heart, how they could have been these dirty of beings or of affliction, very much similar to us, but were still influenced to be better by the luminary that was Arthuro Kline.

As you and I had been influenced and changed forever.

When I informed them that they each had an inheritance, and now had no need to pay a debt of gratitude to me since the old man is dead, it stunned me that they all decided to stay anyway.

_"We are family,"_ they had responded to my curiosity. _"We have never left the Boss when he was the head of this household. We shall swear the same loyalty to you now as his successor, Boss Shaun."_

Yes. It does warm my heart. I just hope I will be able to live up to their expectations. That scares me the most. I've never been responsible for something so huge in my life yet here it was now. Having saved them from physical harm is different from running a multi-billion industry of guns and weaponry, among the many businesses under the company's name and management. I've never even known such a profession existed until I met him down that alley.

Then I suddenly feel your hand in mine.

This catches me off, but as I look back at you, at the assurance you often encourage me with, far from the ghastly specter of an imp who played his games in the light of the moon back in _Ikebukuro_ , as you smile at me, I can't help but feel so utterly secure in my current place.

"Cold?" I ask you, slightly in awe and partly in wonder, catching a glimpse of our rings as they caught the morning sunlight streaming through the larger windows. Of course this was not the case was it? Tell me then, my Izaya-kun, what you are thinking?

"You'll do great  _Boss_ ," you whisper to me among other things, partly in Japanese, Russian, and some endearments in French so it was only I who was entirely aware of what you don't want anyone else around to hear. "I'll just be here. We can do this."

Damned flea. Saying such uncharacteristic things. But then that's how it had been since hasn't it? And I've come to get used to your invigoration. To these strange mannerisms you had developed overseas and married to me. The part of being _my lady_ and, if only Shinra could see us now, my closest friend.

When the body has had enough, there are  _your_ words...and  _mine_. And yes, that is sometimes enough.

* * *

Into the limo and off we shall go, a sleek caravan of some thirty vehicles and more with the guests in them, surprisingly, as a fulfillment to the wishes of the old man that he be traveled to rest in a motorcade of darkness. It makes me smile, seeing this venerable line of transports that would be taking to the interstate in a bit.

_You are a weirdo sir_ …I wish I could tell him that now. And I wish he could tell me I had turned out the way he had intended. What was that? A polished diamond from the stones?

But it's all right. Our devoted father has earned his rest. And it makes me happier just knowing he trusts me enough, as if I was born of his own blood, even until his deathbed where he had held onto my hand to whisper his encouragements…to  _move on_ , to be  **stronger**. I had to take care of what he had built so hard up on.

He trusted me, the plain-minded Shizuo of Ikebukuro, a monster unable to keep a decent job besides being Tom Tanaka's bodyguard; the idiotic Heiwajima who loses his temper easy, an alien wherever I go, the one who is known for the numerous vending machines and street signs he has let fly through the air; the unusual beast who tore through town as he ran after Shinjuku's psycho of an informant in a miserable death game which he can't seem to pass up. Urban legends. Stories and nothing but that now I guess.

No more.

That is now merely a part of history as the one I so loathe is now my ever loving half. To say you complete my existence, it would be a shock to everyone who knew of our previous tales and commotions. The arguments that you never fail to orchestrate. What would they say I wonder? I sometimes am interested to find out…

" _Shizu-chan_?"

You cock your head to the side, a questioning look on your face. I had drifted had I not? Yes. I had pondered. I stare up into your red-brown eyes as you stare back at me with them, the face of my once bitter arch-rival, the one whom I had sworn to kill but ended up eloping with, loving, embracing… _marrying_.

"Are you all right? Do you need to-"

I kiss you suddenly.  _Shut up flea._  I just want a few more seconds like this to pass between us, or make it longer as, when I had broken the connection, we are both equally breathless.

" _Shizu-chan_ , that was embarrassing!" you cover your mouth with your backhand. You blush right on cue, avoiding my mischievous grin.

Really? You can feel that sort of emotion now? I may need to tease you more with that later, but for now…for now…

"I love you." This is all I can truly say.

I watch you pause then slowly, quite slowly, turn that frown upside down. You had always been weak for compliments. You had always been weak for me. No wonder you are now a Heiwajima. What happened to _you_ Mister Orihara?

"Yeah, me too," you blush again, averting your gaze once more yet below your hand moves to silently thread its fingers through mine, the world not having seen us, busier with watching the procession of our father's urn being delivered into the waiting car by the pallbearers and the priest, the kids in their belted seats cooing and playing with each other even more oblivious of these events. They don't really care.

_Bless their innocence_ , I can hear the old man laugh.  _Children are the world's punctuation marks, the shifts that change the narrative of any single story. Their smiles can build empires, and their growth can transform responsibilities._

_" 'The start of life, in death'," '_ I quote our father's words to you and you recognize the phrase. You tip your head to mine, resting a temple against my shoulder.

_" 'The change of it, in love', "_   you add with much understanding.

It is now time.

* * *

_The morning of the travel to New Orleans._

_Shaun and Isaiah in the gardens of the Kline Estate._


	3. Pre-Script Entrée

_If I was allowed to love only but a handful of humans in my entire lifetime, who would they be? Can't you tell the answer to that by now? But then again, they are not really_ **human** _are they?_

_And so…_

_...am…_

_I…_

* * *

_Izaya Orihara-Heiwajima_ , how many years has it been?

He has weathered pain for ages it felt like and is now living a rather blissful domestic life married to the only _man_ whom he can never figure out, the only being on the face of the planet with whom his plans could always fail, whom he can never really quite manipulate despite having known all and every little detail about him. And so eventually it ended up like this. They had been bound, two pieces of two entirely different things that somehow ended up fitting together rather _perfectly_ surprisingly enough.

"Good evening Master," _Sebby_ , as usual, attending to his duties as the butler of the Kline Household in the United States, a handkerchief out to wipe off the smudge he'd been scowling at as if it were disobeying him.

They were both looking up at the large family portrait prominently displayed on the small plateau which connected the lower half of the Grand Staircase to the lesser of two forking upwards to the second level of the mansion.

"Are dinner preparations done?" _Isaiah_  had asked him.

"Yes young Master. Do you want me to go ahead with service?"

"No," replied the former Information Broker. "We'll wait for your Master _Shaun_."

The butler all but reverently bowed, taking leave to attend to other matters, likewise leaving the raven-haired Kline to his thoughts.

Izaya stared up at the portrait, at its gilded frame and chiseled corners, at the image contained within actually showcasing a most _unusual_ family. He reached a hand up, touching the feet of the massive picture of his husband, Shizuo Heiwajima, _no_ , Shaun Kline, who was so decently handsome in his formal black during this affair. _That_ before he took stock of the other half of the portrait, reaching his other hand, this time, to touch the images that were those of their kids…

His own image stood just to the other side of their adoptive father who was already a wheelchair-ridden man by the time this memory had been immortalized in oils and archaic paint that's said to last forever. He wasn't seeing much ochre. They might have used the poisonous alternatives then, he chuckled in thought. Imagine, _death_ after ingesting any small amount of tint from this painting.

They had not intended to be ensconced into this life, but it had been fated, that during their stay here in the states, they'd come upon this lonesome widower, his family long dead, looking for whatever it was that he needed to complete his life, to continue with it. Seeing them was like his catalyst. He was an engine that had restarted at the discovery of _their_ existence.

When he saw Shizuo, when the other saved him from a near-death experience, he saw his eldest son, and when he saw Izaya, he saw both of his children risen from amongst the departed. This was of course merely a delusion yet he immediately offered them a home, despite knowing that they had married and were a most _peculiar_ couple, accepting the relationship and nourishing it. He likewise nourished the _potential_ he saw within them both.

Izaya had been easy to teach in the affairs of business as expected, but with Shizuo it was all patience, the old man bearing the burden of the monster's reeducation with much long-suffering, dealing with his short temper and outbursts, his plain understanding until…until finally he had done what seemed to be the impossible, polishing this once-brute to become the other stunning diamond of his empire.

Izaya on the other hand watched Shizuo metamorphose, become refined, become better, all frustrations and quick impatience disappearing or mellowed at least, mind becoming as unexpectedly sharp - or even more - as the blades the retired Informant loved to play with before and still play with now.

But it was not really bad at all. Shizuo had since transformed into someone who was more responsible, more affectionate, and more knowledgable that he was able to pluck at the right strings to make Izaya feel deeply for him. The latter loved that. He loved Shizuo because his rough force was not his only strength now. He had become a man who had so much to offer that it made his lover's mind reel.

But the biggest change happened perhaps when it did that day, when Old Man Kline called upon them for a special announcement, and, in the presence of everyone ever employed and taken in by the family, declared both Izaya and Shizuo to be his next heirs, and that they would be adopted as his _sons_ which the late Patriarch believed to be long overdue.

There was a revolt amongst some of the men upon this declaration, and despite Shizuo's and (although he had admittedly feigned most parts of it) his protestations, the father continued with his intent, and in three weeks time, stood true to his word.

Izaya became _Isaiah Kline_ and Shizuo became _Shaun_ , his children, and were both introduced to society as such.

Their kids, borne from a mishap during a mission down an illegal bio-engineering lab, originally named Shizaya and Izuo, had also been dressed in the guise of their second and alternate personalities, the acceptable names which made them legal in a country that valued citizenship because it paid the taxes. The kids therefore became _Sabre_ and _Isley_ Kline, their kids nonetheless as the late Patriarch reached through to his connections to get them registered as the legitimate children of his children. It had been a bit complicated with  _Shii_ but that had been resolved too, in another story...

Izaya sighed to himself.

Old Man Kline was thought to be a mild-mannered personality in society, very amiable and always cheerful, but he knew for certain that this was not the case. For Old Man Kline was a cunning artiste though decrepit, a puppeteer who manipulated men from behind the scenes and drew people unto himself so as to fill an immense void, a void left when he lost his family.

Not to mention the other understood him rather perfectly, understood his madness, and foiled his every attempt at mischief three to four steps ahead before he could accomplish them, accompanied by gentle chastisement he never got even as a kid in Japan from parents who were most always never there for him.

Now _that_ was awkward, the infamous Izaya Orihara getting outsmarted by another man's psychological onslaught, to be refuted even as his rebuttals had been stunning and perfect.

But it was interesting, living with a human being who made him realize there was someone _better_ than he was. Annoying as it may seem. But from the old man the former Information Broker learned a new way to play a game with life that never grew stale. He learned from him how it was to value your bonds, in spite of having a mere few, for the sake of one's own _intentions_ for the future that lies not too far ahead, never mind if these said intentions were never realized or materialized. You always had to plan ahead.

About Old Man Kline, Izaya changed his mind. That wizened gentleman was also not most certainly _human_. He admittedly liked that geezer as a father as well…

* * *

Red brown eyes flashed, suddenly surprised as a bright yellow ball bounced past him on the floor below. He descended the long staircase to investigate, only to find the kids busy playing, with the blocks and bricks Shizaya loved to build up only to throw down again. The floor had become a chaos of colours, of scattered stuffed animals and teddy bears and large boxes of toys their kids were spoilt with. Presents and more. Some that Shizuo and himself had brought in pairs. Twins after all.

It always was like this, rooms transforming into impromptu nurseries whenever the kids fancied an area, Izuo's crayon scribbles moving from the white sheets of paper to the pristine cleanliness, or what was left of it, of the floor, and as Izaya picked up the ball that had rolled away from their twins' play pen, he thought how _Sebby_ and the servants would have another hard time cleaning the marble of its newly-acquired ink and paint, chalk and crayon, among other things.

"You shouldn't make too much of a mess," the  _mother_ scolded but lovingly, wondering where the children's nannies had run off to.

"Little Izzy made a dragon!" Shizaya volunteered, pointing at a rather large scrawl where Izuo now rubbed his colours. Tiny hands were busy adding tiny details: claws, a pointy tail, and a wing the young Heiwajima was beginning to complete. Izaya sighed.

"Dragon…" beamed the quieter of the two as Izaya crouched on the floor beside him.

"I can see that," the former Informant frowned, looking at the massive, not entirely fine but still evident _lizard_ his offspring is busy with.

He looked at the little one. If Shizaya had Shizuo's hair but had Izaya's eyes, Izuo had his hair but had Shizuo's eyes. Shizaya inherited the strength too, while Izuo…

"Mama?"

The child had always worn a smaller version of the Informant's signature hood, the fur lining the same places, dropping to nearly the same lengths. He was always cold, like a _snake_ , but that was this child's power: if his temperature drops, this gentle, mild-mannered kid becomes worse than a person corrupted by  _Saika_.

He has torn a trespasser once nearly limb from limb with his bare hands. If Shizaya had not stood in between the stranger and the latter, a braver child that one and the very image of their father, the man would have been dead and in pieces.

"You missed a spot," Izaya stopped from pondering, reaching for a crayon and adding his own tint onto that part of the wing his child overlooked, his other hand reaching to tousle such fine black hair.

The floor was already dirty. Might as well, right? Thus soon there were three of them, scribbling anywhere from castles and skyscrapers to their odd little family complete with Chalk Shizu-Papa, Iza-Mama and Sabe and Little Izzy. There was also  _Shii-nii_ but he was riding a plane, and most certainly he was all over the place and far away, making the group wonder where he is only to laugh that he might have made it to the moon by now. Shizaya drew the extraterrestrial satellite as an emphasis with baby stars.

The trio had been busy with their bonding activity that Izaya had not noticed the _Bentley_ pulling up the driveway, only able to determine that his husband had arrived when _Sebby_ , the look of slight disappointment on his face notwithstanding, informed him of it: "Master Isaiah, Master Shaun has arrived."

The doors opened just as the butler excused himself, and the straight form of what had once been Ikebukuro's Monster walked in with his secretary and right hand in tow.

Izaya acknowledged Clyde who nodded back, "Good evening Boss Isaiah…" as the man excused himself too, carrying Shizuo's briefcases and folders to the Master Study for storing.

"Welcome home, _Shizu-chan_ ," Izaya was first to greet, smiling, before the kids burst from where they were still drawing "Papa!" and ran to embrace him. The pastels were immediately left in a neglected heap on the floor, a few flung into the nearest bush for the servants to later discover.

"Hey there you two…How are you?"

"Little Izzy made a dragon!" Shizaya reported again, pointing at the mess they had made and expanded on the floor.

"Chalk Papa," Izuo was pointing at another drawing however, and that was something the current Patriarch noticed to be Izaya's handiwork, turning to his male-wife with an exasperated expression that seemed to say ' _You're really encouraging it aren't you?'_

Izaya shrugged with a grin, hugging himself. ' _Wasn't me,'_  the look on his own face seemed to reflect.

"Aye, poor _Sebby_ ," Shizuo sighed, before the two threw themselves on him for more cuddles, asking for a piggy-back and an airplane ride their father immediately obliged…

How lovely it looked, the image of the three of them together, and Izaya couldn't help but think to himself how this scene seemed too perfect. He walked over to where his _family_ was making circles, Shizuo getting amused now by the festoon of little hugs and kisses their kids had given him as an exchange for the lift.

"Mama!" and they turned to Izaya now, slipping off and running to embrace their known _mother_ but that only fell about his knees. It didn't deter them though, much to the former Informant's delight as well.

"Careful there…" Shizuo steadied his male wife when the latter seemingly appeared to fall off balance, crowded by the little ones, stealing a kiss from him on the nose and whispering, "Hey beautiful" and a wink of understanding.

 _Sebby_ was back to announce dinner was ready to serve, taking his Master Shaun's coat and the kids in either gloved hand with him so that they may be seated first.

"Mama! Papa! Dinner!" called the children.

"We'll be there sweetie," Izaya promised, as Shizuo quietly came to mould himself behind, arms flying out to embrace, laying his head onto his beloved's shoulder.

"So…" all the other could do was smile as lips moved to kiss his neck, gently, the hug tightening but not bruising him. "...how was work?"

"Tiring," his _Shizu-chan_ replied. "Glad I'm home."

Definitely not like his days in Japan.

Working as the CEO of the most powerful weapons company in America and a foremost business empire the world over was never comparable to being a simple bartender or a hired muscle. And despite having worked some three years at this already after the old man died, Shizuo was still complaining. Although his capacity to handle more complications as they rose had been effectively second nature. He was the best for the job. He could keep with trends and keep their own  _Men_ in line.

"You're better suited to being _this_ than I am," Shizuo kissed him again, finding those definite spots where he knew Izaya was ticklish and earning chuckles from his  _captive_.

"Eh? I'm better off as the Head of Research and Development, love. Don't push your responsibilities upon me," the other joked, knowing well how he had taken half the share of the burdens as the COO himself, but this moment just sticking to accepting the little nips and scrapes his husband gave him, denying not his shudders as the tiny, affectionate gestures got to him, that deeply intimate voice Shizuo purposely made to reverberate on his skin.

"What did you do all day? Did you visit the lab?"

"No," his male wife could all but sigh, running their fingers to twine together. "I received the blueprints for the new models here, but I decided I'd look at them tomorrow."

"I didn't know you to procrastinate," and Shizuo's hands moved loose, this time to touch him over, making him shudder even further as the groping found his chest and pinched at an attentive nipple.

"H-Hey!" Izaya stuttered as he avoided the intimacy which made his husband frown playfully at him.

"But I _want_ some."

"Before dinner?"

"Yes," said the once-dubbed _Monster_ , drawing in again to take the _man_ he had cursed in the past to a sinful excess into his arms.

Their little moments. These had been stolen moments before. For no one even knew the two of them has had such encounters back then. No one was ever made aware how their feelings actually run that deeply between and could have resulted to this union. Even their siblings were caught off-guard when, one day, out of the blue, they declared they were eloping of all things, leaving for another country to _start over_.

Izaya reached his hand, ran it over the side of his husband's face. "Later," he promised. "Let's put the kids to bed early and then…" he leaned in to bestow just a light kiss, though his lower body rubbed the suggestion rather obviously. "…I'll spend my time  _spoiling_ you."

Shizuo chuckled and returned the motion, turning the kiss into something more fervent, touching him the same way once more, neck, cheek, jaw, lips, claiming territory with a caressing tongue and some light suction that made Izaya exhale, a string of sighs escaping the latter.

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to take you up on your word."

Izaya laughed lowly now, looping his arms over those very strong shoulders he had become too familiar with, but then remembered something he's been contemplating about since earlier today, "Wait, _Shizu-chan_ …" and stopped his lover for all of the sudden.

His husband immediately looked at him with a question, a brow raised. "Hm?"

"Do you...ever wonder?"

"Wonder about what?"

Izaya seemed to grimace at himself before he convinced his doubts that it was all right to say it. He asked, "Do you...ever wonder what had happened to the life we left behind? In Japan?"

Shizuo Heiwajima visibly paused. He remembered a similar sentiment coming from his younger self about a year before the death of the late Patriarch. Yes, he had pondered on this mystery every now and then as well had he not? In light of noticing Izaya to have become a bit paler lately, even more so these last few months, and, whenever there was mention of how his lover missed life in Ikebukuro from time to time.

How Shizuo also missed those times, the people whom they had spent days there with. He too was beginning to feel an admittedly deep sense of nostalgia, a homesickness he could not deny really because it had festered in his mind likewise these last few years. But he had stopped the urge. He thought Izaya was happier here, or was that something he had just come to believe like he had once believed this strength in him to be a terrible jest of destiny. He had believed he was a monster for so long due that.

Yet hearing _this_ curious question now...he wanted to somehow be affirmed that despite not having decided on the matter as of yet and maybe not in a while, Izaya whom asked him to come here in the first place, also had this mutual need to connect with the roots of their being. Should it not be normal that the request come from the former Information Broker as well?

"Well..." Shizuo hung on his response like always. He hung on for the decision he had somehow began weighing on full scales. "...well..."

* * *


	4. Before It Dawns

_" À l'aurore, armés d'une ardente patience, nous entrerons aux splendides Villes. "_  
  
{ In the dawn, armed with a burning patience, we shall enter the splendid Cities. }

-' Season in Hell Other Poems '; _Arthur Rimbaud_

* * *

The sheets were all creased and ruffled, the pillows strewn about, the bed entirely a mess, no less the _occupant_ left there in its midst for the moment...

His body was marked all over with love bites, some prominent enough with the outline of teeth, others just a tender bruising left from too much suction. In obvious places, and in places that were not, the _culprit_ of them knowing well how he had just about covered every corner of that smaller form when earlier he had roughly and _demandingly_ taken his fill, rendering the said occupant a moaning heap under his attention...

Their Master's Bedroom at the mansion had echoed with cries of passionate delight, the current and quite young 'Patriarch' of the House making certain that his _mate_ knew where he belonged and to whom he had vowed himself to be married to, writhing in ecstasy and passion all while in the dominant embrace of what was once and maybe still is the **Strongest** in Ikebukuro.

Izaya slept.

Well into the early hours before the sun kissed its blushing morning, as he was once again exhausted, subjected to the high-strung devotion of his fiery husband that had always been intent on not letting him go until he was thoroughly spent and content, so full of everything that was _Shizuo_ that he could think of no more but that burning sensation that seemed to still linger despite the latter's apparent absence.

The lack however of the other's presence near him now made him stir, a hand lazily gliding over the bed to feel for, in a rather half-conscious manner, the man he adored, but not finding the warmth, just that impression and the uncanny scent of the _man_ who topped him on every coition they'd dared pursue.

It jolted his senses as he finally woke up, stirred not only by the absence but also by a certain sound that seemed to continue at its own tempo, a ringing somewhere, which belatedly he had realized was coming from one of his husband's many phones.

He got up. Well, more or less just slid to sitting with a pillow lazily propped under him, checking to see if his body was deemed fit to rise, feeling a certain heaviness down his lower portions and a certain wetness that eased from his insides but already accustomed to it, in fact reveling in it, in that strength that had put him in this sweet, disheveled state.

He fell back upon the sheets with a quiet yawn then, contented and not about to leave just yet, while very lowly he had heard his better half take that call, hearing his words as his mind partly relaxed in preparation for another short episode of slumber. He closed his eyes to take a nap. Hearing the voice draw nearer and feeling the shift upon the bed as the form of Shizuo Heiwajima returned to their disarranged nest, in all his breathlessly naked glory, sitting at the edge with his back turned to the former Informant. There was another brief shift in the weight of the furniture as the other made himself comfortable.

Maybe he had thought Izaya to still be asleep as he continued conversing lowly in his impeccable English, while the pretending sleeper unobtrusively watched the muscles on that back tense and ease, the scratches there evidently the results of all his clinging to earlier. While Shizuo all but pinned him down with his need.

The man was still a monster, though a refined and classy devil that he had become these last years. It makes Izaya smile. Not but a few moments ago he was trapped in that iron cuddle, and already he was longing to be trapped in it yet again. He was having an appetite.

"It's all right. I did say you can wake me any time there is the need," Shizuo had responded to whomever it was he had been talking with on the other line, in that same voice that would actually croon to him but with such a tremble of lewdness, already that, with the help of imagination, was sending Izaya into heat as a result of his own unbridled thoughts. "...of course the order had been fulfilled, the specifics down to the letter, you can rest assured that  _that_ sort of matter never gets past me."

But all this chatter and neglect somehow made him feel all the more _horny_. That he couldn't take it finally so like some sensuous feline, Izaya, in the nude himself and marked, stretched from among the winding sheets and moved, creeping up to his husband and all but moulding himself up his splendid back. It had not surprised the other. He was always somehow vaguely aware of where his male wife was that he could tell he'd be on the approach, with some exceptions, such as when he was being more complicated than usual.

Blessed warmth. Shizuo had reached smilingly to thread the fingers of one hand through his beloved's sable hair as his beloved eavesdropped on the conversation, pressing his chin to that shoulder, an ear to the phone, kisses and some bestowed smilingly on what skin he could find -and there was plenty. It in fact rippled under his fingertips, this work of art of power and fleshly steel unlike any other.

He pressed his swollen member against Shizuo's back, grinding a bit, letting the other know his _condition_ as his own fingers sought that of his partner's, making known the wetness that had dribbled down his shaft at the contact as he smeared it with purpose down his Monster's spine. Plentiful signs of want. He needed comfort and only one person could give it to him, could satiate him.

Shizuo was unfazed, though his body likewise showed the many evidence of a building hard-on, his magnificent length reacting to that touch alone as it gave him a gentle pump. Annoyingly however, he kept to the conversation he had started on the phone, to which Izaya found the need and butted in, "M~e~o~w" and played at it with a grin.

Shizuo chuckled to himself.  _Brat..._

' _Was that a cat?'_

"You can say that, Mr. Defense Secretary," yet was lovingly chided by his husband with a not too serious narrowing of eyes, as Izaya all but slid to straddle up front now, gliding his _smexy_ form between those arms to make room for himself on that lap, kissing his hubby's nose while his own arms looped around Shizuo's shoulders, his palms sliding.

The Patriarch was becoming impatient himself. Izaya's milling of his own cock to his cock was somehow making it unbearable, add that to the sweet tousled look on that face before him, as if challenging Shizuo to mess him up again and do it so real good.

The aim was to get rid of the call as fast as he could then, but sneaking a hand to twine their fingers together, kissing his lover's palm, eyeing the wedding bands that had been the sign of their union, the jewelries glinting under the paleness of a light somewhere.

He kissed that finger between his words, "I will be expecting the balance to be paid off in full once the cargo reaches your shores later in the day then?"

There was an obvious verbal nod from the other line, another satisfied customer: ' _Consider them paid. I have full confidence in you, Kline.'_

Izaya was up to more mischief, this time pressing his chest to produce some form of wanton friction amid them, his nipples as erect as he was below, noticeably. Boldly, he spread his legs to give his husband a view, to which Shizuo only answered with a sly smile all his own and a squeeze at that ass, pulling at one cheek to stretch the hole where he was intending to slam into after this.

His eyes seemed to promise the Flea, ' _I'll make you pay for this.'_

"Please. Call me Shaun. It's not like your country isn't one of our biggest clients," he did voice out calmly however, controlling the base of his voice lest it came to a point seductive. Izaya was already moaning into his ear.

The call _at last_ ended, prompting the start of his enjoyment, Shizuo toppling a laughing Izaya down as he threw his phone aside carelessly to return the earlier favour by humping him a bit.

"You imp. Really..."

His male wife laughed even more. "I hate it when business catches up on you even while we are in bed together." he playfully pouted, begging for it, for this connection. "You owe me an apology,  _Shizu-chan_." This was somehow Shizuo's fault for spoiling him. But then again how could he not? This was the person he had promised to cherish for the rest of their lives together.

A heated kiss was his response, that yielding mouth easily open to being invaded by his tongue, trapping both of them in a verbal dance without words, only between pants and moans as his hands roamed the body beneath him once again, finding the curves and hard angles there.

"It can't be helped," in a way he was apologizing now, breaking the kiss, looking down at how that simple act had rendered the other delirious, his face blushing, mouth agape. Izaya licked his lips. "That country already has troubles with the militia for some time. Now they just want to fight and take back their peace."

All this talk only made the one beneath him needy, arching up to his lover's touch all the more, whimpering deliciously some ear candy.

"An advocate now, I see," he whispered, breathless and on the verge of losing control.

Shizuo smirked. "Hardly," and he ground their lengths together, meeting that arch with an emphasis of his own hips, rendering his male wife into a series of wet ' _ahhs_ ' and ' _haahs_ ' and tossing, reaching out to cling unto him. "The US government had sanctioned this deal.

"It helps put food on the table."

More than that, legal arms dealership was actually huge money. It not only afforded them the life they had now via the excess in profits, it likewise kept their bank accounts rolling. Enough to support not only their children, paying off other lavish expenses aside, but also supporting the _Men_ under their employ.

It had been a big matter. Shizuo was keen at being a great provider. Who would have thought he could make more out of the trade their late father had left for them both?

As his husband moved on top of him, Izaya could only smile, pecking gently at his lover's lips in a return of his affections, fingers playing circles to twine Shizuo's coffee locks between his digits. He grew up to be such a handsome fella, not that he was not that to begin with. He was always a stand-out wasn't he? Wasn't that one of the reasons why the former Information Broker had impressioned on him so much?

"I'm scared you'd actually have no time for me. And the kids."

Shizuo was exploring about his body once more, knowing well from which areas the sensitivity could spike up the most, licking a path upwards over such rich skin that had began to again pepper with sweat. It earned him such gracious reactions. He couldn't help but feel so aroused by it, embracing his dearest tightly.

"Never," he whispered, but dallying not to the reason why they were in this position to begin with. "Up for a fuck,  _Mrs. Heiwajima_?"

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle again at such boldness, "Are you peddling sex now too?" He teased, but had already hooked one leg up and over his hubby's back, opening himself for a direct assault, his ass hole clenching and damp still from the earlier set of conquests that had subdued it. He gave him a smug look, tilting his chin to the side, exposing more of his vulnerability as if to lure in the other. "You know what I like best? _Sex_ and _guns_. Lovely things…"

As if all this talk was utterly necessary in the face of need and greed. Whatever he had wanted to say next in addition was cut off, as into another bevy of abrupt moans he had ended, Shizuo moving his mouth over, covering him in earnest licks, sucking at his flesh, caressing his nudity, causing Izaya to grab at the sheets and at that hair, fisting there as his eyes shuttered close. His world was reeling fast-paced.

It was too beautiful for words, too honest and open, and Shizuo took the time to admire it when they parted for the shortest of moments. He was nonetheless thankful to be seeing _this_ everyday. In and out the context of intercourse of course as he gauged his married life to be more than just satisfying, cupping his beloved's cheek in his palm to look right into his glazed eyes before sealing their lips in for another niggling and quite perfervid kiss.

The day had long began without them. The sun was spreading its warmth throughout the vast lands and plains.

This was just all right however. It was not at all going to be a bother.

They had more than enough time still...


	5. The Epitome of Happy Mornings I

_Living with each other._

Their days usually start with having to walk down the stairs together, their hands normally threading fingers, exchanging the barest of touches here and there and gestures, like a small smile or a snuggle, as they passed neath the elaborate chandeliers whose lights have just gone out, taking time among the rows of bay or floor-length windows as the drapes were pulled aside, pausing under an archway or two to share a kiss, whispers, endearments continuing from the night before when they had been twined in slumber...

Izaya had developed the _proper_ wifey's habits, catering to his husband's needs in bed, and catering to them out of it. He was a strong supporting existence that lights up his better half's world when it was necessary, able to share his responsibilities and fears in the same way as well. He had learned a matriarch's duties by heart, and, unexpectedly, had now become _that sort_ of an  _amazing_ _spouse_. 

He often picks out which suits would go well with which event or meeting, which shoes matched the cuff links or that expensive watch, shopping for Shizuo's endless wardrobe a fit for every occasion because the latter needed to be prepared always. Utilizing the habits he had developed as a former Information Broker to be at least three steps ahead of the CEO's schedules to ready all there is to be ready about, going beyond the purpose both Clyde and Miranda Arci play everyday, or reminding them at least of what there was more that can be done.

His hands would be the first to straighten out a wayward tie just as easily as it would reach out in response, to cling to the other's naked form during moments when his lover's wants swam to the surface and needed quenching as well. Unusual he had grown accustomed to the role when he could have been so likely selfish. This would not at all have been too possible of him in the past, the  _Izaya who watched_ and meddled like some masterminding bastard just because he can. Who would have guessed? He had _changed_ , seemingly for the best.

* * *

Their appearance was greeted by the servants upon their descent, ' _Isaiah_ ', the female of the relationship immediately starting a retort and some relaxed chatter, always bright, working quite closely with those that maintained the house while his husband was busy tapping into his phone. Their hands though stayed threaded.

The chores had been promptly taken cared of, he was informed, and all that they needed was his stamp of approval, otherwise, they would clean over again. There was likewise the plans for dinner already even if they hadn't started on breakfast just yet.

That said, speaking of, Izaya had instigated with a suggestion after dismissing the maids, "Maybe we can take the kids around town after work? It's been awhile since we've gone somewhere together.

"What do you think?"

' _Shaun_ ' turned his attention to him, stopping to think before responding, "I don't see why not. We can even catch a movie perhaps? Just not the last full show. We wouldn't want to be home _that_ late."

The halls had become familiar through the years as they'd make their way easily towards one of the larger dining rooms, Izaya tracing an over-sized Persian carpet with his feet to Shizuo's amusement, twirling in his hubby's hand as they paced lazily along this side of the estate to the most common space they use during this time of the day. Where the sunshine best crept in from the East to begin warming the interior of their immense home. They always wanted the windows open to the breeze at this time. To the gentle hum of the gardens and the the murmur of streams and water fountains outside.

Sebby with a bow had casually pushed the doors aside as the couple made their entrance, their tykes already seated inside immediately jumping off their chairs to greet them both, scattering crayon drawings and pillow cushions all over the rug and marble. Things which the staff immediately see to and pile away to a corner.

"Shizu-papa! Iza-mama! Good morning!"

A small attack of tiny  _glomps_  and kisses, huggles around their mother's knees and giggles. Izaya had patted their wee ones on the heads, "Good morning my lovelies…" before Shizuo hoisted them easily into his arms.

"Don't I get kisses too?"

The children were happy to oblige, pressing their small cheeks to their father's from either side. The phone and his business along that was promptly neglected into Sebby's waiting hand while the Monster faked a fall, the kids holding on to their pretending 'tower' then laughing and smiling their little hearts out as Shizuo all but proceeded to lumber about with them, making stomping sounds.

"Onwards to breakfast!" Shizaya, ever the bubble of energy.

"Onward!" Izuo, the younger and more reserved of them both.

Their father had a large grin on his face and for a moment let his old self slip through the current serious face he usually donned, as they followed a knowingly smiling Izaya to the table, those smaller hands clinging to him, around his head and grasping through his hair. The perfect image of a happy family.

Shizaya was already on a list of requests, "Pancakes with strawberries! Izzy wants ham!" to which the diffident twin only nodded, settling further into his fur coat in his characteristic shyness as their father put them down gently.

"Doesn't ham make your tummy hurt?"

"He should eat it with milk," the Patriarch Heiwajima pulled a chair out for his male wife to seat into beside him, sliding it back in like the perfect gentleman and taking his place at the head seat, the children on either side of them.

Sebby was already proceeding with service, plates landing with the silver all around, the clean napkins in simple folds spread onto the children's laps while a streaming cup of hot coffee was poured here then there artfully, the newspaper brought in for reading alongside some periodicals.

As scheduled, the doors opened a second time, this round allowing the figures of Clyde and Miranda Arci in, the two smartly-dressed right hands greeted by Shizaya's enthusiastic waving and Izuo's tiny nod.

Like clockwork they proceeded after returning the small gestures, Shizuo before taking a sip of his brew inquiring, "Schedule?"

Clyde responded, a tablet pulled out of its idle state to ascertain what he already knew by heart, "Factory spot inspection by 12:30 PM. Then the Rossian deal by 2. They have not confirmed though, regarding availability, but I had already followed up."

 _Shaun Kline_ nodded in understanding. Miranda had her own organizer pulled out. "Boss Isaiah also has a meeting to attend to at about the same time. Mainly just blueprint approvals. The new design will compete in the annual bidding."

The two seemed to weigh their hours and minutes, by habit sneaking glances at the children that were already preoccupied with their plates, Shizaya with a _'Say ahh Izzy'_ feeding the brother carefully a small slice of pancakes. Little miracles these two. The House's own teeny rainbows. The couple could not help but smile.

"Come nightfall do we have anything else scheduled?" Shaun Kline voiced the question that his male wife likewise waited the response to.

It was Miranda that confirmed, "Not really Boss." Clyde simply agreed with a nod, double-checking his set calendars as per routine, almost compulsive to a degree, the work always needing to be thorough. This was a relief to the couple.

"So we're free come night time?" Isaiah smiled and his hubby mirrored that, stating, "Can you pencil in dinner with Isaiah and the kids for me around 7 or 8 PM? And find me a good restaurant, book it. For tonight."

Impromptu plans were common. Sometimes even the appointments set months in advance can shift the last minute. Miranda and Clyde exchanged glances. There was nothing new to this simple and rather private request. It was actually a very heartwarming thing.

This time Clyde confirmed, "Of course Boss. That can be arranged."

Miranda added, "I'll just email you the list for selection. You can tell us which one you-"

The Patriarch dismissed that with a wave of his hand and a small grunt, instead asked a favour, "You _two_ choose the best. I'll trust your judgement on it." And he gave them a smile, knowing well the history between them and the fact that, although they argued usually, they did work well together, like the smooth blend of cream and coffee. As the Monster and the Flea had ended up eventually.

Izaya chuckled.

It was amusing how these two always seemed to not have a choice but work and be together. They did look cute with their frustrated, nonetheless flustered, expressions as they always did when the _past_ was ever mentioned.

 _Honestly, they should return to dating_ , was what the former Information Broker thought.


	6. The Epitome of Happy Mornings II

Having a family was no game, yet it was something _he_ signed up for voluntarily.

He has prepared for it with his whole life he used to always say and still believed in, and he had vowed that he will nurture it until his very last breath. Incomparable, this feeling within, while he looked at their children who were on the process of beginning to grow up, having more questions of the world around them that they, as _parents_ , sometimes can't or are loathe to answer. But who loved to give way to, loved to discover with, to piece together as a puzzle for the little ones' curiosities.

Turned out they, especially _him_ , were very much such devoted people. He didn't know how that had happened yet it just... _happened_ one day.

"Did you get Shii's call?" Izaya put down his cup of tea, taking his pair of glasses off as he pressed close the laptop before him, having done organizing the work he had pending in it. His husband cast him a brief look over a shoulder from where he had been sitting, legs crossed, nearest the twins as they played on the carpet.

Izaya sighed and pouted, noting something. "Hey love. You will wrinkle your Armani."

Gracefully he sauntered towards Shizuo, sliding arms around the latter's shoulders to cuddle about his neck from behind, kissing the _once-monster_ on the top of his head, inhaling the faint yet dominant scent of his perfume as well as the signature add-ins of the body care products he used everyday.

Shizuo had become  _slightly_  vain in that department. Part of his training from their late father was obviously all about good grooming, that, as a Kline, it was important to be presentable all the time. The former Information Broker couldn't help but play his fingers through his lover's slicked back hair, tilting the other's face up by his chin so he could kiss his forehead just as lovingly.

This made Shizuo chuckle.

" _You_  will wrinkle my Armani you mean?" and he returned the kiss, lips touching his male wife's jaw as his hand reached back to slide suggestively over Izaya's nape, dragging a grin out of him. "I had spoken to him. It looks like things will be fine for the meantime where he is." It was a response to his earlier question while, as if an automatic impulse, he held his beloved's hand and kissed that too.

Izaya leaned in a bit more closely, inhaling deeply, actually burying his nose against his hubby's hair this time. "You smell really nice, _Shizu-chan_ " staying tangled there for a while.

A few more kisses and a length of chuckle again exchanged. The twins noticed that and grinning, Shizaya had not failed to speak up, "Papa and mama are  _adorbs_!"

" _Adooorbs_ ," Izuo added, not a smile on his face and, just as quickly, resuming to pencil up his line art critter.

A blush settled on the  _mother's_ face that Shizuo poked fun at and poked at his cheek for too.

"We have fans."

"Shhh..." out of embarrassment Izaya covered his hubby's mouth, the latter's laughter muffled even as he kissed that palm, stating simply  _'I love you'_ with a smile that lightened up his expression beneath the muffle.

Playfully, he reached back and easily pulled his male wife to sit on his lap, kissing him squarely on the mouth before Izaya could _really_ protest, arms hugging him about and drawing him in.

The twins instantly covered their eyes, Shizaya placing an extra hand over Izuo's own hands as the latter blushed innocently and curiously.

When adults were  _playing_ , they should not really be watching, said their Mama after all.

* * *

Izaya held their young one in his arms, the latter grasping his shirt as he was being cradled by him on the couch. Shizaya had likewise stayed by, with tears in those large eyes, sniffling up to their  _mother_ , worried that the other is in too worst a condition to survive.

A little heart with little fears, _Sabre Kline_ stuck right beside the two as Izaya comforted them both, reaching a hand to pat his babe on the head, easing those worried tears away with a gentle thumb, reaching to do the same with the younger twin before kissing both their foreheads after the sweet gesture.

"Ah...what is Mama going to do with you two?" the _Matriarch_ of the House smiled warily, but warmly at his two wee ones.

Sabe was trying best not to cry again, though from the looks of it, it was not really succeeding, the expression on his young one's face with lips pursed adorably in a withholding pout betraying the effort, as with a small hand, an unopened carton of dairy was held up by the older of the twins.

"Here. Milk," Shizaya sobbed, near-bursting, but burying that face against their Iza-mama's side even while that hand trembled with the offering. "Drink. Milk." Muffled concerns.

Izuo Orihara-Heiwajima had a weakness for meat, everyone knew, but everyone also knew how he undeniably liked eating it just the same. Whenever he overindulges however, he gets a terrible case of indigestion, though this would have been averted if he had only taken, along with moderation, the milk that acted like a soothing remedy to his tummy aches. Milk that was something he got from his father...

Shizuo had walked over just a few minutes after settling another unexpected call, a worry on his face he did not deny as he planted a kiss onto Izaya's hair while checking up on their kids.

"How is he?" he extended a hand to ruffle little Izzy's hair gently, smiling at Sabe too who had peeked out to look at him, all teary-eyed.

Izuo was muttering how much it was hurting and the other little Kline all but cried again this time, seeing their Papa now there too, "Is little Izzy gonna die Mama?" The tears fell all over that flushed face, a combination of clinging, snot and sobbing helplessly, those large eyes showing honest concerns.

The couple looked at each other, Izaya giving a knowing nod and then a small smile which Shizuo understood. Shizaya did love Izuo too much. It was such sweet affection they shared between themselves. The couple knew they would be all right in the world as long as they had each other.

"It's impossible for one to die of indigestion, Sabe," the Patriarch gathered Shizaya into his arms in one lift, patting that head to rest it against his shoulder, easing a hand down that trembling back and promising the child that things will be fine.

Izaya assured likewise, giving their other child a light rocking in hopes of lulling him to rest, "the medicine is working, so don't cry love. There there…It's okay."

"How's about you go get some more milk for your brother so he'll feel better?" Shizuo suggested, kissing Shizaya on the temple before lowering that light form down onto the carpet and patting his young one's head some more. Maybe a bit of a distraction would help. "He'll need a couple more maybe?"

The earlier carton was somewhere on the couch, leaned to one side of their mother, for now untouched as the one needing it was already tousling into dreams. The older of the little Klines nodded, "Uh-huuh…" wiping at tears with smaller hands the best that could be managed with some personal scolding.

Shizuo gave up the handkerchief from his pocket that the child accepted, wee hands busy to get everything in order even while that young form clung to their Papa's leg. Sebby walked in just in time, acknowledging with a silent look on his face the command the Patriarch had given, tossed just as quietly between them. The Patriarch urged his young one on with the little errand.

Shizaya seemed to be red with embarrassment, as well as with a few more straying tears that the five-year-old was pouting about. The little Kline could not stop crying, yet, with a determination, Shizaya had ran off, Sebby following behind. They had passed by Clyde and Miranda Arci on their way out, the butler giving the two a quick bow as he excused the hurry for them both.

Clyde had to be the bearer of bad news: "Boss Isaiah, Boss Shaun, we only have 42 minutes" referring to the schedules that they had earlier discussed.

Izaya, with Izuo still in his arms and just fallen asleep, looked up to his husband with an exasperation. "Looks like I won't make it. I can't leave Little Izzy like this," he said apologetically.

It was his female right hand's turn to be exasperated, but knew of the emergency thus she had to improvise, suggesting, "Well, I can call them and rearrange the schedules..."

"Scratch that," Shizuo stopped her from saying anything further instantly. "Tell them it will be Shaun Kline who'll meet with them today."

That caught Izaya off-guard rather. "Are you sure? Don't you have an inspection set...?"

His husband instead turned to Clyde, pocketing one hand while he checked his suit, himself. Sabe had sobbed into it earlier and while it really was no issue, he had wondered if he should change or no. Keeping to appearances of course. "Move that schedule to 3 or later. Since the Rossians haven't confirmed, I'll take both our appointments today."

"Yes Sir."

Izaya frowned, " _Shizu-chan…_ "

"No buts," the Patriarch bent in to tilt his male wife's face up to him by the chin, similar to how he had done so just moments earlier, kissing his cheek. "It's better that at least one of us is home with Isley." He turned his eyes to Miranda. "Inform the group in advance, please. And apologize on Isaiah's behalf."

The two right hands had no qualms and immediately set out to do just as told, precision afforded to them through practice and some mutual understanding. By this time, Shizuo had pressed another lingering kiss on his wifey's lips, a palm gentle upon his cheek before he touched their foreheads together.

Lovely, _this_ , Izaya thought. He'll never get used to Shizuo taking responsibility not only for their late father's business but also their lives. It had exceeded everything he had planned or expected for really.

"Do you know what to talk with them about?"

His husband nodded. "I'm familiar with it, but I'll run through your laptop just in case…" again, more of the loving kisses, a hand lifting to cover their sleeping boy's eyes by instinct as the kiss became slightly torrid, his tongue slipping out to dance with his male wife's, leaving them both breathless. "If Izuo feels better, dinner at 7 is still a go okay?" he managed with one of those dashing smiles.

Izaya could not help but chuckle, catching his breath and licking his lips. He took a few seconds to get over his slight panting.

"I'm sure he'll get better.

"We will see you later."


	7. These Lazy Afternoons

Ensconced within the limo, comfortable upon the plush leather seats, his _male wife_ 's Mac sat on his lap as he himself was seated, crossed legs, inspecting the files and blueprints there alongside the notes left by the former Informant.

He was thankful for the latter at being thorough, enough that there was no trouble finding what he needed to complete both his and his better half's scheduled appointments for the day. Everything done much earlier than expected, with an accomplished stretch, he had shut down the gadget and eased it aside.

Having filed what he was looking for and importing that into his phone's own storage as guidance later on, Shizuo leaned further back with a sigh, wondering if it was a good idea to check upon his son again when he had only done so some thirty minutes ago, hand rubbing thoughtlessly at his chin with his knuckles as he contemplated, only for his eyes to fall upon the bands slipped around the ring finger of his right hand, the prominent shade of gold, silver and diamonds catching his attention as they likewise caught the light. He stared at them for a moment.

He is a most lucky man.

Years ago when they left Japan, he had not the slightest idea what life awaited them _away from home_. Yet after meeting difficulties, he was given a future full of contentment, add that to a satisfying married life surprisingly enough, good fortune alongside epic changes in him that he admits he himself is not quite sure as to  **how**  they had really happened to begin with, and is still stuck in awe of them even after all this time, but had welcomed them nonetheless with such positivity.

It seemed as if there was no real need to be worried, or to even be thinking about any other thing besides just moving forward. His world and the paths he took were smoother now, though not their smoothest thanks to some concerns, yet was in the overall still most amazing.

However lately, he also can't shake the notion that _'home'_ has been catching up on them. Izaya had even hinted openly about it more than once that, unconsciously, he had also been drawn to the idea as well, the questions nagging him about the life they had left behind when they had eloped.

Admittedly, he was curious... what happened when they had vanished so suddenly? Had anyone delved closely when both him and the Flea no longer chased each other on the streets of Ikebukuro? Has anyone noticed and in fact _discovered_ the true reasons that lay behind their disappearance? It always felt like a loose end needing to be tied up and settled somehow. At least to him, it always gave that impression that something needed to be done about it. It left him this nagging sensation quite often. His recollections were not so pale by comparison...

Shizuo's phone rang mid-contemplation. _Shaun Kline_ , the known elusive head of Kline Industries, checked the display with a raise of his brow, noting the name that came up before he calmed down and swiped at the answer icon with a thumb, pressing the gadget to his ear.

"Hey..."

The smile in his voice was undeniable that even his right hand had paused and stared briefly, only to return to his work with a silent amusement. It was someone  _beyond_ important then? Not everyone had the Boss' direct lines and while most of their VIP client calls were redirected to Clyde before they can get to their CEO, _'family'_ could more or less reach him any time.

It was 1:43 PM in California. In Japan it would have been near 6:00 in the morning of the next day.

' _Hey Oniichan…'_

That voice brought with it a tinge of nostalgia whenever _he_ called in during those off hours halfway and half the day across the globe. Shaun, no, _Shizuo_ remembered immediately how the face that owned it looked then, along that of _Mairu_ and _Kururi Orihara_ , collected though somewhat concerned as betrayed by his eyes, when they had realized what was going on and that, requesting it from them, they had been made to swear that no one else were ever to know of the couple's leaving for the United States.

Jests and threats aside, from then onward, the confidants they had left home had kept things secret, the latter always very  _enthusiastic_  at helping to avoid any disruptions, never addressing him and Izaya directly by their names even during these long distance calls. Shizuo was beyond thankful.

Yet he had always mused as to why his younger brother had been working rather later than usual recently… his past calls coming in less frequently than he was used to.

"How's everything? Your work seems to be finishing later and later every week. Make sure to rest up when you can," went the conversation in English which Kasuka all but obliged.

" _You need not worry,"_  Kasuka had briefly paused to wave at another model who was likewise leaving. "Later Kise-kun!" the blond returning the gesture with a grin, energetic even at this hour he had noticed, before he returned to the call once more.

' _It's just that it can't be helped._

' _There are many great projects being tossed my way lately. I am getting enough rest though,'_  he assured.

"Good to know then," Shizuo had shifted in his seat, re-crossing his legs to get more comfortable with a nod that was more to himself. Another pause came from the other and this he caught with a crease of his brows. It had next prompted him to ask, "You sound like you want to tell me something, Kasuka..."

The voice on the other line hesitated but, as honestly as he could, he did not hide the fact. He can't seem to lie to his older brother nowadays so just as easily he'd admitted, ' _I'm just worried._

' _I heard from Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan that you'll be in the cover of Forbes in a couple of months? Won't that mean everyone will find out where you two are and what you're up to?'_

Ah, so it's already begun.

When they had ascended the business right after their father, the media has been drawn to the tale of the lovers/adopted sons of the late philanthropist Kline. They, as a couple, had normally just shrugged all other inquiries and somehow managed to get things under the radar, yet, following the tradition the old man had set, and practically because it was Forbes' World's Billionaires nevertheless and the reputation preceded them, they had agreed to provide an exclusive to the magazine, their names and story to be published in broad daylight for anyone on the planet to read.

Shizuo had no issues with it.

"It can't be helped," it was his turn to give his rationale. "Our adoptive father wanted us to tell our story there."

' _You don't sound too concerned.'_

"Well that's because I actually think it's best," said the older Heiwajima, pausing for a moment with a thought before sighing out the rest of it. "Do you know Izaya has been thinking a lot about Japan lately?" he leaned in and confided in addition, lowering his voice. "He doesn't say it out loud but then he does."

Kasuka listened at the undertones and a trace of a frown curved the corner of his lips ever so slightly before that faded to apathy. "Sounds like the shoe is on the other foot too, _Oniichan_."

He could hear Shizuo chuckle on the other line: _'You caught me. I've been **thinking** a lot about it as well.'_

It would have surprised Kasuka, but he had gotten over any form of an initial shock to quietly conceding in a few seconds, as per usual, the expression not even touching his face for too long that no one that was looking had noticed, ' _You're thinking of visiting then?'_ That was his conclusion and somehow had the image set in his mind.

Shizuo shook his head, more a gesture to himself, this time making Clyde wonder as to what the two had been talking about that he looked up again and observed. More like eavesdropped.

"I'm rather aiming for the long term…" he overheard his Boss saying.

It was his right hand's turn to raise a brow.

Had they made up their minds? They had all known of the plan, of the couple having ideas of relocating to Japan once more after the leftover transactions of the previous Patriarch were taken cared of, however, they had not anticipated it to be  _this_  soon. 

Kasuka Heiwajima seemed to be having a similar thought but sounded like he agreed with his brother's decisions anyway, ' _It isn't such a bad idea, Oniichan,'_ he continued in English.

' _It would be great to have you two come back…'_

* * *

After the call, Clyde confronted Shizuo about the conversation with a grimace on his face.

"Have you been contemplating about this for a while now, Boss?"

"Yes.

"You think it would be a terrible thing?" Shaun Kline had asked his subordinate.

The other shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck. "It won't be I suppose. I mean, we can always move. All of us  _will love_  the chance to get a change in the atmosphere.

"Especially since your Father has died..." he added in a lower voice.

It was rather true.

Things had gotten a little somber in the household after the late Patriarch's passing. His current sons were undoubtedly affected by his absence as they had always been with him throughout those years of guidance - they too who had lived under his roof for so long and were cared for by his kindness, had witnessed his career high, his depression led from the loss of a family, his renewed vigor when he had adopted the two Japanese...up to the point of his last breath...

Being around the Estate to some degree felt saddening. There were so many great memories there.

"You made that sound like you are open to tagging along, Clyde."

He was. Clyde had made his mind up long ago, in the same way like most of them have, to serve the Klines until he could no longer do so. Meaning that his life had already been promised to his work. His devotion was as complete as his determination was rock and steel solid. He grew up in this family. He would _die_ in it, that was what most of them wanted...

His grin was genuine, which made Shizuo chuckle, especially after he had given his employer an uncharacteristic thumb's up to confirm this suspicion.

"Well I will definitely transfer where you are, Boss, no questions about that," but then inched forward to whisper as a joke.  _"I don't know about Miranda though."_

* * *

He swept a thumb across both Izuo and Shizaya's foreheads, easing aside their mop of hair to check and kiss them both there, tucking them in afterwards to next open the windows, allowing some fresh air into the nursery, a faint scent of mint and flowers coming from the gardens outside.

It was not that cold, just cool enough and comfortable, which was good. It had helped to make Little Izzy feel much better, falling asleep almost instantaneously with his twin in the same bed. The two had pressed their temples to each other and dozed off, possibly the cutest thing on earth for their adoring _mother_ as he watched over them to the side, a book in hand...

Every now and then, he did cast his sights outside to a far distance, making a clever guess which way was Japan by plane and how long it would take to travel, mind drawn to memories there, although not all of them was kind, especially those that he had of himself.

To _love_ the humans of the city and toy with them. To having staged plot after plot just to see if he somehow was right in the end which most of the time he was. Even eloping with _Shizu-chan_ had been a prediction he had measured and proven accurate, but...in turn it had somehow morphed the situation into something else. 

How did it happen that _that person_ whom he was before was no longer how he lived? As if everything that had been there in Japan, in that city, had merely been dreams and, seeing his children here and now, thinking of _Shaun_ , the last few years being married, walking,  _breathing_  on foreign soil, he somehow learned to acknowledge that _his life_ was  _here_  now. The complete length and breadth of his being amounted to _this_.

Yet why does it feel lacking somehow? Why was he not...satisfied with the status quo? Not anymore that is.

He had a few things coming to mind and somehow they were making him feel _uncertain_... if that were ever possible for someone the likes of him. 

That aside however, family came first by instinct and he was adamant about bursting the bubble. This world had been too perfect after all. For Shizuo and their kids whom he harboured deep affection for admittedly. _How_ could he possibly ruin that?

He drew a light blanket over the two, settling to the side of the bed again but not feeling like returning to his read, quietly hoping this nap helped to get their wee one well enough for tonight's dinner. Because Shizuo said he had an _announcement_ to make, something he had whispered to him as the former Information Broker gave him a kiss farewell earlier.

As to what that is, _Isaiah Kline_  may have a bit of an idea, but like he usually was when it came to the  _Monster_ , Shizuo Heiwajima, he was not always a hundred percent sure.

Why that?

Why not? 

After all, his husband is still the most unpredictable being ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. As of this chapter, I have finished transferring this fanfic from FF.net and redoing it to fit my standard of things for AO3.   
> So now the r e a l writing begins, basically because I haven't really finished fleshing out the rest of the story. In a nutshell, Fast-Forward should be about FOUR (4) books long, each of varying chapter and tackling many things. I'm going to be busy with fact-checking, timeline alignments and what-not. Damn. I think this might be as extensive as my Cinco Storia too.  
> Anyway, wish me luck. ^_^


	8. These Fervid Nights

It was the appointed dinner.

Though finishing late from his responsibilities at the plant and the R & D, _Shaun Kline_ somehow managed to make an 8:00 PM stretch, and was the first to arrive at the restaurant where their reservation was set, escorted with Clyde and the rest of his men to one of the more separate group of tables, the bodyguards dispersing as an easy, determined breath escaped his lips, walking by other seated patrons who were apparently an hour or half that earlier on the schedule.

He was hoping the kids were fine with the time. It was rather late.

_‘Is that him?’_

_‘My, he’s gorgeous!’_

_‘Does he have a brother, you think?’_

Being the local celebrity, although his face had only recently been made known, _Shaun_ drew attention to himself rather effortlessly, unusually handsome for someone of Japanese antecedents that people believe his genes might be owed to foreign ancestry, tall of bearing, strong of stature, the young and current CEO of a multi-billion dollar international business. Very impressive resume. If he had been _single_ in fact, undoubtedly, it wouldn’t be that difficult to find him a wife in the endless stream of Hollywood socialites, or a nice girl from the city if that had been his fancy.

But then he already has _Isaiah_ , no matter how unconventional their partnership might be. There's nothing else that could top that.

_'But I thought he'd be a much older man. He looks so young.'_

_‘... to see a member of the Kline Family here…’_

_‘The last I heard was that they’d migrated? But that isn’t the case apparently.’_

It was rare perhaps. In the case of the late Patriarch, Arthuro Leon Francesco Kline, he was known for his eccentric tastes, famed for keeping the matter of his private life under wraps and most always was not the attendee of both public or private gatherings _unless_ there was business involved. It extended to everyone under his employ, the commerce ongoing at Kline Industries (or KI) synonymous to prudence in all things.

His  _sons_ do however, from time to time, visit these occasions in his stead, were often seen arriving as the family representatives to but only the most exclusive of soirees and cocktails, the most elusive diplomatic parties and political dinners. On second thought, they likewise learned to keep tact.

They had been spotted only during the most select of times and the most nominate of places, this one in fact, a particular favourite spot or so was believed by the Press, was visited mainly due because the owner was a personal friend of Shizuo’s male wife. They were infrequent and sparse opportunities however, to catch a glimpse of the rich and powerful among even the most social of spheres.

“ _Wolfgang_. Good evening.”

“Shaun Kline. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

That wide genial smile and the unmistakable Austrian accent had greeted the young Patriarch, the best and no doubt  _expensive_ wine from the Michelin Star restaurant’s outstanding list brought to his table immediately, by selection of the competent sommelier and by complement of the chef and proprietor who took the effort to be here for them once he found out they had dinner reserved. Such thoughtfulness and quite the gift, though it may be something that will just end up unconsumed during the evening.

Because Shizuo was no connoisseur of alcohol. He was never really a fan of vintage, that, despite being _educated_ to know the difference in their taste, to distinguish what unsweetened from otherwise was, how dry felt, or to gauge the age by the scent, clarity and colour, had not developed a gusto to both drinking and intoxication.

Yet let it not be said that paying for a _1983 Salon Blanc de Blanc_ at $11,000 would be unlikely of him. He can be lavish with his own presents especially where _Isaiah_ or a client was concerned. And that’s a fact, not boasting.

“Is your male wife coming?”

“I was told they were on their way.”

“ _Perfect_. I will personally handle everything…”

The favours one gets from many possessors and hotiliers, businessmen and politicians alike this part of the country, beyond that and in other continents. Shizuo at some point could not have grasped the possibilities, but then having certain contacts in _higher places_ had its own share of merits. It was necessary for KI as he had been told. It was _de rigueur_ to being Shaun Kline.

But at this rate, can friends really be expected when most of them might just be in it for the taste of affluence? He had been warned before. Some of the people he will come to meet might just be in a need. No one can be perfectly honest to him except himself. His _father_ believed this and that makes it no wonder why he had kept everyone in the dark. That wasn’t his style however was it?

Shizuo thanked the owner before the latter left, his attention drifting from where Clyde was explaining the conducting details to be executed later after dinner once they were ready to go home, to the interior arrangements and the history of this flagship venture where he was now seated inside of. He could imagine the subdued beginnings and the struggles. Also in a sense musing a comparison of just how the owner was so alike to that other renowned Austrian of the same name.

They were both artisans.  _He_ however was not that kind of genius in the beginning. Can't say he was not jealous...

“Boss Shaun, they’re here.”

Clyde excused himself as the Patriarch turned a head, breaking his contemplation at the image of the three walking through the doors, all smartly dressed for the evening out, the guards and entourage likewise drifting in with them. Another local personality was in the house and, just like his _lover_ , _Isaiah Kline_ was a wonder that attracts attention. The former Information Broker was truly good-looking. To Shizuo, he was definitely very beautiful even in just the plainest of clothes.

“What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” Isaiah’s presence was like some form of calmative, beginning to explain, although Shaun preferred to give him a brief embrace then a small, chaste kiss instead.

“Good evening,” Shizuo whispered, to which the other reciprocated after a brief pause of figuring and a delighted chuckle, threading a hand through his husband’s hair and down his shoulders, squeezing discreetly. “Shaun-chan, good evening. Why do you seem tense?”

The kids likewise, were like his safe anchor, or a current that drew his tossing boat to port: “Papa! Papa! Little Izzy burped like this! BIG!” Shizaya, arms out and gesturing a large circle of emphasis, both with their cuteness as Izuo tugged at him to likewise report, “Better now, Papa.”

The little things that mattered and made the former _monster_ smile. It was obvious wasn’t it? He considered himself lucky to be born to experience this kind of happiness, what blessed timing, just when his mind seemed to scatter in thought.

Izaya was somewhat intuitive, and he had asked while his husband offered him and their kids seats, “How was work?”

“Better...the best now that I’ve seen you.”

“Geez, stop that you _protozoan_ ,” a feline bristle and a faint blush of embarrassment, those lovely eyes turning away, nonetheless the same reflection of the glorious contentment visible there.

Everything in the world was all right once more.

* * *

The menu was the more extensive of the one currently being served and graciously poured out from the kitchen in extended service thanks to the chef, consisting of culinary masterpieces containing anything from the inspiration of Jidori Chicken and wild field mushrooms to Steamed Casco Bay Cod and Halibut, just about every other protein-rich meat balanced out with vegetables and a choice of herbs fresh from the source.

As part of the usual custom in the Kline House, all their men who came apparently also dined with them at the restaurant, the tough-of-exterior bodyguards surprisingly well-cultured that Izaya chuckled knowingly. Their old man really. Everyone seemed to be under his tutelage and mentorship that even the most _unsavoury_ had manners bred into them.

That aside, he was having a good time, enjoying his handmade Agnolotti with mascarpone that he was likewise feeding the children. The Japanese _Wagyu_ was exquisite in its wine reduction, as always, though the former Informant was bias about it secretly. Nothing beats the actual cut from the markets of _Shinjuku_. He rather misses that kind of stuff although he surely was being placid about it...

The children were rather looking forward to dessert, devouring the _Mille Feuille_ , sorbets and gourmet bonbons with bliss, cautioned to take it easy as any unprecedented sugar rush might cause some...issues. However, their children seemed far better at control than the couple realized as, despite being engorged in sweets, they maintained a rather behaved attitude, just straying from their table now to explore the other tables, greeting guests that found them to be quite the charmers.

Precocious poppets, their smiles seem to be infecting everyone.

“How do you do?” _Sabre Kline_ was tossing solicitations all over the place while _Isley_ clung to his older sibling’s hand. “Hello,” was his shy greeting.

“Keep an eye on them,” Shizuo was asking some of the men, who, having put down their wine glasses and already content with their repasts, gladly trailed the little ones about in their quest to meet the other people here, these opulent strangers and the polished staff who found them to be quite adorable. If only they knew what lies beneath all that innocence, they _wouldn’t_ be smiling.

“Pretty soon, we’d have to consider schools, _Shizu-chan_ ,” Izaya said, a lazy fork cutting through the quarter dome of his Espresso Semifreddo Bombe, getting some of the toasted almonds to mix with the ice cream before he put that in his mouth.

He’s learned to like sweets over time shockingly. It started with those bitter chocolates Shizuo used to buy from the convenience stores, though eventually he had developed more acceptance for the saccharine kind. He can make them from scratch too. He had become an expert in the kitchen. “We can begin searching for recommendations then maybe decide once we have all the details of our choices.”

Shizuo stared at Izaya during the whole talk about education, but his mind was drifting at certain inalienable truths, like, how far they had come, he and this Flea. That somewhere along the line of this adventure, they had somewhat mellowed.

Shizuo learned to control his temper and does not lose it in a snap, proving the Old Man’s insight that he had other skills besides the penchant for destruction and is quite good at the aspects of business once it was thoroughly explained to him. He was also good with socializing, his image of the naturally brown-haired gentleman fitting well when he gave his verdict on certain matters pertaining to their business. He had charisma undeniably.

As for Izaya, he was no longer the creeping freak, the derping observant of a troll having turned over a new leaf to a life filled with a better half’s duties, able to sleep well into the day and put his creativity for details into good use as the chief developer, having that natural knack at piecing and figuring designs best, not to mention the inclusion of the talent of placating his husband when there was something that agitated him so.

To Shizuo, he was his reason for being. This somewhat _smexy_ demisexual who brings out the other’s romantic sides that Izaya blushes uncontrollably at. Not as indifferent as he convinces himself to be. He had outgrown his apprehensions about being loved and loving in return. Illusory still at times, but that was normal.

A leopard can never change his spots after all, but he can learn something out of the effort of at least trying to.

“What?” Izaya and his gaze.

The Patriarch had reached a thumb to swipe at the evidence of cream along the corner of those lips, gently easing the ball of that digit over such softness that Izaya by impulse had parted them with a very intimate exhale, Shizuo coming on for a gentle press of his devotion but pulling back before they could be scandalized. His male wife was somewhat dazed.

“Damn you, _Shizu-chan_ ,” he pouted, forking more of the dessert into his mouth and mumbling his heating discomfort that was somehow showing on his face, the slight yet obvious reddening of his cheeks.

He had a most striking husband. He hated him enough to fall in love with him and, when he admitted to it at last, it had been a riot of a roller coaster ride...

Quietly, Izaya scooted nearer and wrapped his arm around Shizuo’s own, pressing closely.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing… I love you,” the retired Informant said lowly, focusing on something else that was on the table. There was an expensive bottle of vintage before him that somehow had not been touched, he had just noticed. Or he was rather merely in a state of distracting himself as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks quite strongly now.

Shizuo noticed, but did not jest, pursuing instead some conversation, better now while they were still alone, while their two tykes were somewhere winning the other guests over.

“Say Isaiah...ever wondered what’s changed in _Ikebukuro_  since we left?”

Why this question all of the sudden? The former Information Broker looked up at him curiously. “ _Shizu-chan_ , you know I don't’ know. I never kept track,” he responded, which was actually no lie. When they left, he likewise left **everything** behind all for the chance of starting over.

Although the inquiry had brought to mind those years back, when a similar discussion popped up at Izaya’s instigation that one evening, where Shizuo hung his response and never really said a word, forgotten only to occasionally draw to the surface like some leviathan seeking air from the ocean’s depths.

This was an... _interesting_ topic to be absorbed with tonight, and it made the former Informant’s heart skip a beat. What was this? Did this have anything to do with that important matter  _Shizu-chan_ said he was going to be announcing to everyone?

“Do you want to find out?” asked his husband.

“What do you mean by that?” Izaya honestly does not know.

The distance had done some good to them both has it not? To Shizuo, _escaping_ Japan had settled his inferiorities and troubles, that fear he once had of his own capabilities. To Izaya too, he must admit, this should be some saving grace, helping him to bridge ties of trust and prove just how _human_ he can be.

But after all these years of being far and away, after all the things they had encountered out of the comforts of their own country, their own city, wasn’t it already time to come to terms with whatever it was that they had left behind?

At this thought, _Shaun Kline_ had finally decided, “Let's go home, _Izaya-kun._ ”

“Now? Isn’t it too early?”

Clueless.

What happened to the sharp snoop that had only once been stabbed in the streets because he had underestimated an opponent? Or the former Information Broker in his fur jacket that almost... ** _almost_ ** died by a Monster’s hands if not for him begging and convincing the latter to elope with him instead?

Shizuo smiled. He was flooded with memories and for once he was not going to stop them from coming forth. It had been so long.

“I meant _home_ home, you Flea,” he reiterated with a laugh, closing the gap between them so he may look at Izaya’s eyes and convey the true meaning of his words. “...I want _us_ to go back to Japan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to learn that resturant's actual Menu for this. I can say it's something of an experimental chapter. I really need a fact-checker.


	9. Rumours of Lost Legends

There was a disruption in the mediocre.

A ‘Rumour Board’ popped up when it was least expected, about one week ago before things had even been cleared or decided, and had since then garnered appreciation and following from the gossip-hungry peons of the internet, especially since the said _mystery_ board was claiming to be a subsidiary of the Dollars’ fame and even declared that it was run by legitimate and long-time members from when the group first started. But no one knows this for sure, since the Dollars itself had been no more than dormant in the last years.

Everyone who knew how powerful this colourless gang could be was simply content to let sleeping dogs lie. So one could say there had been zero to **no** excitement in the city at all due that. Five years and counting since things had lapsed to what people considered as _normalcy_.

Sure there were still remnants and infants of those other ‘Colour Gangs’, the _Yakuza_ obviously, the illegal goings-on, the business of information still prevalent as details get traded in secret and passed along certain mouths to ears then hands to be carried out. Every now and then the chaos makes it to the news: someone getting brutally clobbered while walking the intersection, stabbings that were not so random, car accidents turned into excuses to cover up murders, riots and arson cases, police and politicians with their undue corruption.

_Secrets_.

But things that were somehow _mundane_ , and definitely not worth its while, especially to those who have tasted the _excitement_ of the bygone era of what were now only remembered as the _Street Legends_ of the city.

So what if drugs still made it to willing buyers? For petty robberies and quiet little squabbles to ensue? Even the war declarations from one ward’s group to another or a battle of turfs was somewhat _predictable_ on a day to day basis. Patterned. Repetitive and common.

Which means _he_ was right.  

Nothing was comparable to the days when vending machines and street signs still flew up the air and when trouble had been so purposely stirred just because it amused a certain mischievous _benefactor_.

“This city has become a _bore_ ,” Mikado Ryuugamine was loathe to admit at first but eventually did, since then however had kept this sentiment exclusive to himself as he walked the back alleys of _Ikebukuro_ and all other shady places in the quiet, somewhat taking stalk of anything that had some resemblance to the _old things_ he was _used to_ , but returning to the light of day in disappointment.

He had this hope, that one day he would find out what _really_ happened, and why _everyone_ who was **anyone** in the past had suddenly just up and vanished. It left a void. Even the sightings of the Black Biker had diminished significantly that people now tend to forget. “I somehow understand the feeling, and appreciate the effort it took to play those games now. It was **_better_ ** when _you_ and _him_ were still here.”

But that remained his personal opinion. Not that he does not appreciate the peace but...he somewhat had other things that troubled his mind. Tainted by those occurrences and influenced by their results, him and his friends were what society no longer considered as _ordinary_ either. They had transcended to become the very _Street Legends_ and maybe had taken their spot on the pedestal of these urban myths without even knowing.

As the city moved like it should around them.

It evolved in the silence with its skyrises and its lights, the shopping options in the form of stores and boutiques, cafes, malls and other establishments multiplying alongside the traffic that was punctuated by the police sirens every once in a while.

But none of those awesome chases. Everyone’s favourite Russian Sushi had been closed and under renovation for almost a year and half now, strangely and you kind of miss the sound of that accent, Semyon 'Simon' Brezhnev giving out flyers in broad daylight and working so hard. And there was not a trace left of that grinning bastard that used to wander around these parts in his furred parka or long coat, with the one still known as the city’s _Strongest_ trailing right behind him.

It somewhat had stuck to this commonality.

When will this end?

...the answer came sooner than anyone realized...

Just as things seemed to run its usual grind, this ‘Rumour Board’ came to exist like something that was heaven-sent, and the streets once again buzzed as if waking up from a stupor, its topmost topic sending people into a frenzy as if one had poured blood into a shark pen. _Ikebukuro_ was getting churned up again.

**[ THE RETURN OF THE URBAN LEGENDS! ]**

[ Guys, a reliable little birdie told us that we are in for a treat! ]

[ As it turns out, two L O S T Legends from the streets of Ikebukuro will be coming home **SOON**!! Who could they be!! Aren’t you all excited???  > /// <  ]

Lost Legends. To those who were mulling over the possibilities and had somewhat not moved on from the past or remembered it clearly like it was yesterday, this seemed to be something worth thinking through. 

_‘But who would believe a source that calls itself a_ **_Rumour Board_ ** _?’_ says the Underground Doctor with a knowing smile. _‘We can’t at all trust what’s online these days. What if it’s fake news?’_

_‘This will be bad,’_ was the opinion of a former (or so they think) Colour Gang leader. _‘If they come back, things are bound to get…’_

_‘Could it be...or couldn’t it?’_ the questions of the young lady with the Mother Sword still under her monopoly. _‘What will...happen now?’_

_‘They just disappeared. I doubt this to be true,’_ their **other** good friend, or at least that was what everyone sees him to be, looking over a shoulder at his comrades as they drove down Ikebukuro West Exit's Five Way Intersection to the green light.

To Mikado Ryuugamine, he had doubts, especially since he doesn’t know who was starting all this canard, as apprehension likewise mounted with the pique of interest and everyone’s imagination. It drew him and them and anyone who could recall, back to  _those days_...

_‘Could they be telling us about those two?’_

_‘Those **two**? W h o?’ _

_‘Girl, you really are new to the city aren’t you?’_

He could here the whispers, picking through them, actually. But above all that was his own suppressed longing swimming to the surface. This infernal itch needing the scratch that he cannot deny. Was it time to restart? A vision of seeing that game button that all one needed to do with was hit P L A Y to continue.

The lure was becoming close and closer to irresistible, stretching a knowing grin across his usually gentle facade that the sudden shift in personality scared those he passed by, as he hurried home, turned on his PC and pulled up a spare incognito browser for that display portal he had not seen in a very l o n g time.

_‘Should we do it again..._ **Dollars** _?’_

* * *

“Should be enough,” a monotonic voice broke through the darkness of the cold night, huddled in _her_ own furred coat as she disconnected from the interwebs and rested her phone, tapping it against her chin.

As their personalities proved and dictated, she was in charge of all the senseless banter, being the more ‘talk active’ of them both in social media and online, the best at tossing opinions, hints and unsolicited tattle whenever they were needed and even when they were not.

“ _I_ _za-nii_ sure is being devious again. Not even back in the country yet and he wants us to stir things like subtle maniacs!” the younger sister giggled, huggling about for some warmth, watching the happenings of the _Board_ through the sides instead, preferring to mastermind it somewhat, but since they always were one and the same in anything and a complement to everything they do, it still ends up as a shared responsibility sometimes. She does ask the worthy questions: “What if _Shizu-nii_ finds out?”

“He’s dead.”

“I doubt!

“But the punishment will be closely related to that I’m sure!!," the younger twin cackled, giving her sister an affectionate kiss. "Don’t you think so, _Kuru-nee_? This will be dangerous.”

The current faces of Information Brokerage in the Shinjuku and Toshima wards. The twin females who had taken over their _Oniichan_ ’s business of knowing, seeing Ikebukuro as simply a part of their prowl but should soon become the epicentre of all activity once again, by the obvious factors without the need for predictions really.

Kururi and Mairu Orihara. Alongside their idol-turned-brother-in-law, Yuuhei Hanejima, had become the keeper of a secret that had stayed  _secret_ for the last five years. Something that was bound to explode in everyone’s faces like a bomb ticking down its minutes to crater the stagnating local scenery.

It’s been due.

_Their_ return had been _long_ overdue.

* * *

Back in the United States.

The amount of effort it takes to make the transition from one country to another was both proving to be easy and challenging at the same time.

**Easy** in the sense that their late Patriarch had ensured that all their diplomatic ties and international acquaintances would be able to help them in transitioning to almost anywhere on the global stage; **challenging** because they still had to deal with the outsourcing details, such as the transfer of their manpower, who and what to bring or leave behind, the extra costs and all their expenditures, infrastructure innovations, and, no less, those government regulations that they would have to face and adjust their empire’s own policies to.

It was going to be exhausting.

It was going to be calamitous if they ever not make the details of their original plans.

This venture was _indeed_ going to be **great** and the drain would affect everyone both physically and mentally. Even still, if that is what it takes to bring their family home to Japan, _Shaun Kline_ had no qualms.

At least financially they obviously had quite the leg room. One of the few worries he need not concern with for now as he sat there right on top of the preparations with Clyde and Miranda Arci busy compiling and sorting through the paperwork, eyeing Izaya and listening as the latter was reading the twins their bedtime story.

His male wife turned to him and smiled.

Shizuo returned the gesture with a kiss to Izaya’s temple as he took a break and walked over, likewise kissing their yawning and very much sleepy children.

He had a promise to fulfill and he whispered this to his beloved, “We’re almost done.”

* * *

Izaya had put the children to bed, pressing a light kiss onto each of their foreheads, the twins in their fluffy animal onesies snuggling each other under the blankets. Lovingly, he had dimmed down the lights, flicking a switch to turn the room into a universe that revolved, with the occasional shooting stars making a pass upon the ceiling. He could almost catch them in his hands and at times he and the children pretended this was possible.

Him and _Shizu-chan_ had decorated this nursery together, he recalls. In a sense, everything here had their personal touch, like the addition of this or that book or stuffed animal they'd selected personally, or the toy chests Izaya himself had painted with little boats, or those small tables and chairs his husband took the time to hammer together. They had brought them here from their old apartment -who could forget? It was memorable since it took all of Shizuo's efforts to reign in his strength in order not to destroy the parts he was assembling.

The former Informant still thinks that was so cute. He kept a picture of it.

“What a quiet evening.”

Drawing the curtains to a close, the unlikely Kline _Matriarch_ mused how they had already managed to stay here for half the decade. That made up almost all of their years abroad, well, if you were to include the time they lived in that building near the suburbs of California.

That in turn was almost a year after the incidents back _home_. He didn’t even know he had unconsciously been counting, up until these days now when they were packing up to return. But he had reservations, Izaya clenched his fists, because he knew he'd made many enemies for himself back there.

_‘How am I supposed to go about that?’_ he still managed to smirk. Good question.

“Ah, you’re done for Orihara!” he uttered to himself, choking that back when the babes stirred, but effectively lulling the two to sleep when he’d flipped another switch that in turn played some very light yet soothing music to accompany the constellations filling the room. He let out a sigh of relief when the kids settled back to their dreams...

Pulling _something_ out from the confines of a nearby cubby, the former Information Broker collapsed onto one of the comfy Vallentunas that was found in the room, turning the gadget on as he flicked at the bobbing ears of the whimsical hard case that protected it from scratches, knowingly using the kids’ educational tablet to connect with the House internet and check up on matters like he often would.

He clicked on a number of links saved to his private email, including some clandestine places he rarely had accessed these last five years, all noticeably opened in privacy mode or utilizing shielded apps. One of them was the KI Message Hub where his husband had already posted an update regarding their move. It was drawing much nearer than he wanted.

Izaya mused, “So  _Shizu-chan_ has already chosen a date when we will be leaving. Why is this giving me the jitters? Is it my wedding day?”

The plan was to utilize the available infrastructure in Japan to transfer some of the manufacturing processes there. Logically and as anticipated, the government here offered a space in _Yokota_ , where they were likewise arranged to land and make their entry, the full immunity of American Citizens entailed and promised.

It was of course a mutual thing. The government was just making sure that they had first dibs on any advances and developments in the near future, especially since the KI Department for R & D was also getting moved alongside the many projects Izaya and his group had in testing. Typical vultures. They scavenge the edge of all reason to reap the benefits. The  _Quid Pro Quo_ kind of scenario.

But of course _Shaun_ knew this trick. Oldest one and the first the late Patriarch had taught them both as a lesson in business. Especially as Weapons Dealers, it was practical to make sure not to owe people too many favours so as to **not** have the need to pay anyone back. Wise words, really, and the couple lived its philosophy, putting all matters pertaining KI to caution.

Shizuo actually made a move against this sort of disadvantage a few months back, investing in the construction of their very own compound alongside other facilities on properties that Old Man Kline bought ages ago on Japanese soil. All that was needed was to finish obtaining the necessary permission which of course was being taken cared of even as he spoke. Construction has already long started.

They had been left idle for some time, those said properties, but, as if in anticipation that the two of them were going home, these select places were not among the ones that their dead father’s will counted to be sold off. A businessman’s intuition no less, to think about the future. But it had saved them all the trouble had it not?

Izaya need not spill the beans on any of their trade secrets then, or to divulge the processes to those greedy bastards in power. Fits well with Shizuo’s main objective too, perhaps. The other thoughtfully didn’t want to put the family in a bind and, indubitably, so did Old Man Kline who was helping them beyond the grave.

“Our stock exchange index still looks pretty good. And I know our kids will have cash to burn even in a hundred years. But why am I somewhat perturbed by the situation?”

What troubles him is actually not the move itself, not the prospect of adjustment or the going home per se, but the fact that they’d been gone so long that he did not know what to watch out for. He had no safety measures in place for _things_ , especially in the case of some unforeseen _emergencies_. Then again, what emergencies were these he was thinking of?

Red brown eyes drifted over to the sleeping ones, before he returned to the display on screen, tapping the icon of a map application to get a virtual view of the whole planet, using his lengthy fingers and light touch to zoom in on the continent they were currently on, America, then in one sweep whirl over halfway across the globe.

He continued tapping until his gaze fell upon the sovereign island nation of Japan, the shifting colours reflecting on his face as he stared hard at the country. A rather accurate visual representation of that more like it, its general terrain and territories as seen rather clearly via intensive satellite imagery.

If he closed in enough, he’d be able to see those properties which belonged to KI, even those classified and off the grid. Places that would be part of their homecoming. Then of course who could overlook **that** …

Double-tapping on the location, Izaya focused in on the wards of the Tokyo Metropolis, at _Shinjuku_ where he had been in before, then, not so very far off, _Toshima_ , where _Ikebukuro_ is. How nostalgic. It’s been ages since he’d indulged in some recollection, sweeping through the memories of past days and nights when he still, sometimes literally, had that world in his hands there. Or when he still had his fingers double-dipping in matters he should not have.

Slumping unto the sectional, the former _watcher_ was weighing if he should do what he had been very great at doing those times, when he was still the _physiognomy_ behind the greater evils that occurred in his now-husband’s old turf. Should he also lose himself in finding out the answers to his own questions?

Not that he had not started yet, but somehow, just egging his sisters to capitalizing on the matter of their supposedly _hush-hush_ return is not enough.

_It._

**Was not.**

_E n o u g h._

Resting his head against the back of his seat, Izaya blankly stared up the ceiling, counting the dancing stars perusing his vision, ears catching again the small tinkling sounds of the lullaby he’d tuned out that clearly still wafted all over the nursery.

He raised the tablet to look at the map, failing to realize that he’d already enlarged _Ikebukuro_ altogether and was now tracing its many interconnecting streets. He used to run these paths, stalk or haunt them, whichever happened first. He whined. 

“ _Shizu-chan_ will **kill** me…” he rested the screen to his forehead, closing his eyes, feeling a heat beginning to form on the spot where his skin and the gadget touched. He stretched out his limbs, yawning, but kept the still-glowing screen where it was as his thoughts continued to drift.

Whatever does he do _with himself_?

Whatever does he do _with the situation_?

* * *

**[ THE RETURN OF THE URBAN LEGENDS! ]**

submitted 7 days ago by TheOnesThatKnowItAll

**696 comments  share save hide  report flag**

. . .

// thread message //

// private //

To: Admin

From: T.T.

**Uhm, _Admin-san_ , I have a question.** 

// thread message reply //

// private //

To: T.T.

From: Admin

**Go ahead, shoot! What can we help you with? We’d be glad to answer all questions and everything that you have in mind. Since you’re such an active subscriber of our threads and all that.**

// thread message reply //

// private //

To: Admin

From: T.T.

**Oh.**

**Geez thank you.**

**Well...about your Lost Legends thread.**

// thread message reply //

// private //

To: T.T.

From: Admin

**Ohoho! So you are even more interested than we thought! You’ve commented at least 93 times on that thread so far!! Isn't that a little bit obsessive?? xDD**

// thread message reply //

// private //

To: Admin

From: T.T.

**(sweatdrops)**

**I’m surprised you actually kept count.**

**It’s not that I’m that interested. It’s just that I am curious.**

. . .

_Are t h e y_ **_really_ ** _coming back?_


	10. Touchdown in Throw Town I

It should be almost 5:11 PM in Tokyo by _Shizuo Heiwajima_ 's estimations, glancing at his watch that still bore the time of California, as he was walking past the threshold to find his sleeping _Izaya-kun_ in bed with their children, an arm lightly thrown over the Twins who were also fast asleep cuddled against their _mother_. While in the latter's hand was a neglected copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ by Shakespeare that was almost falling lose. 

And here he thought starting the children early on the prose stylistics of Cicero was excessive. He takes it that teaching their _Samien_ this way was effective, but _that boy_ was different, and so were these two, the Patriarch shook his head.

However does his beloved want to tutor them on this? He need not make such geniuses of their younger children. He should let them be at their age...

Taking the book from that hand and resting it on top the shelf nearby, Shizuo eased his fingers through his male wife’s hair, running that down his cheek, smiling at the little crease of the brows and stir his simple gesture was able to produce, as Izaya pulled the kids closer to him, his husband pulling the comforter over them three, taking the remote to next adjust the AC to a comfortable cool, just tampering a little with the thermostat. 

Then just as silently, he moved towards the table where he'd set up a laptop, booting it on with a button press to instantly connect to the interwebs available on board. Thank gods the Wi-Fi connection was now on a steady pace. He'd been told there had just been too many a  _dead spot_ that they'd obviously passed _over_ , but the strength was appearing better than it had been during the turn of the day now.

Maybe he could finally get through.

He's been dying _figuratively_ to conference with some people for almost half a day.

* * *

Mairu Orihara had just come home to their penthouse unit, actually one of the apartments that used to belong to her _Oniichan_ , now signed under their names and left to their care when the oldest of them had gone overseas. She, for all practical reasons, shares it with her twin, Kururi, and had adjusted to living this rather well a-do life together. Never mind if they no longer went to the same school together.

Mairu, being more of the outgoing young lady of her age, chose to take up a Bachelor's degree at one of the local universities, to be specific, the University of Tokyo, at the suggestion of their brother dearest, banking on the institution's track record and the fact that it was just at most thirty minutes of a drive away. While her sister, whom was more outspoken on the internet than in reality, had chosen to take online classes instead where she actually flourished via her many rigorous modules and projects.

_Bummer._

This was among the few _exceptional_ times they'd parted ways in terms of decisions really, and somehow it felt like they were going to die one without the other.

Okay that's an exaggeration, but still, they have been together all their lives that it was utterly difficult to not be with each other! Though they lived in the same place, the many hours between them was like a punishment, especially to Mairu.

" _Kuru-nee_! I'm home!"

Though now in this setup, to the latter, it felt more like she had a wife waiting at home, the image of that giving her the _goosies_ , her twin sister and how she was doing occupying her mind most hours while away, or while driving to and from the University. They do maintain close communication: email, text, call -you name it! There were just the two of them left in Japan after all. The rest of the family had...all gone out of the country without them. Not at all a problem. 

Since, from the start, their parents seemed to have found the best excuse to cast their children to a certain state of abandonment due to work, and their brother was somewhat psychotic. It was fine. It was easier to just imagine that they were orphans anyway, than find explanations as to why they lived like they did without the guidance of adults. They'd _hate_ to have turned out as anything else otherwise.

Speaking of, it was the same for their _Iza-nii_. They at times imagined him to be actually dead when he'd left, supporting them from heaven or hell, whichever he ended up in. Especially when he went under the name of Kline in America and married another man as _someone else_. 

He had cut all ties to his own family, in a sense. Although who were they to complain? He had left his sisters with the means, the many luxury of things he had tossed their way when he eloped with _Shizuo Heiwajima_ ; much like getting their share of an inheritance at such a young age from an _estranged_ relative they did not really like. **At first.**

"What's for dinner?"

"Cream Dory," Kururi tossed the answer without looking up from her work.

"Oooh!! Did you cook? I haven't eaten anything decent all day! Like, just all fast food and I can't say much about the cafeteria and that cafe we both like is not even open..."

The usual tattle between them, Mairu Orihara, now of an older form and appearance, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, throwing her bag over to land haphazardly on the couch, passing by the corner where she had moved all her exercise equipment to, a set of punching bags and weights and a dart board. They had a pool table somewhere too but then they were not much for it. They rarely had friends over, or, more appropriately, they _couldn't_ just have anyone over.

They had to keep some shred of anonymity after all, and much caution in everything they do. The reason being because, as strange or as expected of them, they _both_ had s o m e w h a t  **also** inherited their brother's infamous profession.

Maybe one could say they were merely doing the work like perfect copies of their _Izaya-nii_ at first, all just for the sake of quenching curiosity in the beginning, undeniably so since no one was better than _Orihara-san_  was at information gathering back in his days.

But as they learned the ropes, as they practiced through many runs these past years, add that to their equal fearlessness and personal capabilities, they soon built a name for themselves all their own. Not to mention... they have _perfected_ each other.

See, Kururi still had all her well-endowed features, but Mairu had likewise taken them on after an unexpected growth spurt. They looked _exactly_ ** _alike_** now, and despite this being uncharacteristic, they are _keeping_ it that way. There was just a practical use to be able to be another person entirely when the need arises. To be able to stand in or pose as each other. It had its benefits.

" _Nee-chan_! Kiss!" Like they usually did, there was that meaningful smooch of greeting, an invigoration to the younger Orihara who'd now peered over her sister's shoulder, at whatever it was that Kururi was doing.

Was she investigating things? Or was it the Rumour Board she was busy with? Looked like the latter as she was appeared to be engaged with talking to a certain username T.T., that person appearing to be uncommonly interested about the Lost Legends thread they had started a couple of weeks back.

Well, the hype was already dissipating on that one. People somehow have lost interest or were gravitating towards other topics they had posted up. Anywhere from the Wasabi scandal to GMO babies. All except this person, T.T., as it looked like.

"Reheat your food."

"I'll do that a little later. I'm more interested in this guy," Mairu declared, sinking to the carpet and hugging about her sister's similarly curvier form, the act of slipping her hands about bringing forth a pleasant smile to her face and a warmth to her stomach that she gave her twin another kiss on the cheek for it. 

The other had become such a beautiful woman, and, oddly enough, so had the other. But the younger of the siblings seemed not wanting to say they were ever comparable. Her _Kuru-nee_  was still the prettier, ever since, she'd been the the more amazing in her sibling's eyes...

Yet back to the peculiarity at hand, as she laid her chin upon that shoulder, Mairu briefly took hold of the Bluetooth mouse so she could navigate the message logs. With the way the convo was actually going, this... _person_ , whoever it was that uses the initials T.T., did not only sound simply _curious_ about the scoop, but was downright _desperate_ and somewhat _obsessed_ with digging for any scrap of information that had to do with the Lost Legends.

"He seems absorbed with gossip about our brother dearest. I mean he has not let up yet?"

Kururi simply shook her head. "Not yet."

Somehow that made Mairu smile, prompting the other to notice the malevolent sadism that briefly swam into her younger twin's expression as the latter thought about playing the person's interest on the subject and _maybe_ mentally torture T.T. of it. But was pinched on the cheek immediately, bringing the discussions back to earth, Kururi tugging even harder when her sister began to complain like she usually did.

"Ow ow oww! _Kuru-nee_! What was that for!"

The older twin flicked her nose in addition this time, and she had not prepared for that, flinching yet again, hands flying to soothe the sting then  cover for any repeat of the gesture when Kururi demanded rather flatly, "Behave. Don't play with them."

She had no other choice but to concede, apologizing in profusion, like always affording such a greater respect for her older sister, tossing her hands up and laughing finally in defeat: "Okay okay! I give! I'm really sorry!"

She was happier to be allowed to settle back into her usual place, wrapped around the other, Mairu keeping her eyes quietly on the things her twin was doing online so she wouldn't disturb her, at the multiple message boards opened on the screen, the many websites, the multiple emails that even extended to one or two of her phones.

There was a myriad of online personalities that Kururi was somewhat using to get into places, in the words of their _Iza-nii_ , to help manipulate the online world's perception of her. Not like she was alone in this. Because though not as frequent as the older, Mairu likewise maintains many personas online, both male or female, to aid in their investigations and fact-finding.

It was also something that was unusually useful, a simple requirement of accuracy being all it takes to maintain nuances in the mannerisms of each and every one of those unique personifications, then, people will give you their trust even to the point of _loving_  you in the online world...

“Ah, _Kuru-nee_ …Look see! Over there!” Mairu reached out a finger and pointed, pressing the ball of her digit hyper-actively to the screen. “Have you noticed the corner’s been blinking with this notification for a while now?” 

“No. Why?”

“Because it is! Hahah - are you actually just ignoring things?” the younger twin resumed to wounding herself about again. “It’s been doing that since earlier. You should check it out.”

She waited until her sister had settled before Kururi nodded once at the suggestion, moving her cursor over the said notification and clicking to see. “Who?” but turning to look at each other as the mystery _web caller_ came to view.

* * *

Kasuka Heiwajima, more famously known as _Yuuhei Hanejima_ , had since maintained, from his rise to acclaim up to the present, his standing on the top spot of Japan’s local entertainment scene, by now a seasoned actor with accolades, awards and fans that not only exist on the domestic scale but in the international setting as well, having gained consecutive Japan Academy Prize plaudits, numerous Blue Ribbons, Japan Film Professional Awards and some Asian and even overseas honours, to name a few.

He had also moved to invest in businesses, spotting the city with franchise chains, restaurants and real estate ventures under his real name. A part of his foresight of the future, so he says, being in a long-term engagement with partner, _Ruri Hijiribe_ , and somewhat believing that the show business will not be the only path that he’ll be taking all his life.   

He also plans to start a family, seeing the satisfaction this most basic building block of society had given his older brother, no matter if the latter’s relationship wasn’t as widely accepted of a thing. Still, his _Onii-chan_ was happy with his _Iza-nii_ , and that was the only thing that mattered. 

Definitely not as aromantic as people actually see him to be, Kasuka also wanted a life like that when at last he makes his final curtain call. He was not getting any younger. Maybe in this year or the next, perhaps he and Ruri could finally settle...especially since his older brother was coming home and he could finally have him attend the ceremonies.

Speaking of whom, as of late, the actor _Heiwajima_ had been stuck with reminiscing about his childhood, as if reviewing the days before his unexpected career leading all the way to when he finally saw his sibling board a plane to unknown lands with _that guy_ everyone claimed he hated, the arch-nemesis who framed him in the first place, only to be revealed as his lover in the end.

Kasuka somehow found it _strange_ , how things ended up like they are now. But endearing when it was all brought to light and definitely amusing when, despite assuring the older of them that he could handle himself, his  _Onii-chan_ ’s biggest worry was still Kasuka and his well being. Even while they were already in the US, his sibling would still find a way to check up on him.

However that too had somehow grew less and lesser as the years rolled by.

It’s safe to assume that the actor had finally convinced his older brother that he was going to be all right. He was resilient like that, adaptive, likened to a stubborn tree whose roots run deep into the ground that no storm or even a fierce _tsunami_ could pull out of. Kasuka actually worried about his _Onii-chan_ more than the latter realized. That was America. Did he even know what it was he was getting into...?

Late in the afternoon and just barely waking up, exhausted from three days' worth of shooting non-stop for an upcoming movie where he without a doubt once again took the lead role, followed by the few meetings with business partners as he signed into ownership of stocks, then that luncheon with another set of producers who were proposing that a documentary of his life be done. He was still thinking about the last one.

This was what made up the entirety of his existence somewhat. Since the demand for him was becoming more and more grueling, he can sometimes lose track of when the night turned to days and vice versa, at times the toxicity of it taking a toll on his body that he’d at least been in the hospital a few times and, called on _Dr. Kishitani_ a few times, or had slept in like a hibernating Polar Bear whenever there was even just a day's off.

Despite not really showing any outward signs of it, Kasuka'd suffered a great deal inside. Which brings him to considering something he'd been putting off for while now. That perhaps it was time to turn in the towel after such an _illustrious_ career and be content with the notions of a _normal_ life as a good citizen.

As Ruri had put it blandly, _‘You are no Shizuo Heiwajima.’_ That was also correct. His brother and him, in spite of Kasuka being the younger, he had not the stamina to prolong his agony or ignore it any longer altogether.

A quick trip to the shower to soak up, he’d left his sleeping _partner_ to the purposely darkened interior of their shared bedroom, _Ruri_ in the same way just returned from commitments that, to his surmise, were actually more than his workload but she was holding up to pretty well. He can’t argue with that. She was a _special_ woman.

Padding barefoot towards the kitchen with nothing but a pair of boxers and a shower robe on right after, the actor was toweling his hair up and checking the contents of their two-door refrigerator, seeing an assortment of food options after finding a handler’s note stating they’d just come by earlier to restock. But wasn't this too much for two considering they hardly have enough time to actually sit down for anything that was home-cooked with their profession? The quantity could feed a small army.

There were fresh produce and ingredients, some microwavable and ready-to-eat meals, meat and fishes from the farms and ports. But really not having much of a stomach even for his favourite curry, Kasuka simply found some sticky lemon rolls and made coffee to go with it, briefly wondering where _Yuigadokusonmaru_ might be as he walked back to their room to check up on his lover.

He’s never seen that feline about lately. Perhaps his pet had found a family, and before Kasuka had even started his own which is a shame. That cat beat him to it if so was the case.

 _Ruri Hijiribe_ was still sound asleep and from the looks of it was truly at peace. Her face was not contorting with this expression he sees from time to time whenever she had so much on her plate. Add that to her own personal contemplations regarding some compunctions in their lives, this utterly rare calm gave him some manner of comfort. It looks like she had been cut some slack at least from work today.

 _‘Good night, sweet princess,’_ he was quoting the feminized line most commonly known as a call to Shakespeare in theatre, from the line made famous by the playwright’s _Horatio_ in **Hamlet**. Somehow, it was fitting.

Closing the door behind him quietly, after slipping on some clothes to deal with the wet things for laundering later on, Kasuka felt satisfaction in the act of simple chores, more than none having tasks he was not allowed to do by himself what with his handlers and the staff that usually take care of everything else for him really.

The reason why there was not the sight of a household helper here in his newest penthouse. It afforded him the simplicity and the privacy without having to rely much on others. It made him feel completely typical despite his _unusuality_.

The coffee had done brewing when he had returned, the actor pouring himself a cup and taking that with his plate of lemon rolls to the balcony outside, a little later to realize that his phone had been vibrating from where he had left it on the counter, stuck to silent mode to prevent it from waking his lover up.

The younger Heiwajima was perplexed.

More like a little surprised to see _who_ it was that was on the other end although that had not visibly surfaced into any manner of expression, answering the unexpected call immediately. Their early morning schedules with Kasuka usually the one dialing in had altered today - did anything happen that prompted the change?

“ _Onii-chan?_ ” came the younger Heiwajima’s voice as he discovered that it was not only a simple long-distance call but a video conference, another screen popping up on his mobile browser. “What happened?” was his instant question, out of concern that never really broke the serenity of his features.

* * *

The squeals were inevitable when, upon joining the conference call, the face of none other than _Yuuhei Hanejima_ swam to the surface of the screen, Mairu dancing all over the place like the fangirl that she is while Kururi did the more logical thing and pressed the record button. Footage.

"Hi," was the older twin's very light greeting, as the younger of them pressed closely to the camera with a wide smile: " _Kasu-chan_!" a little endearment considering they were basically related now. "We didn't expect you to be here! We're actually in a conference call with you!"

More squealing, though the object of their adoration, both obviously or otherwise, held no emotion on his face in retort to that, not truly like his many characters. In real life, he appeared to have been sculpted out of apathy.

"Good afternoon," he said simply even as the two weren't staying put, their part of the screen a mess of limbs and all as Mairu tackled Kururi with glee. This always happens. The younger Heiwajima sighed. At least there were no pepper sprays or taser guns involved in the subduing of the younger Orihara twin.

 _'Sorry for the wait.'_ A voice broke through the noise suddenly, causing the three to pause. That was before the handsome face of a more mature _Shizuo Heiwajima_ in a fitted turtleneck swam up to the screen, adjusting the camera from the looks of it to get a better angle. _'Sorry. I forgot to press the button,'_ he once again said.

Kasuka understood that, with this crowd in attendance, it may get rowdy. With any luck, they may end up waking Ruri. He did the practical thing then of closing the sliding glass doors of the balcony behind him and using earphones, as he soaked up the last rays of sunlight with the view of the city before him.

He didn't really have the luxury of time to pause and stare, although with _family_ he couldn't help but make certain adjustments. In truth he liked looking at the changes in his _Onii-chan_ , at the things that he'd began to notice since five years ago, like that confidence and that air of certainty, the undeniable sincerity. Even the change in clothes that showed the inner workings of a more sophisticated _man_. It suited his brother very well.

"Hi," Kururi merely repeated. Mairu was fast on the follow-up. "Oh hi _Shizu-nii_! Where's our _brother dearest_?"

At the question, Shizuo tilted the laptop by a bit, showing them the bed and the confined interior just behind him where the oldest of the Oriharas with the kids laid so peacefully asleep, Izaya with his guard totally down and was in a sense vulnerable. Still a queer sight. But what did he have to worry about with their _Shizu-nii_ around?

"We should not wake them," Kururi suggested. And Mairu agreed, "We should keep it on the low then. Like… _'HUSH!'_ with this conversation and all that jazz!"

She squealed that excitedly though that her sister covered her mouth instantly, again making Kururi consider using a ball gag now and actually waving one to view.

Shizuo facepalmed, and Kasuka inwardly chuckled as the sisters wrestled about. Their usual behaviour, despite becoming such beautiful young ladies, sometimes, their actions were not truly lady-like at all. Yet there's no harm done. These things were routine and brought about the smiles more often than not. Shizuo had a smile on his face as he righted his laptop in fact.

Them and their siblings. Maybe he should have waited for Izaya to have woken up as well? His male wife rather _liked_ to talk with his sisters nowadays, the latter sharing that sentiment as they now thought their brother to be the coolest being on earth, married to their equally awesome  _Shizu-nii_.

Their respect for him kind of grew with the distance. In fact, it was such a big deal that in the penthouse, even as they'd been told that they could do what they wanted with it, there still existed the chair that neither of them ever sat upon, at the old desk that belonged to Izaya, his workplace left untouched, his own room in tact with his switchblades, his jackets and all his other stuff. As if at any time they knew that _he_ was _coming back_.

That wouldn't at all be farther from the truth. Izaya will be coming home soon. They all were.

 _'The reason I actually wanted to talk to you three is because I need to tell you something,'_ Shizuo's tone of voice rather shifted, his expression clearing up into one of seriousness as he settled back into his chair.

Kasuka rather caught the gist of it and sought to confirm, "Did _Iza-nii_ already agree with your plans?"

Shizuo nodded once as he retorted, resting his elbows on the arms of his leather seat as he made a steeple of his fingers, _'Yes he has.'_

The twins passed a glance, one to the other, not really certain if they understood what it was that the two _Heiwajimas_ were discussing.

"Hey...is there something we're supposed to know that we don't know about?"

Their _Shizu-nii_ briefly considered the matter. Oh that's right. He hadn't mentioned _this_ to the twins yet had he? And, knowing Izaya and his selective communication skills sometimes, he may have not told them of _it_ either. He sighed.

Kasuka didn't intrude on the situation and waited for the details to come from his brother. Their life. His call.

"I thought he had mentioned it before," said the Heiwajima/Kline Patriarch. "But listen, me and your brother have decided to come back to Japan."

There was a long pause from the three, a few short moments when time slowed down to a snail's pace. Then Mairu started.

"Oh  _that_.

"He already told us about it," she waved off, no disrespect meant for their _super cool_ brother-in-law. "He mentioned it about the same week you asked him I guess. I can't remember the date but that was when he'd said that you approached him and he was okay with it."

Kasuka blinked. "I didn't know that. I mean, not about the move but that he'd mentioned it to you."

"You should talk to us more,  _Yuu-nii_. We can tell you all sorts of information..."

The conversation went on in length excluding _him_. Shizuo smiled however. He wasn't talking about _that_.

"You _still_ haven't noticed it, have you?" their _Shizu-nii_ said, and the three paused again. What did he mean?

Then it was Kururi that figured out this little enigma as she recalled the earlier sweep of the camera that the oldest in conference did to show them the kids and their brother. 

"Airplane windows," she muttered, unsure, so she kept remembering the scene. The other two visibly did a double take as well.

"...

"HOLY **FUCK** _SHIZU-NII_! ARE YOU GUYS ALREADY IN JAPAN!!??"

Mairu's reaction at the realization made Shizuo laugh really hard, as Kururi was stuck figuring how she'd only guessed it just now.

Kasuka would have smiled if he had the faculties to do so. They were actually very early weren't they? He had actually been thinking that they would not be here yet, at least not in a couple more months...

The family was already closer than they had ever imagined. No longer a hemisphere away. This wasn't such a mundane day as it turned out. Not like how it usually ended. 

All in all, a pleasant surprise...


	11. Touchdown in Throw Town II

A personalized Boeing 747-8 Intercontinental painted black as the darkest night, part a choice of stealth, part a choice of aesthetic, the typical when most of your arrivals were known to fall during the evenings and needed to be more or less anonymous in many problematic countries. But such a magnificent beauty, surely people would tend to agree that in any landing strip it was hard to miss. Add that to the fact that it was a _luxury on wings_  that only those with enough cash to burn can afford transforming, not only the outside but also the inside of such a behemoth. The price tag was close, if not already, more than half a billion for this one alone.

When Shizuo first saw it, the Kline Air 01 Carrier, that had been when he'd first started out as the aid for the late Arthuro Kline. He never actually knew such a thing even existed for use by  _private_ citizens, but the old man had opened his eyes to these marvels. The way that he made him learn and remember things of this sort, that time explaining how this had been similar to the aircraft him and Izaya took all the way to the US, the former Patriarch pointing more aspects Shizuo would otherwise miss and be impatient about under tutorship.

In truth, Shizuo Heiwajima only found  _learning_  completely interesting because it was  _that person_ who had been mentoring him. Otherwise, what could he have retained of the moment? He always thought himself as dumb, no doubt, when there was actually a world of discoveries that was before him. He understood that now. The moment he began flying Kline Air 01 with Arthuro teaching him much more along the way, things had certainly shifted in perspective for him...

Now a part of the inheritance entrusted to them,  _Shaun_ had since become very familiar with all the parts of their family's personal aircraft. From its elegant interior complete with the normal amenities of a decent-sized home, the fully furnished dining area, well-stocked kitchen, room, baths, a receiving/lounge area, den and study, to even an underside storage space that can carry at least a car and, of course, as they are the Klines, heavy armament and weaponry, he can definitely maneuver through the space blind. Likewise take on the controls, coming into terms with how it is to operate the technological advancements fitted into the plane, how the existence of such help to evade the dangers in flight, aware in the same way of the capabilities of their pilots and affording them his trust as the  _old man_  had given it, these former members of the Air Force who knew what necessary precautions to take when the situation arises considered by Shizuo as members of his family now too.

It was truly an amazing fleet in every respect.

The Kline Household actually was in possession of three that are used for anything from the transport of freight and cargo, to manpower and, of course, for Family travels itself. It is the _‘Queen of the Skies’_ after all, among the favourite in terms of personal jets to carry dignitaries and other celebrities. It was in the league of Air Force One which was likewise a highly customized Boeing itself, the 747-200B.

But leaving the shores of the States, moving forward, Kline Air 01 will now find its new home in  _Yokota_ , alongside a few other smaller personal planes and maybe some of the KI helicopters until their private compound is done and the permits to allow them to operate in the country are all settled.

Regardless, for now, it was something that was steadily making its way through Japanese air space with the Heiwajima-slash- _Kline_ family, cleared to land on that said Air Base, following internal agreements so they can be checked  _discreetly_ into the country. All a matter of protocol really. Due to the nature of their ties with the government, they were deemed assets in need of protection and were given some  _unusual_  privileges...

* * *

 _He_  had just woken up and was not even quite on the realm of the oriented just yet, thinking it a crying shame that he slept throughout almost the whole trip, though was quickly over that as he chucked it all to being bored with the prospect of cruising over nothing but pure ocean beneath his feet. That being said, he could not wait to reach land, despite that being followed by yet another long drive to  _Yamanashi_ until they reached the remote area surrounding the Kline Main Estate. They're staying there for the meantime until he can convince his husband. Izaya wanted a place in the Metropolis of Tokyo, like he used to and still had actually.

The former Informant tossed in bed, but pushed himself to sit up, remembering what Shizuo said before leaving the US. He wanted dinner to be along the way in some _traditional_ restaurant as the family’s  _significant_ first meal in Japan, sentimental much. He went on to say their  _first_   _night_  in the country should hold some form of meaning as fitting.

That was rather adorable, but Izaya figured he'd get to that later as he still continued yawning, very much the reluctant sleepyhead.

It was not even half the hour yet into this side of the world’s timezone and he was already complaining, muttering lowly to himself while watching over the children, "Now I can sympathize with our people in the  _Business Process Outsource_ department" - an attempt at making light of the shift in hours that somewhat began to hurt his head.

Noticing  _that_ meant his body also had to adjust. Curse the fact that he wasn't as frequent a flyer as his husband since he usually preferred home and left the business trips to Shizuo. This was the first major overseas trip he's had in over five years. Ironically enough, the last he'd taken was the one when they'd left Japan. That struck him as nostalgic, like how he'd be stuck with some major jet lag upon arrival, he was sure.

"Leave those employees alone to their work."

Speak of  _nostalgia_ , Shizuo had come right on cue with a happy smile on his face despite being met by another deep yawn from his  _male_  wife, the Patriarch pulling Izaya into his embrace as the latter found his feet, rubbing eyes, straight into a fur jacket Shizuo'd readily unfolded, a light press of his lips to that cheek whispering sweet nothings with a "You might get cold" and a promise that they would be landing shortly. The unlikely Kline  _Matriarch_ need only be a bit more patient.

Seemed accurate enough, since Shizuo likewise gathered their children to him, but only so he could wrap them in their own jackets and put on their socks, the small pairs of sneakers that he’d chosen set aside for them to wear later. Such deep sleepers that couldn’t be disturbed even by the toss and turbulence of these skies. His  _Shizu-chan_ had decided to leave them as they were for the meantime, slipping his phone out of a pocket and taking a picture as an remembrance of the utterly lovable moment.

“Really cute,” _Shaun_ grinned, whispering, something to which _Isaiah_ was tempted to retort  _‘So are you’_ to, but kept quiet about, to let the three have their time. He was content to just watch this all somehow, feeling connected to it, and wouldn't have wanted anything else to change about the scenario as he snuggled into that coat. It was warm like Shizuo's embrace. He smiled.

"I'll go get us some coffee," said Izaya finally, excusing himself, bearing in mind that maybe he should pick out which restaurant to stop by and suggest that to Shizuo later on, assuming things had not _changed_ that _much_ with the local scenery. Somewhere with some good fatty tuna. Or Italian definitely. He could always search through the internet...

What Izaya didn't know was that as much as he had been watching his husband, Shizuo was likewise watching him back from the corner of his eyes, the older Heiwajima following him with his stare as he'd vanished through the doorway. The Patriarch tarried after shortly, but not before kissing the still oblivious twins on their foreheads, picking up a couple of the animal-shaped pillows for them to snuggle just when they'd stirred.

He caught up with Izaya in the dining area of the plane, cornering him against the counter with a hug from behind as the other was pouring them both some coffee, asking just as Shizuo buried his face against his shoulder, "Want cream in yours? Maybe sweeter?"

"Are you _happy_?" Came Shizuo’s muffled reply, that warm breath tickling his neck, making the former Informant shudder as lips trailed a light series of kisses after. He paused with what he was doing, distracted, settling the spoon down and aside, arms wounding around the stronger limbs that held him so close, so protectively, feeling safe and in his proper place, strangely. He exhaled.

" _Thank you_ ," it took Izaya a while to say, smiling to the gesture as easily as he’d leaned back into it. "Thank you for being such a thoughtful person despite my misgivings towards you in the past." There was only sincerity in those words.

* * *

Izaya was off to prepare for landing, last seen by his husband rousing their twins after doing away with his own regimen. They were just awaiting for the pilots to declare the final ETA, Shizuo finishing the last of his coffee as he waited in the lounge for his family, checking on news from overseas this time.

His spot offered a view of the outside through the windows, the late afternoon that had now turned into night with its city lights beyond reminding him just how  _close_ they were home. Japan. He had not seen it in years, it had not seen him in years...not even while he had become a jet-setter in many other places. An irony that he hadn't even visited this country despite it being a huge trade partner of their business.

 _'I wonder what had changed. And am I that different now?'_ Shizuo thought, a beating in his chest that he felt with his palm. He was elated, excited, very much wanting to be done and on ground to see it all for himself once more, however, noticed the same time that there was a delay somewhat.

Judging by the plane's uneasy shift, like those times when they had experienced such landings due to clearance obstructions in some countries, Shaun Kline pondered at the situation. Kline Air 01 seemed to have been flying about in circles for a while now, prompting Shizuo to ring for their  _right hands_  and inquire _,_  Clyde casting a brief look at Miranda Arci who nodded as the both of them came in with the unwanted news.

"Boss. Looks like we'll have some issues with regard to landing at the Base," said his Executive Secretary, showing Shizuo the satellite image of what now looked to be a small gathering outside  _Yokota_ ’s gates, of what appeared to be a horde of vans and other vehicles in wait. "We just received this footage from our liaison there..." 

The Patriarch knew this scenario pretty well. They’ve been bothered by this before so many times even during the death of their late father. The pestering  _Paparazzi_. So the Press had caught up with them again?

“But how did they find out? We made sure no one else knew of this,” Miranda Arci gave voice to her thoughts as she sighed, an impatient hand on her hip as she tossed her longer tresses over a shoulder, checking her own phone with a scowl. “We had not even sent word to the Main Estate yet.”

Shizuo had this gut feeling suddenly. The typical voice inside his head. He was going to say _'Information Broker'_ , but had accepted that  **that** was a more less than likely case. It was a force of habit was what it looked like, something that he hadn't oddly notioned towards in a while when they were in America, that was to think  _h i s_ _Izaya-kun_ had something to do with this like he had in the past with so many other mishaps. Damn. He was indeed home, wasn't he? Even some of these old inclinations were surfacing...

Although Shizuo was not that far off track really, _if only he knew_ , that his sentiment was actually right on the money. For somewhere else, _two devious young ladies_ were playing their little games, the one responsible for summoning the Media to where the couple was supposed to be making their entrance into Japan.

But that still remains to be discovered. Shizuo at the moment had to decide and _fast_. The flight had been long and tiring, the carrier likewise with its huge resource considerations, needed to land soon. He made up his mind.

“Contact the Office of the Prime Minister and the Office of the US Ambassador. Get a direct line through _stat_. Tell them we're _changing itineraries_ and taking a detour,” said the current Kline Patriarch.

Clyde followed up as he and Miranda all but took half and half of the order to fulfill, exhibiting their usual flawless cooperation, “Where to? A local airport?” which was quite insightful of him really.

Shizuo broke into a long-drawn sigh. That would be apt. He had a plan. “Whichever is closest with anonymity.

"Get us an emergency permission to land.” 

* * *

Izaya noticed the unusual turn of the plane, for fact, it was doing a complete one-eighty towards the other direction, confirming this as he took a peek outside one of the circular windows from where he was fixing their children’s clothes. His brows knit. Then deciding to take the kids up into his arms, the former Informant carried them out of the room to search for his husband among the sections of the plane, taking the stairs down to the centre of the carrier to arrive at the lounge area with the twins, Shizaya and Izuo clinging sleepily unto him and their stuffed animals.

“ _Shizu-chan_. Aren’t we...going the _wrong_ way?”

Clyde and Miranda Arci were noticeably too busy to acknowledge him more than the wave and the nod they had given from where they were here and that end of the space, on the phone and the Internet, preoccupied with something that from Izaya's purview looked more like there was a life and death situation going on. His husband too was just as absorbed, only just putting his phone down as he stood up from his seat, though smiling at him and his curiosity as he coaxed one then the other of their babes in to his own arms carefully, so he could sit and strap them in for landing.

“We’re changing destinations,” he explained, next taking his _Izzy_ by the hand to lead him to the seat beside his own, kissing the rings worn by his male wife around that finger apologetically, the same gesture claiming Izaya's lips briefly in equal fashion. “We might just be a _little_ behind schedule...”


	12. The Infamous Ones

Shuji Niekawa’s life had been...varied ever since _it_ happened, those days _back_ , meeting the disreputable personalities that run the cogs and wheels of Ikebukuro, affecting its daily hum in a sublime yet considerable way. Those _dangerous_ people that strangely were connected each to the other, if not in bitter quarrel with the other because, _admittedly_ , there seemed to be only **two** of their sort of people in the city: your _allies_ or your _enemies_ , with one side aiming to assist you in obtaining any goal you may have in mind while the other was intent on destroying all your efforts if not eliminating you altogether.

The memories still bring back much dread, admittedly, that hard, dry lump that was difficult to swallow down his throat. Then considering how your own _flesh and blood_ had become involved, the journalist still shuddered to think. How unlucky can you get?

Life had not at all stayed ordinary after those events years ago... After meeting such men - if ever you can call such fiends and monsters that really. And to discover that there were even bigger hostilities happening in the background that the common _Japanese_ was scarce aware of? The man really had much to worry, especially with the state of the city, even as he was maintaining his objective credo as a reporter. Ikebukuro, though not as large as any, had become the breeding ground of the stupendous, drawing the exceptionally supernatural to it in the same manner.

But then one day, it had all simply eclipsed.

After that large event that prompted so many to march its corners and occupy its alleys, Ikebukuro lost its _Legends_ of the streets, the Strongest Man, the mischievous Information Broker, to name them specifically. The two at the height of their confrontation just...upped and disappeared. Which in turn left a huge hole in the _normally_ abnormal way of things and, like the fall of the dominoes, triggered an inevitable downfall in everything else that made Ikebukuro what it had been in the background: a copse of intrigue, of seductive little games, of the more powerful playing with the lives of others lower than them, of the latter fighting back, sins and not alike. The other _Legends_ likewise fell silent and the clock there huddled to a rusted stop.

Yet it had only been for t h e m, Shuji Niekawa supposed, because for _him_ after these Myths of the City vanished with nary a trace, the city laying low in relative calm, things had rather changed for the _better_ for him. Or rather more accurately, the _peace_ afforded him time to reflect upon his own life, to sift matters through, and he all but finally decided that like these _Lost Legends_ , he too must leave his sick, old perceptions behind. And the reporter simply moved on.

Bizarre that it was too easy to accept that his family was never going to be whole ever again, the dilemma caused none other by himself, but accepting finally that he could not have changed another being’s will even if he wanted to, even if like his Haruna he should obtain, by some desperate way, control over this said will, to manipulate it at his own discretion.

His wife was in no need of him. She was not coming back. His _deranged_ daughter in the same way, vanishing like that. She had proved more than capable of surviving on her own thus she too no longer needed him too. She was in the same way no longer coming back.

Sad as it may, things can no longer and will never return to what they were, and Shuji was only left with nothing but himself now. At first he had asked what ever should he have done with his life next, but then the answers just dawned on him one day.

Acceptance was the key to it.

He just decided to finally straighten his own way and build a resolve worthy of existence once again. He decided to give up on past fails and step forward to a new morning. Strangely enough afterwards, his life was redone, unwinding to reveal this sliver of hope he’d lost somewhere.

Leaving the tabloid his _lacklustre_ career once called home, he tried out as a writer-researcher for one of the largest television outfits in the country when the opportunity presented itself, a one-shot sort of thing, the _make-it-or-break-it_ point of his professional life that, after mustering all he could to earn the job, after endless nights of dedicating himself to creating that breakthrough piece, he _surprisingly_ made the cut of. He became a member of the elite team of Kantō Region’s NNN or the Nippon News Network, a dream that he had not ever considered what with his background in the tabloid.

Though of course it had not at all been roses along this path. There was competition at every turn, hard deadlines set and needing to be met, pressure from all fronts. Given the privilege, it meant he needed to work his way from the lowest rank, crawling the steps up to where he was now five years later, a senior in the Research Department, not only that, a contributor to the channel’s affiliate national newspaper, _Yomiuri Shimbun_ , where he wrote amazing articles about world affairs among other intricate reports under the pen name **Mr. N**.

Now all he could recall was that feeling of satisfaction, that nice and fuzzy warmth after seeing his first portion in the publication or when their first documentary aired over the television. He had felt an accomplishment that he hadn’t had in a very long time.

And despite the possibility of it being _zero_ , seeing his name in the credits displayed, he rather liked to think that maybe now...maybe _now_ his family was proud of his accomplishments at last, especially since he’d made it to a place no one ever believed he could.

He wished his family knew that, underneath it all, he still somehow wanted to dedicate all his efforts to them.

* * *

“My my...what’s this? My contact at the Air Base said that _our Black Phoenix_ is no longer scheduled to land in Yokota. They canceled the last minute. _Whatever_ could have _happened_?”

Mairu Orihara tapped her phone to her chin with a grin, appearing to think for a moment before breaking into a giggle, rolling herself onto the carpet in her excitement, left to right, right to left, the classic hyped up mannerisms of the more active of them two.

Kururi meanwhile sat quietly by, fingers fast on the keyboard and doing away on her laptop, appearing to have ignored the conversation completely as she was on a roll but online rather, looking for a means to locate the missing Kline Air 01 that had just suddenly shifted course whilst mid-air, her own contacts reflecting the same news that her sister was tattling about at the moment.

“Hm…” was her only reaction to it, typing and clicking away fast on her keyboard.

“It appears that we are not _playing_ this game with our brother dearest tonight, but instead with our _other_ brother dear.

“Although he is not _him_ , Shizu-nii has become much like our Iza-nii over the years don’t you think? He has his own particular flavour of cunning as well, and we should be careful,” Mairu twisted to lay flat on her stomach, propping a cheek onto her palm to look at her sister knowingly, the other but shrugging her shoulders as she continued on with work.

It was the Orihara Twins’ idea to gather the congregation of Media outside of Yokota, tipping off every network their ties run deep with in their half a decade career as Information Brokers to stir up some slight trouble for the Klines, knowing how the family almost always arrived to places under strict closeted protocols, utilizing military bases all throughout the world for that purpose. The nature of the legal arms business. They did this to avoid terrorists and to enjoy privacy coming in and out of many countries. It was a perk to say the least...

Yet somehow they could not avoid their own kin from spilling the beans on them, as in this instance with their _sisters_ who both decided that it was a most _fitting_ welcome for the family to give them a little bit of hassle on the side, coming home to the _Nihon_ Island. Because surely enough people wanted to know what the rich debonairs of the KI were up to. And right they were at it again, seeing how these networks all flocked to the bait they had set.

Except they failed to see the Klines were more than capable of preventing things in its early stages even at the last moment, that, when they would have preferred to have the family greet the Press on their first night in the country, the plane just suddenly took to an alternate route and drifted elsewhere to make its descent. They other party was not giving in so easily. Neither did the sisters have plans to. The game will continue.

“But where would they land now?” that was the question. “We can maybe safely rule out the smaller airports that surely have no capacity to tend to a long range aircraft like the Boeing, let alone maintain it.”

Mairu recalled that the 747-8I that Kline Air 01 was needed at least 9,419 feet or some 2,871 metres of runway. Typical for something so large. At least that narrows down their choices, confined only to the selection of larger places all throughout Tokyo Metropolis and nearby with the capacity. Mostly maybe the international airports with their more permissive strictures, close to the private carrier’s initial flight path considering the plane might not have enough fuel to take it farther off where they were supposed to have originally landed. There was also the issue of air traffic.

It was just a matter of finding out which one the Klines were considering or had gotten the _‘go signal’_ on.

“Haneda or Narita,” Kururi tossed over the idea, picking the most likely choices while she was busy typing up responses to people she was talking to online. She seemed to be on to something that Mairu paused then crawled over to perch her chin on her shoulder once more, hugging about the older of them to check what it was her twin was doing.

“A forums site for aviation enthusiasts? Is that even a thing nowadays?” the younger Orihara pointed, pouting as her Kuru-nee was deliberately silent, focused on her task at hand. “You mean to say you also check on those kinds of places?”

“They know their planes,” was all the other offered, but clicked on a running chat log showing her brilliant strategy at play, which involved asking the members, typically those nerds who watch the flights day in and day out of the airports, if they had seen the private carrier anywhere. She had likewise shared the plane’s image to the chat group, and apparently, being only a few of such aircrafts in the world, the possibility of spotting quite a _beauty_ was a turn-on for these dorks.

“Oooh! You’re right! That is something! Amazing Kuru-nee!! Employing the help of so many watchers...we’re bound to see it!”

With so many eyes looking, how would the detail be run amiss? They were certain to find that plane no matter how much the bird tried to hide.

* * *

“Niekawa- _senpai_ , I’m truly sorry,” the voice was low and apologetic, the owner of which scratching his head, shifting gears next, trying vainly to maneuver through the early traffic as the company vehicle slowly made progress alongside other cars.

The pedestrians were adding to the congestion that only managed an inch to a metre at most every few minutes. A pain in the ass, that’s for sure. No matter if the older journalist believed that if the scoop was not for them, then it is never meant for them, a positive nod at the situation. Though he himself was complaining inwardly from time to time as well.

“We’re running late. We should have been there hours ago,” Shuji Niekawa mumbled lowly, but kept discreet about his annoyance, combing an impatient hand through his hair, slicked back neatly for an occasion earlier, a fresh coat and formal clothes still on that he was now loosening the tie of, having just cleanly shaved too, the very image of decency among reporters, among the best Senior correspondents of the Network.

His Junior’s name was Hayashida Kaito, an upstart that graduated top of his class, majored in Journalism, had earned many an award from joining both minor and major writing competitions locally and abroad, only recently becoming part of the team after one of those stringent recruitment interviews. He had great passion for the craft; just had the worst sort of luck when left to assignments alone. Being paired with Niekawa was heaven-sent to him, and the younger man could not have been more thankful, despite their relationship taking a little more work for now.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t expect the briefing for _it_ to take this much time.

“But it’s awesome right? Yuuhei Hanejima will be going all out...”

The briefing Kaito was referring to was about this documentary project some of their higher-ups proposed starring none other than one of Japan’s greatest talents. It had been kept _super_ secret to the extent of putting the venue outside of Tokyo, the meetup agreed to be at a hot spring hotel in Yachiyo and attended only by a select few of them. The network was intent on preserving the details since Yuuhei’s over-popularity was sure to bring in other competitive offers. This industry was totally cut-throat. Shuji wasn’t t h a t worried however. He had a small chat with the actor before, and it appeared he was not disinterested with the idea of talking about his private life. Then again, that person’s face did not evince any expression that betrayed otherwise. On second thought, he better not assume. Unless the actor signed the contract, it was not yet a done deal.

“By the way, _Senpai_?”

“Yeah?”

“...what are we supposed to see in Yokota anyway?”

The red light had blinked green and the vehicles ahead had moved onward. His junior however waited for an ambulance to pass them by, a sign of courtesy, its glaring red lights streaming past them likewise, but no sirens. It was just in a hurry to an emergency and like them was being courteous on the road to other travelers. It was a pleasant thing to observe.

But back to their discussion. Niekawa seemed to have taken a pause and tensed up slightly before he released a held breath and stated it matter-of-factly, “The _hotshots_ of the Kline Industry. That’s **who**.”

“Kline...Industry?”

Somehow, the idea itself sent a shiver of premonition down the older journalist’s spine. As if there was a catch to the mere fact, this familiar sensation of anxiety, exhaustion, of fear even. Now where had Shuji felt _this_ before? His mind could recall none other than _that guy_...the missing Strongest of Ikebukuro.

“Have you not heard of them?” said he, clearing his thoughts. “The Klines are a prominent yet eccentric family from the United States that had lost their last Patriarch a few years ago, prompting his heir to take his place. They are in the field of selling guns and arms, _legally_ or so it is known.”

“Arms Dealers?” the rounding of Kaito’s eyes was evident in his voice, and the car swerved a bit out of lane due that. This had come to him as a shock. He had known such a profession existed, but one that was preordained by the world? “No way…”

“Knowing the right sanctions and getting the right blessings makes many things possible in many countries,” Shuji explained. “Apparently, the family had many other businesses under their name, but their dealings with governments, the UN and other world peace _contingencies_ is the bread and butter of their empire.”

“Wow, that’s...something.”

“And take note, _no one_ has seen the face of the Klines’ head and his family as of currently. Even the international press have limited information…”

_Limited information..._ That was usually a sign of _value_ , the very evidence of battle, the grounds to start a race with other networks especially when your home company got into the nitty gritty details first before anyone else. It meant importance. It meant acknowledgement. It spelt a million things in terms of viewership and ratings. The lives of the rich and _anonymous_. They always drew in the interest of both local and international audiences.

“I see. So in other words, we have competition,” figured Kaito. Shuji just nodded. “But what does that have to do with the Air Base though, _Senpai_?”

Oh that was easy.

“The Klines are actually coming to Japan and are using their ties with the States to get in _anonymously_ , at least that’s what the _source_ had informed the press. They mentioned the possibility of the empire making a _relocation_ and coming home here to the country to establish their base of operations.”

“What?” Kaito thought there was something odd about what had been stated and then suddenly just realized what it was that was in those words. Shuji Niekawa always thought the boy to be very keen when it came to details. That was why he was the best to team up with during investigative reports. He rarely misses anything out. “Wait, you said _‘come home’_. Does this mean?”

“I knew you’d see it. We have the same deductions don’t we Hayashida-kun?”

Home. The younger journalist would not have believed it if it was anyone else other than his older counterpart, the seasoned _Mr. N_ himself, that had said those things. An International Company unknown to the rest of the world. He was talking news to headline all headlines if ever they do manage getting this in the bag! And assuming the rumours will be proven true...

“The Klines...are they actually _Japanese_?!”

* * *

“We’re almost there Boss,” Clyde had walked in to inform them, having come from speaking with one of the pilots to confirm their path, taking his seat to likewise strap himself in, the airplane dipping lower towards the appropriate height to begin with landing procedures.

There was a slight turbulence, a mellow shake, but the carrier was handling it pretty well. Miranda Arci had at last turned her phone off, sighing as she felt a slight relief: “Instructions have been given. We’re ready,” she said clearly to make sure everyone heard as they were getting closer and closer towards the runway threshold. The engines on both sides seem louder now, though the soundproofing did well and reduced this to an even lower hum, just a slight shudder around the aircraft that you needed to press your ear to from the inside to hear.

It still managed to somehow bother Izaya however that Shizuo had to squeeze his hand in assurance.

“We’re here love.”

“A hassle,” the _Matriarch_ frowned, threading his fingers with his husband’s and returning the gesture as they both watched the Twins, still very much asleep in their seats, tiny snores wafting that made Shizuo chuckle. All while his male wife continued to whine. “It could have been closer via Yokota if _this_ hadn’t happened. Now we’ll be what? Three hours away?”

“I’m sorry beloved, but we’ll make it in time...”

“We should or dinner will be very late in this case.”

Isaiah poked at Shaun’s shoulder. It’s annoying at times how his Shizu-chan could be this calm and collected now, patient with matters while the former Informant had learnt the habits quite the opposite of these. The changes in them both, had it been _that_ drastic? Returning here to Japan magnified the difference in some way especially as they had began to recall who they were in the past.

Shizuo was now the one who often sought to help clear the situation. Such strength Izaya admittedly relied heavily upon. As long as he had _his Shizu-chan_ , he’s good with anything.

“Our men are all ready on the ground. All we need now is to land,” the current Kline Patriarch stole a kiss or two from Isaiah, something which the other pressed up to before twining an arm around his husband’s arm, clinging, “I want this to be over with.”

Shizuo smiled at that. “I know love. I know…”

* * *

They hadn’t even gotten _that_ far yet from the venue of their secret meeting earlier when Shuji Niekawa received a message stating that the Klines were landing at Narita International, the so-called _‘Informants’_ that were feeding them the details stating how their _eyes in the skies_ had seen the magnificent Boeing headed towards the location and fast, prompting the journalists to change plans, wanting to beat the other Media outfits from getting in on the scoop because, as it appears, their dear **source** was not only selling the information to _them_. Whoever they were, they are likewise throwing the particulars of it to other networks. That message alone was CC’ed to at least a dozen other recipients.

“The competition will surely find their nearest correspondents and try to beat us to the airport.

“Step on it Kaito-san!”

_“Got it!”_

Not if Niekawa could help it!

As the car swerved into a U-Turn somewhere to retrace their path back from whence they came, the older reporter dialed his own contact in Narita, one of the many numbers he kept handy on speed, heart racing as this brought back memories.

Of those times when he was still investigating for the tabloid, all this rush and running, almost like it were _those days_ , he imagined. The difference now however was that he was not going to do this _alone_.

As their vehicle sped nearly to the maximum limit on this road, Shuji tipped off their coworkers that were still in the closer vicinity of the hotel, telling them to hurry to the airport, continuing to conference with his connections in Narita to get the necessary permission to cover the landing of the now-named Kline Air 01. He was not about to lose this news to _anyone_.

“Make sure we aren’t going to get caught by the traffic patrol,” Niekawa patted his junior on the shoulder, cautioning him as he also braced himself, Kaito fast to take alternate routes to avoid the rush, hands fast and certain that it almost seemed like he was becoming one with the vehicle.

He maneuvered it rather effortlessly, but the evident shifts still making it more like they were chasing after a beast. This was a hunt, no doubt. The goal was simple enough: get to where it was going to be first before the other prowlers.

This was how they would make the kill.

It was the very elementary of principles and the duo was aiming to _never_ miss the opportunity.


	13. A Rabbit Chase I

Still on the road towards the airport, counting only a few minutes until the area was almost within reach, the rising floors, offices and front facade of the structure actually visible from this distance as they carefully weaved their way through the rush of those other personal vehicles coming and going from.

When had it become _this_ crowded?

No matter. It at least afforded Mr. N some time, going through several prospects in his head, however impatient he was getting, trying to come up with as many ways to _close in_ on their target as possible. Like a hound on the hunt, a predator on the active prowl. There was no room for complacency in this situation.

The game was on, the stage was set, yet the rules were still free for all that who knew how many buzzards were circling the very same prey this very same time as them? This was an industry not meant for the faint of heart, nor was it one for the weak. You give it your all or give nothing at all...

And his insight was correct.

Finally arriving at the airport, he saw the other media outfits already set or in the process of setting up, lining any available spot with their equipment vans to begin broadcast when necessary. Clearly, the competition was staking their own claim on this scoop, marking the story so to speak. But where was _their_ network in this tussle?

“Mr. Niekawa, right over there!”

His Junior, Hayashida Kaito, was first to spot their team members, pointing out towards their own troop in this war for the ratings, this mad grab for news which had called a lot of staff out onto the field. The senior journalist called out to their lot immediately once he’s spotted their familiar faces: “Do we have coverage? How spread out?”

“Our eyes are on all the entrances and exits,” informed their men. “But there’s not a peep, and the airport officials aren’t saying anything. They’ve even limited our access to the Terminals as it stands. Although that means the other networks are also facing the same obstacle.”

They have but certain limits when it comes to doing coverage in certain public areas. True enough, wearing the badge and identification that shows they were part of the mass media is by no means a stand-in for instant consent. There’s a very fine line between being an _actual_ newscaster and an annoying paparazzi. Shuji Niekawa didn’t want to cross that line.

“We also have no idea what we have to watch out for, Sir.

“We’re sorry, but there’s nothing known _at all_ about these people we’re after.”

This was the indeed the issue. Those _Informants_ , whoever they may be, that were so earlier eager to contribute to this situation had stopped providing the necessary facts, as if they’d played a twisted little game of dangling bait before the Japanese media’s eyes only to reel it in without so much as giving them a nibble. Chat logs and emails had now ceased to a grind, an annoying thing, inconvenient at a time like this when what everyone needed was information. Even if it was just a hint.

The senior journalist decided to take matters into his own hands. Their team needs to pull ahead of this battle and fast.

“Had it ever been confirmed that the Boeing has landed?”

“It was spotted, that’s why all these media vans have not moved an inch,” one of their teammates motioned at all the busy-bodies rolling out cables, rehearsing their script spiels, testing their gear, examining the signal strength, _etcetera_. They have likewise been doing the same, have they not? Just one among the many groups in this massive sea of ruthless reportage made up of individuals who’ll stop at _nothing_ to get their slice of this scoop. They will in the same way go through walls to be the first, if they can’t be the exclusive.

It was time to further ripple these waters...

“All right, keep watch over your posts, and someone call head office to update the bosses,” like a true leader, Mr. N rallied them all together. Nothing will come with just waiting here for the big fishes to swim by. “Some of you, take up smaller cameras or your smartphones will do. Change into your civilian clothes. Just anything to allow us to film with anonymity.”

“Niekawa-san, but why?”

“What do you mean _why_?” the seasoned journalist had a serious look on his face when he urged them on with an idea in mind, hurrying back to the car where he had a change of clothes waiting. A few of his other juniors including Kaito were in the wake of his motions, dogging his heels and hanging by his every word. “If we can’t catch them out here, we’ll go _deeper_ in to find them.”

With that, he gestured towards the terminal entrance. There was at least a couple others here, strategically placed all throughout Narita - all with a route to escape through for the Klines. But it was as if he would let this slide! There was one way to get this job done, and they will need to take action and fast. No way in the world was the man standing by to let all these efforts go to waste.

* * *

“Were heading to Terminal 3-”

Setting up his team to blend in with the sparse evening crowd, Niekawa and his network was able to penetrate the inside of the airport, never mind if they had to dodge security here and there for a bit before the home stretch, just as long as they could get in there and investigate.

This was a little unscrupulous, kind of even considerably equivalent to that of a nasty guerrilla tactic, but it should be at least effective, what with the fact that they’re dealing with personages that usually made their entrance into many countries as if every one of them was a war zone.

“Normally, we’d expect a VIP to use the larger terminals, to grab the media’s attention...but these people won’t want to be found out due to their special status so they might try to take the least conspicuous route.

“My safest bet is through Terminal 3 - low-cost carriers, much smaller space, basic facilities - the _least_ you’d expect to see a VIP going through.

“Heck, they could be doing the exact thing that we are doing now!” he gathered.

He had a point. Somehow, looking back into the bit of information available regarding the Klines’ behavior, they usually had the tendency to slip in and out of places while being scarce noticed. But Kaito had a few things that bothered him: “Do you think they would consider sleeping in?” this being one. Maybe they’ll let the media hype blow over before going?

“I don’t think so,” Niekawa said with confidence, leading their duo through the path and into the main building where he was texting someone in such rapid pace, but eyes half concentrated on his surroundings as they walked, searching every person and looking for _something_. “According to my source, the Klines pass by entry points like they are on commando missions. Just like soldiers, they move as fast as they can.”

When they arrived at the terminal, the lights were being dimmed down in the lobbies, to allow passengers with early morning flights to actually catch some much-needed sleep. The airport does go to such an extent, that is, to let their travelers do layovers here so as to not miss their trip schedules.

There were likewise a few amenities offering similar services to those that can afford them. Essentially, someone could just purchase access to the lounges for use one time if they do not already have one to begin with. Which was no wonder why his junior had the earlier notion.

They weren’t here for that or to sight-see however, Shuji Niekawa immediately spotting someone familiar waiting among the seats and he'd approached. It was his _contact_ , a short, middle-aged man in his airport uniform, walking up nervously to the two to clasp hands with Mr. N.

“Thank you for meeting us.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do much,” smiled the stranger awkwardly, nodding to Kaito but not really introducing himself. He looked apprehensive and tense, obvious enough with the way his eyes stayed trained and darting around him as if he was going to get caught any minute now. Well he had every right to be this way; he was basically letting them in on classified information. It could cost him his job!

Despite that, him and Niekawa talked albeit in hushed tones.

“The higher-ups had been told to keep it quiet, but the passengers you are looking for had already disembarked and have been met by some of our staff. They might make a pass here any moment, and might exit through using one of the shuttle services, but that’s all they’ve told us so far.”

After that, the contact bowed his head in apology, further stating that he is yet to confirm who the said staff are, declaring that it was the best he could do. He was fearing his own demise should it be found that he was helping one of the news networks cordoned outside.

“Don’t worry Shou-kun. We’ll be out of your hair soon enough. Sorry for the trouble."

It was sincere when the senior journalist assured him that they would stay discreet, patting their contact on the shoulder. He had already done enough. Part of their penetration into Narita would not have been possible if he wasn’t looking at the camera monitors then informing Mr. N of the security’s whereabouts at the moment so they can sneak around. He was already of great help...

“So what now?” watching the stranger leave, Kaito felt somewhat uneasy. His senior’s hunch was correct. Terminal 3 was the most plausible. But how were they to tell who was who moving forward when they don't even have a face, let alone a name? “How can we even tell?”

Already there was a racket outside due the other media groups. It felt as if they were running out of time. Also, those blasted Information Brokers had fallen silent in the mess, as if it amused them that Narita and the news networks as well, were going into a fit of turmoil.

What to do now? What to do…

As Shuji Niekawa was strategizing, finally deciding to take a seat, skirting aside some of the luggage and a few passengers already dozing off about him, he unexpectedly bumped onto someone. Said _someone_ was with a group of people trying to walk past all these sleepy heads themselves, carefully that it made the journalist’s eyes swoop into a curious stare, the tall foreigner-looking man in a hooded jacket apologizing in straight, clear Japanese for what has happened.

Niekawa didn't get a closer look, though in the brief moment when their eyes me, the face that flashed before him looked familiar. It actually made him think of Shizuo Heiwajima immediately, when he let him through with his own bow, only to dismiss the notion, recalling the _Monster of Ikebukuro_ to be someone blond and always appearing to be angry. Besides, that brute in a place like this? Had the street legends of that place already disappeared? That's foolish! Although what the man does not realize is the fact that what he’d been searching for was already right there before them...

“Niekawa-senpai, your phone is ringing I think."

Seated and admittedly tired from all this pacing about in search, Kaito still managed to note even the small details, seeing the gadget light up from where his senior had slipped it into his pocket. Almost absentmindedly, Mr. N answered the call, but snapping back to attention when he’d heard _who_ it was that was on the other end. That voice sounded like it had some good news.

"Shou-kun?"

‘ Shuji-san, one of our staff just passed your area! I saw him from the monitors... '

His eyes must have rounded when he heard this, immediately signaling for Kaito to be on his toes. His junior was just as eager to go!

"Which one was it? What does he _look_ like?" asked Niekawa, to which Shou-kun answered: ' He’s the one wearing a blue shirt! ’

* * *

There were many things that Shuji Niekawa had actually failed to notice, uncharacteristic of the keen journalist that he had strove to become and was known for these days.

 _One_ , the man he had bumped onto earlier was indeed Shizuo Heiwajima, whom was _Kline Shaun_ all the same - something people had not yet discovered but maybe would soon enough.

 _Two_ , that the monster was with none other than Izaya Orihara, the infamous mischief maker of the senior journalist's past, walking but a short distance from his husband, obscured by their airport escorts, their children cradled in his arms.

The couple share a smile with each other, the Patriarch taking a yawning Shizaya to carry just as he’d taken his lover’s hand into his and pressed a kiss where his lips found that forehead.

"Welcome home, Izzy..." was what he'd whispered.

"Welcome home to _us both_ , you mean?" returned Isaiah.


	14. A Rabbit Chase II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters were a pain to write. Why? I had to check how Narita works and it totally took me so much time. But the results hopefully were good enough. If I missed anything, my apologies. I haven't been back in Tokyo in a looong while. (^.^)

A few minutes ticked by, his contact’s words slow to sink in, and then it was all agitation suddenly, Shuji Niekawa slapping himself mentally for not realizing it any sooner, half-running now, yes, this time simply hurrying to see if they could still catch even a glimpse of their targets. Despite the possibility that they could have slipped away completely already.

“Had they perhaps gone through someplace else? Narita is huge,” Kaito spoke in between pants, trying to even out his breath and get a hold of his balance as he nearly skid on the polished floor in his hurry.

Almost toppling over a MUJI sofa bench where someone was asleep, he took a second to apologize, the same time rubbing a sore spot, right before breaking into another run after his senior. They were now in a sweep of Terminal 3, their other teammates being called in too, just counting a few minutes shy half the hour since they got the call from Shou-kun with the information.

The truth was nothing that anyone knows of. The Klines’ move had been quicker than they were able to anticipate actually, clearing the area in so short a span of time that it was laughable how likely they’d have just vanished into thin air. Even as Mr. N’s contact rings him up again with more assistance, sending the image of the staff whom was part of the Kline entourage after.

It was _that_ group of people, Niekawa recognized the man, which meant the dashing foreigner he’d ran into earlier could more or less be _him_ , correct? The genius of a Patriarch of the multi-billion arms business that was Kline Industries?

He was so young. Not even middle-aged by the senior journalist’s estimates, yet that person was the head of this most secretive and also lucrative American empire, capable of supplying heavy armament of varying types to what was an outstanding list of rich clientele to boot. People of whom, despite the ban for guns and anything similar in the country, Japan was willing to overlook all for the sake of forking through even just a small chunk of that massive fortune cake. A chance encounter for them journalists and, among the multitude, they’re still the luckier. But what now when their scoop seemed to have made the slip?

“Shit!”

The Klines have passed them. In those minutes ago that he was still included in the moment, if only he had known, he could have hung unto the opportunity. If only time was a record he could rewind, but that’s just wishful thinking. What mattered more was what he should do about here and now. It required action, figuring, smarts beyond smarts. _‘If I were them, how would I go about this?’_ he asked himself.

Sending the image of the Narita staff member out to their network's human assets, he reminded them to be discreet but keep an eye out, to maintain a low profile in their search so the other channels wouldn’t catch them. Those outside would have to guard the outside diligently as, them, the ones still within Narita, would continue to chase inside, albeit less the scramble. The security had turned to watching them it seemed, those eyes turning their sights at the possible disruption.

But it was not like they were going to give the Klines the chance to abscond; they just needed to be very careful with their movements now. “Stay vigilant everyone,” being Mr. N’s message and encouragement despite the fact that none of the people they’ve seen so far resembled that group.

Indeed, they’ve been observing, painstakingly weeding out each face and appearance that swam by them in this crowd that's slow to move about the airport at this time. But none so far were the figures they were searching for, particularly, their man in question. Add that to the fact that Narita had many means to ferry its passengers here to anywhere. They didn’t just stop with both domestic and international flights, they also offered shuttle buses, rentals, taxi and even a train to some extent that can take you to basically anywhere on the Metropolis from here at the airport -what a challenge this was becoming!

Niekawa was still determined to piecing things out however, giving up not among his options considered.

He instructed them to watch the buses, glancing at his watch to tell which lines were still active among the shuttles servicing the grounds. There should be no bus moving between Terminals 2 and 3 now since the last would have made its rounds somewhere around 3PM earlier. It was now past 9:30 in the evening, later than they'd anticipated, really.

_'Think Shuji...think…'_

“I don’t think they’d go that far to Terminal 1. Else, we’d have seen them the way our men are scattered. I think they are at Terminal 2 in the farthest?”

He questioned his own logic. But as he reviewed his knowhow of the airport, he recalled its maps with clarity, each level and floor as they were divided. There was an Access Corridor between Terminal 2 and 3. Easiest way to get from one to the other without at all boarding the shuttle, fifteen minutes tops to walk by foot. Could that be it?

“Tell the others to watch for leaving buses _very_ carefully. Check to see if there’s anyone comparable. We’ll head to Terminal 2 via the Access Corridor. They could have waltzed through there.”

Kaito was fast on the communication, alerting everyone, the message sent instantaneously that it was making his teammates’ phones ring with the notification almost at the same time. But taking a page off of his senior’s book, he also was thinking on his toes. Literally as they hurry to the said connecting corridor: “Senpai, is it possible that they already beat us to arriving here? I mean, they could have snuck in their transports earlier than the media could have arrived right?”

Shuji Niekawa was not one to shun the ideas of his younger partner. He had the intelligence of a hound after all and it had been proving useful in many of their assignments thus far. He considered that notion, “Could be. But if Shou-kun is correct, and the Klines are still around Narita, if they ever did have some manner of personal transport waiting, we might need to look for their vehicles within the premises too.”

But how would they be able to tell? Since the Klines have ties to the government, are they going to be escorted in some Official State Car? Who knows how many vehicles are currently dashing in and out of the place even at this hour? Even if it was this late into the night, the traffic never ends after all, it just changes. And what about the model? An executive car, sport utility vehicle maybe? Hummers, luxury or limousine? Flashy ones would be unique yet obvious no less.

“ _Senpai_...a convoy of vehicles maybe?”

“What?” Niekawa paused.

“I don’t think one vehicle would be enough to protect such VVIPs right? So shouldn’t we be looking for a convoy of at least two or more cars?”

Now that was an odd thought, but Kaito-kun had certain points. What if the Klines would take that route? Eccentricity had its merits in this game of chase, especially since they’re after the most unconventional in the lot of extraordinary business people.

“A convoy…” that made sense the more he thought about it, as they made it past one of the meter markers found painted on the ceiling of the accessway, glancing through the glass and cloudy shades, then the open sides that show outlines of the manicured outscape in the light of the lamps, as a cold breeze blew.

One of their colleagues just messaged in, warning them that the advantage might be gone. The other media outfits were also being alerted now, using their own Narita contacts no less, and apparently, there were other personnel likewise making a dash within the territory. This puts them in a pickle. But hopefully they were still at the momentum.

“Tell them to keep track of the roads. Send someone to get in contact with the Expressway toll gates,” Shuji lead them forward without delay. “If a convoy would pass there, make sure to trail it even to hell if they have to.”

Though this he doubts. Not his junior's idea but the Klines using the expressway. Because, honestly, if he was someone who didn’t want to be hassled, he’d not pass the toll gates at all. There was another way and Kaito seemed to have read his mind when he gave voice to it, “We should watch out for the public routes too right? We have Routes 296 and 295 from here…”

Niekawa smirked. He pat his junior on the shoulder. “Exactly what I was thinking-”

But Shuji’s phone suddenly rang. It was Shou-kun who was monitoring through the surveillance and finally caught sight of them. Mr. N put him on speaker after checking that it was just them both in the area right now, stopping halfway.

“What is it, Shou-kun?”

“Niekawa- _senpai_ , sorry to disturb you, but a friend of mine just told me something that I think would help.

“You know the parking areas in the airport? P-2 Terminal 2 was reserved in the system about an hour back -all spaces. It’s not being guarded though.

"They were just told to vacate it and leave it deserted."

_'Bingo!'_

* * *

It was the break in the case, as if they were detectives on the prowl, calling a couple of their vans to the place where their contact had indicated or, at least, to post with a gunning engine waiting somewhere closest the area. As they hurried there on foot with their team now gathered full force, sprinting and getting some workout alongside Mr. N whom, with his common sense, sent the rest of their men to suit up and prepare for coverage.

They have to be fast now, without a minute to waste. They might have overstayed their welcome here already and may get tossed out for disturbing the peace along with everyone else. Shou-kun had warned them of the Narita Security and police soon to arrive. According to his contact when he called earlier, the airport was certainly preparing to disperse the Media...

But just as they were reaching the parking lot, just as they had almost grasped the fruits of their persistence, suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard some heavy screeching, the sound of tires balking against the cold of the cemented ground. Someone had stepped on the gas, or better yet, a group of them have! Putting pedal to the metal as they suddenly just burst through!

“Out of the way!”

The journalists were almost run over if not for each of them watching out for one another. Shuji Niekawa in fact had pulled Kaito aside just barely in time! He would have been squashed under by the driving maniac behind the wheel of one of those vehicles-

“Those guys are _mental_!”

So much cursing at the lack of road etiquette. But what Mr. N saw and was more focused on was the fact that what’s thundered past them were six black SUVs, specifically, a bunch of Tesla P100D’s known for being absurdly quick on the get-go, a convoy like his junior notioned at, now proven real, all its components unmarked at that, windows heavily tinted, and, from the way they exited with such haste, appeared to be fleeing!

“After them!”

Before everyone realized it, the troop had to scatter, but it was like meat had dropped into Piranha-infested waters. Because the moment they made their most obvious move, so did everyone else who might as well just have been waiting for them. Soon, it wasn’t only their vans but the other media outfits’ trailing the utility vehicles! However, who said their network would let the others get the upper hand now?

Shuji’s group stepped on it as well, fast to stick ahead of the parade. Although as they were nearing the tails of the circling black cars, it was getting evident that the natural flow of the airport didn't at all apply to their quarry, the targets appearing more like a group of ants sent scampering on their own.

They had by that minute split in six directions, the paths unusually clear of other transports as if Narita had dusted the way for them without anyone noticing, surprisingly, allowing them to maneuver through the many routes and areas of the place as if they were driving in a race course. What was this? The Formula 1 circuit?

“What are they doing?”

To the mediamen’s surprise, the SUVs shifted, proving their ‘ 0-60 ’ prowess as in not even 3 seconds lapsed, the Teslas zoomed to exit Narita via the other roads available: Routes 295 and 296, with the airport gates not even checking them or stopping their near-reckless rush.

But the same was also extended to the vans chasing, Mr. N curious as to why it _seemed_ that the airport just wanted them all out and gone. Just how much did it cost to get this sort of feat managed?

They won’t ever know the answer to that.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shizuo Heiwajima merely shook his head with a chuckle, an arm around an amused _Isaiah_ while they were walking calmly with their still sleepy babes riding their arms, via the first basement floor of Terminal 2, non-accessible to the other passengers due the normal schedule that won't let it be of use until the next day. He was hearing news from his right-hand man, Clyde, that their real pick-up was going to await them in Shinjuku-ku in the next few, all while they were being escorted by a different set of guards from Narita towards the flatform of the N’Ex.

This was after shifting custodies and some prior document checking a while ago, their papers stamped and approved on the way here directly by an embassy official sent to meet them on the very tarmac earlier, alongside that other envoy from the Japanese government. They undergo a different protocol due their special status actually, which people out of the circle of their rather elusive lives do not have the privilege to learn.

“You have to love how this country has so many _ways_ to get in and get out of places, yes?” laughed his _male wife_ finally, leaning a head upon his husband’s shoulder again, loving how coy the latter had dealt with these matters, though, like always, he quizzed his Shizu-chan, “...but won’t a _lone_ train be suspicious? The last car from Narita would have been at 16:39 for Shinjuku.”

Avoiding the vehicles and roads in general, at the moment, was the most ideal move where surely the Media would chase even a helicopter if it made an appearance. Annoyingly enough. So among the options left were a private bus or the train, a car out of the question. But given the way the first was being dogged by the news people too when they had the chance, it no longer became viable as the time progressed. Leading to the selection of the unexpected horse, the N’Ex with its rails open and very much free at the time.

The family was supposedly wanting to take the faster Skyliner, but it did not go to where they had intended to following the common routes. Also, it would take them longer to reach the Estate that way, their next arranged pickup point the ward where the Information Broker had once kept base after all. Thus, it was both logical and practical to choose one which stops directly there...only having the need to cover their exit with the media mayhem and the car chase bait...

Still, they at least managed to also get rid of the journalists for Narita in this process, as  _promised_ , in exchange for the use of their facilities in the meantime while their plane was here. No matter if that meant having to let their men run amok in the premises and possible damages or accidents may occur. Admitedly it was still a couple or more birds with one stone. The check to write out was worth every yen...

They boarded their special train then, despite the last trip already done for the day, _Shaun Kline_ more enthusiastic than he looked as the staff bid them safe travels and he was helping his family into their seats.

“If we get caught, we get caught, my love,” Shizuo said, hinting mischief, kissing his better half on the nose.

Izaya had time to stop by some of the convenience stores within the airport and even bought food with which he'd have the kids help themselves later to, the men too, but offering his Shizu-chan all of the pudding cups he knew the other missed while abroad. As they were preparing to depart from here, one tiring night far from over but had them reminiscing Japan's many charms, like, the fact that there was a vendo machine every turn. The same the Monster of Ikebukuro loved to send flying in the past, his Izzy poked fun at him for.

Not bad a time despite the airport lacking preparations for their arrival that had been largely last minute; everything done in haste after all. They couldn't sit down for a full course meal even if they wanted to here. It's fine though.

“We need to find a restaurant once we get to Shinjuku," Shizuo smiled up, dashing devil that Izaya knew he'd never get enough of.

“Of course my husband," answered the latter, nodding at Miranda Arci to check for details which she instantly went to dig through, blankly accepting the Pocari Clyde offered as bento boxes were being exchanged around. Among other things as the train began to accelerate forward upon the track.

With that, they were en route  _home_. That thought alone in itself brought a lovely warm feeling.

They were  _indeed_ back.


	15. Signs Amiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you actually tell that this was a fast-done chapter? I was in a beat the time I wrote it and was somewhat in a happy mood that I just couldn't stop. Anyway, taking a break from FF to go write my drafts and stories for MHA. I don't want to leave those hanging too. And of course, there's also my masterpiece Cinco.

**// Message Board - Group Chat //**

**// Logs //**

**// Date: MM/DD/YYYY //**

**[ THERE WAS CHAOS AT NARITA!! ]**

[ Hey guys! Did you hear? There was a mess at the Narita Airport earlier! ]

[[ _Oh my! Was there an accident! A bombing!????_  ]]

[[ _AIRPLANE CRASH!?! WHAT!!!?_ ]]

[ NO _BAKA_! It was more like a media scramble! There was even a car chase! ]

||  ~~Car chase? As in Hollywood car chase? DID SOMETHING EXPLODE??~~ ||

[ Eh?! ARE YOU CRAY? ]

{ He loves to over-exaggerate no? }

{ I heard it was that the Media was chasing after some VIPs that had come into town unannounced. }

{ Dumb it down a notch, man. *angry emoji* }

[ That's right! That's right! ]

[ I was talking about the SUVs vs. Vans racing downtown! The police were not doing anything! ]

\\\> **Is this by some chance connected to the _Yokota Dash_? The Media was there some time too but then left. I do live nearby... ** <//

[ Who knows. But it's on Youtube! ]

[[ _Send us the link!_ ]]

|| ~~Link!~~ ||

\\\> **Post it post it post it!** <//

\-- 

The Rumour Board seemed unable to keep quiet despite the lateness of the night, as if all eyes and hands and thoughts had suddenly glued themselves to the messages being tossed here and there in it. Ikebukuro, Shinjuku and other places of note previously mentioned seemingly coming to life once more with all this activity...

The Underground Doctor with his _Dullahan_ Common-Law Partner shared news of the happenings while getting ready for bed, reminiscing of how it was like _back in the days_ when the Headless Rider was regarded as not just the urban myth that it was more like today...

 _'Isn't that reckless?'_ was the opinion of a former (or so they think) Colour Gang leader as he sat outside the home-slash- _Dango_ tea shop they kept far from the scenes being spoken of. His life was more quiet now...

The young lady with the Mother Sword still under her monopoly likewise had questions as if these things called to her. As with that  **other**  good friend of theirs she'd seen the van of passing by, alongside his merry band of misfits driving down the road, and had in fact seen the said Media chase. Both their own existences were  _peaceful_ or at least that was what everyone sees things to be.

For them, something was unbearably lacking...

While Mikado Ryuugamine, in a dull mood, stared blankly at the ceiling of his apartment, sighing and remaining a lurker of these online areas where some semblance of his past self still evolved. He had never really put it down somehow, but asked where those days had gone?

Yet for some reason, they felt as if they were being pulled taut once more. As if there was a noose tightening around again, but it wasn't so they would die of it. It felt as if _someone_ seemed to just be waiting until they flailed enough in the situation, with a pair of cutters in hand that would soon snap them free. The impression was like that, and people couldn't help but become uneasy.

* * *

The events as they unfolded earlier...

Sticking to gut feeling alone, Shuji Niekawa had ceased from chasing part of the way and left the trailing to the rest of their vans in favour of returning to Narita, Hayashida Kaito, his junior, at his heels, curious and asking why he had decided on the matter despite it being obvious that those cars were their targets.

"That's _exactly_ the point. It's too _obvious_ ," said Mr. N. "Aren't there other ways to leave Narita off the road? Had we checked _all_ of them?"

They had not. In fact, they only banked upon the most common ones and had missed something entirely, Kaito finally realizing it as the older journalist led him past the same places they had gone through earlier in their search and back to what was the Arrivals hall. He pointed at the overhead signs reading 電車 - Trains/Railways. He was referring to the JR Narita Express or N'Ex which was directly accessible from this place.

Too bad they cannot check in there now. The last of the cars should have left that afternoon, following a convenient route that bothered not with transfers, and there was no access via the place again until the morrow. Not that they will be persisting. The airport was not open 24/7 due to noise regulations, with today actually an exemption, the hours extended due to some rush. Wouldn't be surprised if the arrival of the KI Boeing was among those said reasons.

They sat down some free benches nearby.

It was an odd experience when the adrenaline was dissipating from your system. You feel suddenly lethargic, Shuji anticipating how tired his body would get later if he actually had the chance to get home, but having a need to finish what he started, checked one last time with Shou-kun.

"Sorry for this...but I have a question," he asked when the other readily picked up, hand ghosting up to his nape and massaging the ache that suddenly assaulted him after the inactivity. "Was there, by any chance, a train that was out of route from N'Ex or even the Skyliner in the last hour?"

Not shockingly enough, his contact confirmed there was, the operators actually called in for a last-minute change of schedules that baffled a lot of people in the admin. There were _guests_ was what they were told and the train needed to be moved supposedly to meet them in Tokyo. Mr. N doubts that was the case. It was more like they were going to smuggle  _someone_ out of the Airport.

"Destination? Do you have any idea?"

Shou-kun could be heard with his own sigh off disappointment: _' ...unconfirmed Niekawa-senpai. No one actually knows where that train was headed... Sorry... '_

The lad had actually done more than enough. Although somewhat crestfallen, the journalist never stopped thanking him enough before hanging up, at which point, he himself finally gave up with a laugh, thinking how stupid it was that he could have resorted to even using _Saika_ to get there in time but even that won't be of use. As the train could be bound for _anywhere_ basically at this point, no means to tell now which part of the tracks it might be travelling upon especially this very moment.

"We should ring the team. I'm sure everyone is tired so let's call it a day," he tells the younger journalist whom had that look reflecting his own. It had become all for naught in the end huh? They'd put up a good pursuit but they didn't get their goal.

They have been clearly outsmarted...

* * *

It was the hour after and they'd finally gotten off of N'Ex and onto the cold air of Shinjuku-ku, Izaya Orihara's home that he seemed so pleased about seeing, compelling the childish twat inside him to somewhat _want_ to delve running right in, except he _couldn't_ , of course, on account of his husband and the little ones still yawning about. Shizuo had been on the phone for the last few minutes, conducting the path of the vehicles that served to distract the news vans earlier, leading them away from where they truly are to give those Media Networks the literal run for their money. Something Izaya was intently observing for his amusement, having ended up here with him and the kids, Miranda Arci, Clyde and their other men in tow.

Since the pick-up was still en-route, they had decided to ensconce themselves into this secluded fast food joint that, according to some insider travel blog the former Informant had read previous, has just opened shop here this month. A venture similar to KI, taken from a foreign country to be supplanted here on Japanese soil. Got to hand it to them, the food was mighty savoury, typical _Filipino_ taste they called it, the kids enjoying the meals very much as they had ordered everything on the menu to sample. Out of curiosity. A prim and proper Washoku spread could wait until they've finally settled in the Estate.

"Shizu-chan. We better stop by a convenience store and get some _more_ milk," the former Information Broker motioned at little Izzy tackling a rather large Quarter Pound burger they called the Champ. Meat. Damnit. While Shizaya was fiddling with the fries and dumping them into gravy instead of ketchup. "We wouldn't want to be stuck travelling with Izuo's indigestion. I don't want him suffering along the way."

With that, he extended his hand with his own burger held out, offering it to an agreeing Shizuo, the latter taking a large bite as he was still busy with the last bits of the earlier mayhem they'd started. Izaya takes it that he likes the taste too, tossing an order for take away that Clyde managed.

After all that was said and done, Shizuo urged them to go. "We need to leave," he said as a separate convoy of black vehicles were now pulling up outside the said fast-food joint and was waiting. "I'm sure the press aren't stupid. They'll figure out that we've been using decoys to run them around."

It was still funny how they're so easy to trick though, Izaya at least thought so in glee as he offered his husband a drink next, a smile stretched on his face that easily resembled the _him_ of five years ago, especially now that he wore the signature garb of his previous occupation: a furred parka. There however was a maturity to it, a certain _beauty_ Shizuo was more tuned to. For a moment they were themselves like then again, his husband bending in, but instead of the straw, his lips pressing upon Izaya's who blushed after. He was meaning to share an indirect kiss, but yeah, this was better. This sweet moment.

"It's scary how people can trust what little gossip you can spread.

"Now I see why you've been prone to doing this, Izaya."

But the latter only chuckled at that, licking his fingers.

* * *

If could have been closer to their goal if they had landed in Yokota. They could have taken the vehicles straight to Yamanashi where the Main Estate was found skirting Aokigahara off a hidden road. But they had to pass Tokyo now, with a grueling three-hour drive as opposed to just half that if they had landed on the air base.

But then it can't be helped. There were issues and the like that had to be taken into consideration. Issues that, although no one had anticipated, seemed to have been sourced from inside the Family's own fold, knowing how it was impossible to have guessed really where the Klines were coming from unless someone did point the way. To which Izaya had his doubts, mind sharpening with this renewed vitality now that he's stepped back onto his own turf. Shizuo would have wanted to give it a rest, but he was not about to let go of an opportunity for his own brand of devilry when given any chance.

For now, it was a peaceful night, an evening full of wonder as to how the  _old gang_  was doing that he and his husband did touch upon in hushed discussions while the kids settled again into sleep. Where were the people who had once been part of this fairy ride? Or better yet, the question should be is that if  _they_  were still  _alive_?

\--

Meanwhile, just off the capital of the country, west of the larger Tokyo Metropolis, in a smaller town named Hakone known for its mountains and hot springs and that iconic view of Mount Fuji, a rather dashing young man with blond hair had began his own journey, on a motorbike of all things, deciding to take the route through the Seishou Bypass toll road, complete with its seaside scenery, and bide his time.

He was supposed to be meeting his _family_ , but given the circumstances where he needed to check out this school and all other things connected to that, he was in need to stop by somewhere first before making it to their home here; not that he had issues or had not gone there all this time he'd been in the country. It was just he rather heeded what his  _mother_ always told him about not leaving loose ends loose or hanging business, well, hanging.

He does miss them. But it would suck to have to deal with his transfer to the Uni another day when he can straighten the matter now. Better that than spend less time on things that were more important later on.

Thus he had messaged his _father_ :

( Welcome back to Japan Papa.

Yes, I'm doing well.

But I might not be seeing you guys until next week. )


	16. On the Lone Road

The life of a privileged _brat_ has in itself a lot of perks. For one, and the most beneficial to him, is that he can most certainly bend the rules a bit to his favour from time to time, given some sort of leeway and amnesty even (depending on the country), evident enough as he seemed to be the only one now zooming down the Seishō Bypass on his way to Tokyo Metro at speeds usually unheard of on these roads, in an equally expensive motorbike no less, a status symbol fitting his name.

Shii _Francesco_. A young man with blond hair and piercing brown, almost reddish eyes that looked at his surroundings with certain awareness and a very deep knowing. It hadn't even been three years since he transferred here to Japan from Europe, of all reasons simply because he was bored of the aristocracy there, their endless _'refined'_ parties, and their love for tea and biscuits. Before that, he'd come from Africa, next Australia, born in the United States of America where he'd left his parents right when he decided that he wanted to see the world for himself.

Needless to say, he got their blessings with this undertaking regardless, their support up until now one of the many reasons he'd persisted with this long sojourn of his. And his studies. He wanted to somehow deviate from people's expectations by taking an alternate curriculum and they were just fine with that. See, for someone who was the assumed _'oldest'_ of the children, he didn't want to inherit the family business at all.

Although he just  _might_ given certain inalienable _conditions_ , that is, to give up their ancestral rights and the majority shares of the empire would be unacceptable to the memory of his grandparents. Nowhere was the power in better hands than theirs, not only because the founders and predecessors who had worked so hard to achieve its current success were related to him, but also because he saw how his parents loved their work too.

But it was like the ocean, how the industry they were born into functions. Where there would always be so many sharks in the waters. His _old man_ might just need him at the harpoon...though, for now, he was going to enjoy the freedom.

The stretch of beach was beautiful, despite him merely catching glances of it on account of how he'd blazed upon the toll road. He somewhat missed these sparkling waters, his home in America close to a lake where he often rowed boats in and swam, his folks with their employee parties a normal thing during summers there. Essentially, this made it possible for them to maintain close ties with everyone in a way, far between count that there were defectors among their men and women. There are even generations now that had served their family and will stay serving them loyally. That at least was reassuring...

The sea right now was beckoning. Enough that he'd given in to the urge and made a stop, just so he can take pictures of the Bay with his phone, the lovely expanse there reflecting the skies above it in all its splendour. He'll send his parents these images. He usually did so as a habit. That way, they didn't miss him as much and they knew where he was. He wouldn't want to be trailed by guards. It was a compromise he had to make. Update the folks always, then zilch of those guardians will be around - that was the deal.

"Hm...a panorama shot maybe?" Shii was reviewing his takes, still straddling his motorcycle on the side of the road, the machine supporting his weight magnificently as he sat back.

He was driving in comfort, only had a sleeveless shirt on, his hooded jacket of Ground Zero tied around his waist. He'd cradled the darker helmet under one arm, tapping his boots on the concrete as the music thumped in his ear. He contemplated if he should maybe find one of those small side trails leading to the actual shoreline itself or not? A closer set of images would look great in Hi-Def. He can post them up in his social media too.

He had the time.

Sengokugashi was where he'd be stopping for a snack maybe, just before the Bypass rose over Sagami River via a set of bridges a distance short of the Shonan Golf Club. Likewise the city of Shonan itself was worth idling in. There were many touristy sights with less the population. He didn't like the crowds. He grew up in the seclusion of forests and a small, exclusive niche of adults that knew how eccentric his tastes can be...

Now then, his next route to take from here?

The Odawa Atsugi Toll road was a deviated path he'd taken some time before, but he couldn't recall if he liked it or not. Oh well, it didn't matter. He was lingering as close to sea as possible for this trip. He rather wanted to indulge the nostalgia the sight of the coast inspired. Anyway, he could still go through many other paths from this place, past Kanagawa Prefecture, or any shorter way passing the Midori or Aoba Wards on to Setagaya, then Shibuya, and Shinjuku in that order if he ran late. He knew these streets well.

"Damn. Is that a Suzuki Hayabusa?"

He had one in-ear slipped out so he was able to catch that line of appreciation, Shii curiously turning a head up to meet the face of whomever it was that had said that fact. Everyone knew the brand, but very few were aware what this beast of a motorcycle really looked like. The machine named after the Peregrine Falcon. Those who had the collector series were perhaps even rarer of a number...

"Uh, yeah," Shii shrugged, turning off the music to take the rest of his earphones out. He was not one to shun a talk with the locals. He seemed to make friends better this way so he engaged on this one like he usually did. "It's a gift from my father..."

The brown eyes that met his looked impressed, that gaze taking stock of him no doubt as he too was making the measure. An older person, but not too old, maybe somewhere in their early twenties with a lithe build, typical frame, and mess of hair with its colour amiss. It was obviously dyed up, evidenced by the rather slight signs of a different shade growing from the roots. Perhaps a previous good-for-nothing who had turned around yet still couldn't leave his old ways? He likewise spots the pierced ear.

Beside the stranger was a metal pail, sloshing with water despite it being settled on the ground. Fish? He caught the signs of underwater life when a fin splashed out only to disappear from the surface. Not to mention the other had a fishing pole of bamboo and a bait box with him. Obviously. Comfy shorts, flops and a straw hat. He should live nearby then?

He didn't mean to make some manner of profile most of the time he met someone new. It was just an automatic kind of response. None would have noticed certain aspects of someone right off the first impression, but Shii just saw even the smallest things once he began to pay attention. He had his mother's keen sense after all, even his father always admitted that.

Yet he wasn't the only one between them both on the profiling. This guy was also making an assessment it looked like. He wasn't without a bone of cleverness it seemed, and that made him wonder what this person saw.

Perhaps the usual impression? It was uncommon to be anything else in the eyes of others when he does scream _'rich'_ or _'affluent'_ whenever he came around. Shii liked to dress up his brands no matter how simple he appeared. It was _de rigueur_  at home. His vehicles were no exception. They were always noticeable.

"You from here?" He broke the silence before it got awkward and confirmed his impressions with the stranger. "I'm just passing through. The name's Shii."

"Shii? That sounds Japanese but you look foreign," said the other approaching, extending a hand to also return the introduction with a smile. "I may smell fishy, but my name is Masaomi.

"Kida Masaomi."

* * *

The pail of fresh fish was stowed to one side as the two sat down for tea, the person he'd met named Kida Masaomi, after washing up, making everything from scratch, down to the rice-based dessert he'd offered, skewered by a bamboo stick, everything handmade and homey that Shii felt relaxed.

His motorbike was parked nearby, the other having helped him walk it up to this nice plateau location not far off where he'd stopped. The middle of nowhere actually, but he takes it that there were people who still come here to eat? Or stop by more like it as someone just called to confirm if they were open. This new friend of his happened to own a Dango shop and it was just close the toll road.

"You really can't deny it, but you can most certainly sell anything online," Masaomi'd quipped about their shop and its business when Shii did dare ask out of curiosity. "Sorry I can't offer you the fish I'd caught. My _better half_ is better at making dishes out of them than I am, but she's currently out.

"I'm the best when it comes to the dango though."

They sat opposite of each other on the porch, the food in their midst not going unnoticed as Shii did begin eating through his share, admittedly having a love for sweets that he'd taken after almost the rest of his family. The green tea was a nice complement, alongside the conversation that they were also having about an array of stuff including each other's lives.

Shii had asked this round, "So you're married?" Since he did mention a _'better half'_.

To which Masaomi only grinned: "Kind of..." which wasn't at all a lie about the current situation.

It was more like they lived together, him and his girl. Just that papers could have made it a bit more official, a little more formal between them. They will get there eventually though, at least when they had enough saved. He was always thinking about their future lately, something he was quick to admit to his new acquaintance here about. Rather an honest being.

On the other hand, Shii had already guessed. He doesn't see any ring first of all even before he heard the story. Guess it was a common thing among young adults? This testing the waters before they made any commitments? He's not in the habit to judge, but that to him was kind of a waste. Time, energy, effort and resources. When you break it off in the end, what worth was all that experimentation?

Then again, it was his own opinion. He wasn't a moralist, nor did he side religion and their views on the sanctity of marriage. He just happened to be a practical brat with practical ideals. He won't tell this guy that though...

"Must be nice to find someone," he mused with a smile instead. Pretentious, he knew, but not like it hurt anyone at this point.

"What?!" Masaomi's eyes were wide as saucers at the realization. "You look like someone pulled out of a fashion magazine and you don't have a girl?!

"You're kidding-"

That made the young Francesco laugh. Not the first time people said this of his appearance; they'd freak even more if they found out whom in Japan he was related to. His uncle, for that matter, was actually really famous in this country. He can't point whom that is y e t however. It was a trade secret...

"Honest. Girls aren't my thing," he continued.

"Dude, if I had that face, I'd pick up chicks!"

"And your better half?" Shii poked fun.

"I'd pick her up last, man," Masaomi tossed his hair with a flourish, an exaggerated ode to his incoming jest. "Because we'd have to make it to the wedding on time together..."

They shared a chuckle. That was a silly notion, Shii with this image of a runaway Masaomi and his faceless bride on a motorcycle. Behind them, a horde of women chasing. Wonder if that had ever happened? He doubts, what with this guy. He must be bad with girls, which makes whoever he was with at the moment a god-damned saint.

A quiet settled...

Before them was a view of the stretch that was Sagami Bay, the higher vantage point giving off a better angle that included the horizon and, beyond that surely, the mystery of other places. Shii couldn't help but take more snapshots. Even with the roofs of other houses in the foreground of his pictures, it only gave off this added drama somehow. Everyday life away from the buzz of the bigger rural areas. Sun and surf. Amazing...

"So you're on the road?" Masaomi leaned back on his hands and sighed, a stick minus the dango clipped between his teeth. Elsewhere, the still live fish splashed in the waters again, as if calling forth some attention. Nostalgic of the sea too?

Shii nodded. "Yup," but was the only response he managed, taking a sip of his tea.

His companion waited until he was done and asked. "Where to, if it's fine to pry?"

"Tokyo. I'm checking out a University there."

"Tokyo huh? Your family's around that area too?"

"Abroad," he grew up being told not to talk about their lives too much. Be it to close friends or new acquaintances, it was forbidden. He was allowed to tell some facts otherwise not to the common knowledge of the paparazzi kind however. “My father is from Ikebukuro though. My mother is from Shinjuku.”

Kida Masaomi has not heard _that_ particular combination in a while. The _unusualness_ of that sentence reminiscent of those complicated days, his mind not helping but think of both Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara who'd gone AWOL on everyone after their great fight. Those two. Where had they vanished into? Everyone still wondered the mystery.

 _'If those two got married...'_ and he almost laughed at the silliness of his own pun. He still had that bad sense of humour, although someone like Erika Karisawa would like the idea.

“What a coincidence. I used to live in Ikebukuro. I went to school there before we had to leave."

"How was it?" now Shii was also curious. "Ikebukuro I mean?"

Masaomi Kida had to think.

What was the best description to tell the other about that place? It was most certainly uncommon, fierce, vibrant with a lot of things that had gone on. It was dangerous and catastrophic too, no shit. Hell, it may be one of the most traumatizing of locales.

But this guy's dad grew up there. He'd not like to hear ill of the neighbourhood where his old man had lived in maybe? Especially considering he looked like he held such respects for his parent and everything else entailed to his story.

Anyhow, it didn't look like he was going to be staying in Ikebukuro itself. He might just stop by and visit. The details of the location he can just find out himself, up close and personal.

He ended up with an answer, perhaps close to what he had in mind without much bias to it: “It’s a...very memorable place to be in.”

He didn't elaborate any more. How could he forget what had happened there? It both brought a tinge of sad and glad back to him. He thought about his friends.

Well, in spite of that, Shii still noticed. He was precocious. He often caught what others failed to see even in themselves. Although before he could ask, Masaomi had snapped out of his reverie and taken another skewer of dango. 

“How’d you even manage to get a Hayabusa on the road man?" and the topic swerved a full circle. "You must be  _Kami-sama_ to be able to pass the _Jidōsha Kensa Tōrokuseido_ every other year. I hear those were harsh on anything that’s above 250cc and this thing is what?”

Shii decided to play along. Okay maybe the person was not in the mood to talk. Everyone had secrets and he won't pry since the other does not pry about his: “1340cc,” he answered. "Goes from 0 to 299 an hour pretty fast too." That was in kilometres. A cool 186 miles top speed. He loved his wheels fast.

“That’s insane!” and looks like he wasn't the only one...

Shii merely smiled. He doesn’t tell him the other truth. He actually has swapped motorcycles faster than he’s changed clothes before. He can afford getting a new ride every day if he wanted, yet, an aspect of his real life he didn’t want to boast or abuse the liberties of. It was all about benefits of which he had plenty, but that was nothing to be rubbing up in people’s faces. He hadn't been taught to waste, after all, the money from his parents’ pockets hard-earned and, although he does work part-time in his family’s business, he found it inappropriate to squander his share.

His used _toys_  as he's called them too. He takes after his Papa who had a similar den back in America, and, well, in every country where they had ties, a house or a factory. They always stored their stuff in a garage where he keeps the rest of his collection. And it was a **huge** collection.

* * *

He had fun.

For some reason, this meant leaving later than he'd expected, the short stop becoming a couple hours spent talking with his new friend. They even got down to exchanging contact details, in the case that, next time, Masaomi ended up back in the capital and Shii was free to meet up. He was an interesting fella. Who knows what else they could talk about? Maybe he can show him around his former haunts too?

A box of dango to takeaway and the rest of the meal paid, despite the shop owner's refusal to accept anything, tip and more added, other than the goodwill of thought. Shii insisted however and won the debate.

With that accomplished, the young Francesco took to the road in speed. An eventful pause in the busy schedule of things. He wondered if he can still drop by Kenchō-ji Temple in Kamakura maybe? He wants to draw up one of those paper fortunes for him and his newest acquaintance. If it's bad luck, he can just leave it tied to the tree. Not that he believed. It just seemed interesting.

But shit, who was this calling? He recalled slipping on the bluetooth so he simply uttered a voice command, "Answer" even while he was on the move.

Thank the heavens for hands-free devices. Because he just realized who it was who'd be worrying if he didn't pick up...

"Hello Mama?"

 _' Hey there my prince, '_ a male's voice responded on the other end. But it wasn't mistaken. _This_ was his _mother_. Let it not be said he was born from a usual _union_. That would be too boring. _' Are you still on the road? '_

"Yeah...off to Tokyo...I already messaged Papa I'd meet up with you guys later this week."

_' Yeah, I know. That's fine. And good that you're off to check that place._

_' Stop by your aunts' flat okay? And your uncle Kasuka might also want to see you so greet him properly... '_

Family. They would always be around. They would also most likely be able to catch up with you even if you were gunning like the devil down the highway. Which made Shii smile to himself.

He has a feeling things will become amusing around where he is again.

"Sure thing Mama..." and he promised.


	17. Suffer These Little Children I

The Bosses tell them the same thing every time they were on foreign soil, that is, to _learn_ all there is to learn about the country they were in. This was most especially emphasized now, when they'd tagged along the transfer here in Japan and sure enough would be staying.

The orders were to  _never stop_ with just memorizing the streets, places of importance, landmarks and sights. This was what the current Patriarch had said. Instead, _soak in_ the culture, know its people, study the language -if possible- and discover all pertinent customs there is as well. Everything that would allow you to function as if you were a local.

These things were not a negotiable matter. It was part of the standard operating procedures when hired by KI. Actually not an issue for _any_ Kline employee since everyone was proficient in the group. Everyone had a talent they can boast of. Everyone could adapt easily in any situation they are pushed into...

Yuri and Schneider were among the foreigners employed by the household; they've been members even before birth, since the time of their parents' parents. A duo whose predecessors had been taken from their German home in Berlin at a very young age under pretty much the same reason a lot of the other Kline employees have been relocated in the past. It was to escape the dangers of a country ravished by war and heavy conflict, at a time when people would just _die_ on the streets with or without wounds. An escape from hunger, depravity, molestation, among some of the worst of tragedies, to then be thrust suddenly into the peace brought about by life on American soil under the graces of the late Patriarch and his kin. A new chance. A new meaning to  _living_...

That's why their families were more than just _thankful_ enough that they'd sworn loyalty to the Klines all their lives. Even if at present the two had become but simple caretakers of children, _das kindermädchen_ admittedly to the Family's small ones. It was a peaceful responsibility that allowed them some normalcy at least, although they didn't mind some of the other _dirtier work_ that came along with it occasionally in the background.

They watched over the Kline Family's next generation, whom were sure to grow up as another line of kind souls, those who would also probably end up helping other stragglers like them as well in the near-future...

To stay here in the company of like-minded people, to see these adorable kids grow up, to get praises from the satisfied Bosses even for this mundane guardianship role and, of course, to be able to kick back with a bottle of vodka among friends in the same employ by the end of the day.

What could be more fulfilling than this?

* * *

**[ Some Hours Earlier ]**

They were up before sunrise, while it was still dark out, the _couple_ of the House already in their formals and making their way through the front of the Estate's Mansion. The Bentley _Mulsanne_ had already pulled up on the driveway, the equally polished driver waiting there beside it to drive them to their destination.

Izaya suddenly motioned. " _Shizu-chan_ , your tie is crooked," and stopped his husband part of the way to fix it, the current Patriarch indeed pausing in his stride to allow his male wife to check over his chosen ensemble.

Under the light of the lamp posts, Shizuo was on the phone and transacting via texts and messages. But he was letting himself be tended to as well,  _Isaiah_ whom in the same way was dressed his best, strolling alongside him on the stone path, a thicker jacket on. Morning hasn't even come, but they were already very busy. It was a full schedule ahead today...

Izaya smoothed out his husband's shirt. "Thanks Izzy," the latter spoke, bestowing the former a kiss that he'd smiled up to, admiring Shizuo for his sheer gorgeousness what with a new haircut.

The Patriarch was as handsome as ever. Ready for the battles ahead. Keeping physical appearances en pointe as a sign of professionalism on all ends when it came to their business, always such sticklers of perfection.

But there was something impractical about this situation, obvious enough. Not the work, rather, it was this distance. The only bother in their otherwise amazing current state of affairs. Which brings another issue to light. That they would have to hasten the acquisition of that new penthouse within Tokyo proper, _Shaun Kline_ annoyed of the fact the Main Estate was just too far from the Metro to be a suitable base for work. They needed an office separate. Having to drive from here was making meetings a challenging affair to manage especially at this time when they were in the midst of formalizing the empire's transfer.

Izaya didn't hide the fact of his displeasure of the situation despite his blitheness. "This is tiring," and said flatly though his face made no untoward shifts in expression. "Remind me why we're making this personal appearance? I already have Clyde and Miranda there you know..." showing a light pout which was about the only gesture he'd ever care manifest at the time. He snuggled Shizuo's arm.

"It can't be helped. The Minister also wants for us to meet him for some late lunch," his _Shizu-chan_ explained with a quiet sigh, drawing him in to press an affectionate kiss upon his hair as if that was enough to temper him down. In a way, it did. Small shows of attention always did wonders with Izaya.

With that, the  _Matriarch_  conceded. "Fine. But I still want to be home early later. Maybe we can get a helicopter pickup?" however he couldn't stop himself from muttering, easing aside for the maids that were prepping their other change of clothes within the car to carry along for the trip. It was that long of a journey.

From here to Tokyo, it now took hours on the road and major adjustments in their family schedule, the attention needing to be managed with more than just an iron will. They're doing well so far, kudos to them, but how long would they have to keep doing that before they succumbed to exhaustion?

Izaya mused on this as he turned to the bodyguards, watching the generous retinue that trailed them out of their home, alongside the Estate's general staff of helpers and butler, the other men anticipating any last-minute instruction. Their chauffeur had already opened the car door, Shizuo waiting for his male wife to get inside first before he did. But the _Matriarch_ had other duties. He always wanted his domicile to run like clockwork even without him.

"The twins will be awake soon," he began. "Make sure they don't skip meals and that they take their bath on time. Prepare the menu we agreed upon all right? And vitamins. Make sure Izuo doesn't overdo it with the meat.

"We'll entrust them to you."

Their employees knew his seriousness when it came to the kids. He'd want everything done _perfectly_ which meant any screw-ups would be met with such harshness, not coming from the Patriarch himself, the men were _more apprehensive_ of his male wife. He grinned on the outside, but was a total devil within. It was only due to the fact he was married that they knew him to be this mellow. Otherwise, well, they've seen his darker sides the first years before.

"We'll take care of it Boss," Yuri was the one who spoke up on everyone's behalf. They were in charge of the place a level beneath Miranda Arci and Clyde when those two weren't around. The rest of the servants followed them diligently.

**[ 43 Minutes After ]**

The standard nursery in the many Kline Estates across the globe came with its assortment of toys, Schneider putting back the blocks into their respective cubbies alongside the books and learning materials, boats and bears and several wind-up sets. Shizaya was playing with one of the last, a carousel, watching the empty decorative horses spin as if endlessly in their stands until there was a need to wind them up again. A mundane and repetitive existence, playing an equally repetitious song the child was humming to over and over, head swaying from side to side.

Meanwhile, Izuo was close by, his crayons and markers all around, scribbling something on one of the many sheets of paper. Another family portrait. There were also Yuri and Schneider stick figures, among the other scribbles they'd made of everyone in the House. A wall held all of them in tribute.

"Are you two hungry?"

For someone who had come from Germany, Yuri lacked the tone of one, instead, was speaking in straight English like any American. Might have been due to the fact that he had grown up in the States. He didn't remember what life was like back in the harsh reality of Berlin. He was glad he didn't experience any of it.

The same goes for Schneider, although he was an older kid when they had been introduced on foreign soil. His partner also had no memories of that other country. He had chosen to abandon the need to know of their parents' recollections of the atrocities they'd experienced there. Like Yuri, he was already content of all he had here.

"Yuryur, where was Papa born in this country again?" Shizaya turned down the offer and asked instead, the more curious and outspoken of the two. "Is it nearby?"

Yuri sat cross-legged on the carpet beside them and pulled up a tablet from the side table, tapping the screen to access the map app and show the child the location. "Ikebukuro," he pointed at the city, bringing to mind what they were now learning of Japan.

Apparently Tokyo was the largest of territories and it was called a Metropolis. This said ' _Metro_ ' then has Wards which divide it and each Ward had a smaller cluster of other cities inside them. Ikebukuro, Boss Shaun's home turf, was one such small city in the cluster. It was part of the bigger Ward of Toshima.

"Is tiny," Izuo had crawled his way over unknowingly, and strangely, for someone of keen sense like Yuri, he wasn't able to feel his charge move at all. A reminder of how _special_ these children were.

"It's said to be much larger in person," Yuri said with a smile, patting his little master's head. "A place easy to get lost in."

"Visit?" And the young Kline suddenly decided, pointing at the spot marked. "Visit Papa?"

That made their male nannies pause. To make matters worse, Shizaya hopped up and was also joining in on the idea, dancing on tiptoes and clapping in encouragement, "Ikebukuro! Papa is from Ikebukuro! We want to go to Ikebukuro!

"Can we visit please? Pleeeaassee Yuryur?"

Little Saber was ever the ringleader of them both, those big honest eyes staring without pretense and full of enthusiasm that can convince anyone. Little Izzy on the other was a quiet charmer, rarely smiling yet so utterly gentle that you can't help but care for him.

Together these kids are cute and all that, under normal conditions, neither Yuri nor Schneider would hesitate to provide them with anything they've ever wanted. Not this time however. The older men couldn't just give in to a request like this or they will be the ones in trouble! They have to find a way to turn them down _gently_ somehow.

"But it's a long drive. We just can't go in an instant," Yuri reasoned. "Besides, aren't your parents busy today?

"We shouldn't disturb them..."

The twins blinked. That slow moment of when realization hit and they knew that the older people were telling them _"no"_. When they always seemed to have the most excuses. That made the twins frown, simultaneously sulking like puppies scolded to a corner. Izuo looked like he was going to cry but was holding a sob in.

Schneider looked like he was going to panic too. He had a soft spot when it came to children. His huge and fierce appearance aside, he was weak to their pain in general. What more these ones he had charge of?

What do they do now? Once these two start bawling, there will be no end to it. Only the Matriarch could calm them down, and the Matriarch was not here. Yuri was about to face-plant.

_'Gods. How did I end up in another situation like this?'_

**[ 3 Hours After ]**

It had been a hard tousle. The tantrums literally threw the Main Estate out of place that the servants were a bit shaken. When these two fly off the handle - _damnit!_ \- they were nearly uncontrollable! Inheriting a huge piece of their parents' traits that made this job a challenge enough.

Yuri and Schneider found themselves giving in, arriving in the unfamiliar territory of Ikebukuro some time later with the twins in tow. Well, more like the twins having pulled them here, these two bundles of excess inquisitiveness riding their arms as the group stood somewhere, the car parked nearby as they've all decided to explore the area by foot instead.

This trip had the whole House's _blessings_ , the servants more than grateful at the idea because it was also going to afford them the chance to clean up the _damages_ done back home. Yuri and Schneider had to give them that at least.

However, they had to remember that they'd failed to get the one permission that mattered from the Bosses. Which meant this trip was about as unauthorized as they could get.

Yuri was nervous. His hands were clammy. Where did he get the feeling that something _wrong_ was going to happen?

"I really don't think this was a good idea," he said, feeling himself sweat.

Schneider had been trying to get a hold of both their immediate superiors, but Clyde and Miranda Arci seemed out of the coverage area. Not a good time to be inaccessible. Not a r e a l l y good time as the twins were both wanting to go take a look-see now, amazed of this new and unfamiliar world, pointing here and there.

"What's that Yuryur? I wanna go there! Can we go there now?" Shizaya was tapping the man's head, peeking up adorably at him. That expression will be the death of him. "Yuryur, we should go now!"

They stood at the side of a famous area in the city. It was unofficially called the 5-Way Intersection of Ikebukuro's West Exit. Ample enough of a name since it was where five streets basically met, creating this large star-like formation for both the ingress and egress of people as well as that of vehicles. There were plenty of both right now, easy enough to say.

"All right, but we'll just walk nearby okay?"

The twins manage to answer in unison: "Okaaaayyy!" one voice high and happy, the other low and seemingly unenthusiastic but that is probably far from true.

This was all Isley Kline's idea after all, the cunning babe whom had cried to his heart's desire to persuade their two nannies to come here. Bless them. Fine then. Yuri reminded them of the agreement. 

"Regardless if we contact your Mama and Papa or not, we leave for home before three later okay? Which means this will just be a short trip. In then out like some covert mission.

"Understood?"

He basically said it all while being completely stern, his voice serious. The two chorused once more, "Understood!" and giggled knowingly.

Yuri could only hope that for his and Schneider's sake, they can get this over with as peacefully as they could. Not only that, but that the punishment wasn't going to be as severe once the Bosses found out.

They were basically staking their necks out here. It'd be great if no one dropped an ax.

* * *

**[ Some time earlier ]**

That was past three hours driving with shortcuts used yet, here they were, still on the road and can't seem to get off of it, headed to the Ministry of Defense's Office in Shinjuku-ku. Izaya was not without his complaints that, before they had entered the street skirting the train station, his husband had pulled him onto his lap and was kissing him deeply. A good way to silence the former Informant as they rode the Bently through this early morning traffic.

At about that same time, a  _kindred_ soul had paused on the sidewalk of that same street their transport was passing, his rather blank eyes fast to catch the executive car with all its _darkness_ , wondering but not really wondering as to why the vehicle was so heavily tinted. He immediately came up with a number of theories, including the presence of secret dignitaries, the Mafia or close, as well as insurgents being transferred. But that nonsense only crossed his mind briefly. He got bored of musing just as quickly and began to walk off again, shrugging at his own suppositions.

Mikado Ryuugamine was visiting Ikebukuro today. He usually does on certain weekends when class schedules weren't tight, although he didn't really stay long. There was no other particular _reason_ for him to linger here. He only had one in fact.

Texting his girl, Anri Sonohara, he waited for her to confirm the time of their date, already having a place in mind where he would take the only person who makes him smile lately to. She now works for a certain office like he was, although his were simply part-time. Mikado as it turned out was still a University student, on his last year as a computer major.

But that was all for show and the heck of it. He was only doing this to get into a good company as a Top Flight. He hopes that _maybe_ that would get his spirits up again.

Mikado Ryuugamine appeared to have greatly matured, with a look on his face that betrayed not how he was always bored _inside_ , the cold demeanor more prevalent that people kept their distance from him. He seemed like bad news...

In a sense, he was. He longs for the days of yore when the city had its many excitements, noting how the rumours of the Lost Legends returning has died out now and the boards were quiet again. Not like  _his_ Dollars before. They were always alive with nuances.

He, by the end of the rope, was disappointed, not something somebody who'd made it into one the National Seven Unis would say exactly, but what could he do? He's finally seen the pointlessness of it all.

Six years in elementary, three years in Junior High and three more years in Senior High with the first two utterly shoved down his throat in a compulsory manner. The last level was mostly used to study in prep for college entrance exams which was in turn needed to gain a grasp of some manner of _'higher education'_ , as the teachers describe it, afterwards. But it's all dumb to him finally.

You put pressure on the youth to study diligently then this so-called higher education aspect is not at all going to be that relevant in the end? There is a lack of actual _learning_! He could know more on the streets than in class with this wretched curriculum.

It was a yawn altogether. And the people he's met. Let's just say that _besides_ his girl and some _old_ acquaintances, everyone else appeared to be too common, _normal_ even with the foreigners he's seen in school. Even those bastards offered little value. The role of internationalization providing the least advantage though Mikado had to say it was  _okay_ at times. But what else was there about them? The stream of faces just had nothing to amuse himself with. It was all a dreary gray in the end.

But he's a young man now. Which goes to show that he at least needs to grow up in his beliefs. Has he not already? He's about as adult as they come, even technically, was more thoughtful of his future than the _average_ Joe. But there was something still admittedly _missing_.

Get into a string of good schools, go into college, get into a good-paying job, marry your girl, have a family -but is that _all_ that he wanted?

No. Not really.

Life was being too easy on him and it was again making him tired of it. Like a slowly rotting disease. Maybe he should have gunned himself down on that rooftop ages ago after all...

* * *

**[ Sometime after ]**

The nannies and their charges had stopped by a few places, but, ending up somewhat going around in circles than they could have figured out even with the help of a GPS, before they got lost any more than already were, the guardians ended up retracing their steps and went back to that familiar area. The twins wanted to see more though, having read information like how there was a planetarium, an aquarium and that anime store nearby on their way here.

They wanted to go to these places. Also, there was the matter of their Papa's original haunt here in this city,  and Uncle Kasuka's pictures everywhere that it reminded them to want to see him too. But both seemed to have slipped the little ones' minds completely now. No one was more thankful than Yuri that they hadn't remembered. He prayed they stayed forgetting it.

They eventually ended up in a café for some cake and all manner of sweet things.  _A La Campagne Ikebukuro_ it was named, their table piled with plates of dessert slices because the children insisted on sampling a number of the offerings. The display was admittedly beautiful that they picked them all.

Once the orders were served, the twins had gone through plenty of them, which was good. It seemed well enough to distract the two. It killed time. A bit underhanded of a strategy but it was best to tour this place later with one of their knowing parents than like this at the moment. Both of their nannies were still unable to inform their superiors and the Bosses of this impromptu escapade...

Schneider couldn't communicate that well in this new language yet so Yuri had to step in, discussing with the  _pâtisserie_  at the counter about a certain cake his comrade was interested in. They leave the children at the table to finish their food, Shizaya playing with the strawberries and just piling them up on a plate. The wee one had finished everything else.

"No meat pies for Isley," the older of the twins declared, reaching a small hand to pat the younger of them both on the head. "We don't want any stomachaches now!"

They were two that shared such closeness, having been brought up together, their Mama always telling them to comfort, protect and take care of each other. _Saber_ has been, since everyone in the Family grew to know, responsible for _Isley_. The former loved the latter very much to the point that Shizaya would give him _anything_ if it were possible, though the other would do the same without doubt. That was the kind of _sibling love_ they had.

"I want...my stuffie," Izuo had just finished the last of his pies and was taking an interest in the pile of fruit that his twin was making. He had forked at least three and was nibbling at the topmost one now.

"We can maybe ask _Yuryur_ to take us to a store later? I'll buy you one!" Shizaya offered enthusiastically, a smile stretching on that sweet, pink-cheeked face.

Izuo nodded, quieting down a bit for the time being, appearing to be satisfied with the idea although they should get it soon. He didn't have his favourite with him at the moment, and he was the sort to get very grumpy without it. Too bad uncle Schneider forgot.

"...?"

"What's the matter Izuo?"

Shizaya followed the younger twin's expression as it shifted from one of blandness to a sudden awe, wondering what had him staring, turning in time to see what he was looking at and also gaping.

Oh.

It so happened that there was a HUGE _pink bunny_ that just passed by the front of the café just outside the window, something which threw Izuo off completely.

"A rabbit?" the older Kline just cocked a head one side, but seeing Little Izzy suddenly bolt off his seat and run outside, had to jump off just as fast. "Isley wait!" Shizaya did grab their coats, Izuo perpetually in his furry one but needing a second. A smart consideration.

Too bad they'd overlooked something else much important...

The shop was partly crowded. No one seemed to have noticed the two children suddenly running off out of the place, one of them intent on chasing what was actually just a guy in costume carrying an advert sign.

Of all the things that could go wrong in Ikebukuro,  _Chance_ was picking favourites.

* * *

It had become clear to  _Saber Kline_ that they had gotten lost once they'd made it down this corner and the surroundings had started to become unfamiliar. Izuo had ran ahead too quickly that, to keep track of him, his older twin had not at all paid that much attention to the landmarks. Also losing sight of the bunny, the thing long gone by the time Shizaya had caught up with  _Isley_.

"Shizzy..." the other looked like he was about to cry again, standing there under the shade of a tree, obviously now just becoming aware of what situation they were in.

Shizaya approached him with the same warm smile although inside that small heart was also pounding just as nervously. They both had no idea where they were!

"Don't be scared. We'll be fine," always the older sibling, arms taking Izuo in and calming him down. "See? We just need to do it like how Yuryur did it. We..." red-brown eyes looked back from whence they came. They didn't notice it but there was a dark corner back there. They'd been running straight on blankly that they passed it all in a blur. But it was no time to falter. "We just need to retrace our steps see?"

Saber wasn't too sure how they'd do that, but that was something one  _shouldn't_ tell Isley.

* * *

This.  _This_ is exactly _why_ Yuri didn't agree with this trip from the beginning. Now what? The twins were missing. Worse, they had left their bags where the only way to contact them were stashed in. With no phones, tracking them down via satellite was going to be difficult as well. 

"Should we separate?" Schneider didn't have the expression but was clearly far worried than Yuri was. His mouth was turned down that corner that it was easy enough to tell.

The younger German sighed. "And risk getting lost ourselves? How about we comb one side of the street first then double back here?

"If that fails, we'll drive around."

"And if we don't find them, Yuri?"

Then there was no choice, they'd have to tell the Bosses and seek help from the others. They'd have to take the scolding for this petty oversight and utter incompetence. It was unusual for a Kline employee. Although not their original idea, they did bring the kids here after all.

"Let's not dwell on that too much for now," Yuri ended up stating. Time was a-wasting. They had so much ground to cover...

If only they knew they were heading the wrong way. As the two men walked the opposite direction towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, the children were actually on the other end, having pursued that damned mascot all the way to the back alleys stretched from one of the five intersecting streets of Ikebukuro's West Exit.

They had actually crossed the street, passed a small cinema, some restaurants and a bank, Shizaya making a mental note now as they avoided the strangers. The child could be photographic when focused.

"It will be fine Little Izzy..."

They held hands. When the areas they were passing became awfully uncertain, Shizaya clasped tightly onto Izuo and didn't let go, leading them both through the shadows, more protective than ever.

Not until they found their nannies. Not until they were safe was the older twin letting go. Thankfully they seemed to do fine so far, with Shizzy taking full responsibility.

But it wasn't all dandy in Ikebukuro. Never was. As on its streets, there were new gangs that had emerged to terrorize the neighborhood after the Urban Legends had quieted...

Engines gunning, dust and smoke, tires screeching against the asphalt and the smell of burning rubber melting in its heat...the loud noise was inevitable even for an afternoon as the group of cars, made up of a McLaren, a Lamborghini, a Porsche and a couple Skylines, snaked their way at near-top speed through the West Exit despite the time. Their drivers and passengers sneering at each other and forcing one another to go beyond what was legally allowed.

This was a death race, thanks to these adrenaline junkies belonging to the newest city gang called Mach10, pedestrians needing to steer away as the uncaring machines plowed their way through the area.

Mikado Ryuugamine also took note of them, thinking back to the days when he had sway over men as simple-minded as these, all brutality but not much brains behind the brawn. Already, he was making bets as to what might happen next. He could hear the sound of police cars lagging behind these rats.

 _'They'll split,'_  and he was right at that prediction, the five cars high-tailing it to five different directions just as the cops and their own vehicles pulled into view behind. The miscreants spread through the five-way intersection instinctively. Perhaps that was the reason they'd raced to here?

"Amateur thinking..." Mikado concluded bluntly, about to leave when he saw a lagging car coming in fast to make the sharp turn the street nearest him.

Suddenly however he'd stopped dead in his tracks...

What he didn't predict was seeing two children about to span that same street, hands held, the lights of the crossing sign having changed to **Walk** for the pedestrians' lane:  _'They're going to get run over!'_

"-HEY KIDS! **STOP!** "

* * *

Shizuo was watching Izaya, baffled at how he'd suddenly turn his attentions from his phone to somewhere else, as if something had tapped his shoulder and made him look at a distance.

On the approach, the Patriarch asked his male wife, "Was that _Samien_?"

For a moment, Izaya grimaced, before recollection hit and he'd instinctively responded, "Y-yeah...he said he's already checked the University..."

His words trailed, again, seemingly sensing that something was happening somewhere but ge could not put a finger on it.

"Are you okay?" That look on his face was now making Shizuo worry enough that he closed in further and snaked an arm around, pressing his forehead to his male wife's to peer at his expressions.

Izaya had tensed up. His hand pressed to his chest like his heart was going to leap out. _Something_ **somewhere** was making him feel this certain dread.

"I don't know _Shizu-chan_..." he looked up at his husband, the anxiety creeping in that he looked weary. "I just thought of our twins just now."

* * *

Mikado somewhat saw the tragedy about to unfold in slow motion, and he didn't know _why_ exactly, but his body moved without him thinking. Reflex maybe? A sudden surge of adrenaline? Whatever it was, it had propelled him to take action, feet launching him into a sprint as his hands flew forward, grabbing what he could of the two kids and yanking them back into his protective embrace.

And he had saved them just in time, the unruly Porsche and its entourage of police cars speeding this side of the intersection that anyone caught would definitely be sent to their early grave. Both parties seemed oblivious if there be casualties, seeing how reckless they'd swerved and turned pulling away.

Good old days. Celty and her being chased crossed his mind briefly...

"Are you two injured?"

They were, at least from the looks of it, but then the children had began to sob and wail and he just didn't know how to calm them down. He looked about for some assistance, having ended up on his ass from doing the heroic deed, but people seemed in shock too.

Only then was he able to notice Anri Sonohara who was in fact on the other side, apparently likewise having seen what could have happened. Already her eyes were a glow of red only he could notice, which meant that even if Mikado had not jumped in, she might had done something as well, with _Saika_ 's aid.

"Ryuu-kun! Are you all right?"

She had crossed the street just as a crowd was gathering about her boyfriend now, the kids crying loudly. Who wouldn't? That was a scary ordeal they just barely survived.

But what now?

Here he had two very young children in his arms and he was completely clueless as to what to do with them. And where were their parents? They seemed to be out here alone. The inquiries and strangers' faces notwithstanding, he sees no concerned mother or father coming forth.

Who then...who was he going to entrust them to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas in debate: "Bet ya $50 Shizaya could've sent that car flying."  
> Me: *thought* Stop guessing my alternate drafts guys. *sweatdrops*


	18. Suffer These Little Children II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually played a little game with my Betas while writing FF. I left Easter Eggs in this work. Let's see if you can guess what they are too since my friends had already found them. :)

Izaya made it a point to have Miranda Arci call the Main Estate the soonest she could, stepping out of the Ministry of Defense building finally to take the phone from her once at least some of their business there had concluded for the meantime, wanting to confirm what he had been  _dreading_ , his brand of _motherly instinct'_ tingling that he couldn't keep still. He was angry to begin with, what more so when he found out that he was right...

Once he got Sebby talking, there was no hiding it. The man couldn't lie after all. Thus, he'd known that the children have gone out of the House without their knowledge.

 _'They were throwing a tantrum, Master Isaiah.'_ Isn't that a convenient reason?

The next logical move the _Matriarch_ had was to phone Yuri himself whom, according to the Main Estate's staff, was in Ikebukuro at the moment. The city the kids _flipped_ the whole Estate for and had to be taken to so to quell the ruckus they'd made. Which maybe explains why Miranda Arci had a handful of missed calls from both the German nannies from a few hours ago.

"My apologies Boss Isaiah. I wasn't really able to take calls since we'd started this morning..."

It was not his right hand's fault. It was a decision that had been taken due the circumstances, Izaya knew. He could imagine just how troublesome the kids could become. This had always been the _issue_ with them, _perfect_ as they are. Although that didn't keep him from getting angrier and staying that way.

He caught up with the guards then, whom at the moment of contact were lost around the direction of the Hotel Metropolitan. Yuri sounded unsure, his tension apparent as he got on the line with his employer.

 _'B-Boss Isaiah...'_ he felt a lump down his throat that was completely difficult to swallow.

"Yuri," the other sounded thrice pissed. Just as Shizuo was approaching, his expression had turned dark. "What _happened_ to my children?"

 _Shaun Kline_ kept out of matters pertaining to the House, his intervention to its affairs at the minimum as much as possible just because he knew how much _Isaiah_ had been hands-on in his role as his wife. Also because he thought it adorable, watching the latter hard at work, no matter if, like it was now, he was at times infuriated.

"I gave one simple task and they just..." his male wife complained, quite nearly enraged, loosening his tie to then just drag the knot down and pull the whole thing off.

Not good. He was visibly bristling like some feral cat as they'd entered the car, Shizuo finally deciding to cut their visit short in light of the events. He was just as worried as his beloved to be honest; he'd just been very good at maintaining his calm and poker face, a trait he was trained in by the late Patriarch.

"Breathe Izzy. We'll find them," that was what he'd advised his male wife whom surprisingly was prone to losing his cool lately. It seemed that their personalities have grown swapped during their time abroad. "Shizaya is a responsible kid. I'm sure that they're both safe."

Only at hearing his voice was this unlikely Matriarch able to exhale. "I hope so. I feel like a bad parent," he slumped into Shizuo's surrounding arm.

"You?" Then there were the definite kisses of assurance that gently got him to loosen up. " _Never_. You've done a truly great job."

That was never to be debated. Izaya becoming his better half was easily one of the best things that's ever happened to Shizuo. Still, they had to deal with the fact that the kids were nowhere found yet and must get to his old haunt the soonest they can.

 _Shaun Kline_ gestured for the car phone that his beloved handed over from his side of the vehicle, the Patriarch at the same time addressing the driver and giving him an order as he was on the dial, "Get us to Ikebukuro as fast as you can, Camo."

"Yes Boss," came the answer without question, the Bentley roaring to life.

* * *

The names of the kids were _Saber_ and _Isley_ whom, despite their foreign appearances, were surprisingly fluent in the local language. A great thing since Mikado had never been too good at communication lately. He'd become such an aloof being, yet, far from his girlfriend's form of coldness, was filled with a rather unusual apathy instead. However, that seemed to have been kept at bay this moment. He was strangely in genuine worry about these kids...

Shinra Kishitani came bursting through the door of his newly renovated examination room, just one of the spaces he'd converted in this equally new five-door apartment, having turned the place into part-clinic, part-home for him and his preternatural partner. The confirmed fraternal twins were riding with giggles in his arms.

"All right! We're done with the examinations!" Was what he declared.

Saber raised _his_ hands up in the air, ever a fan of fun rides, "Upsies!"

The more solemn Isley followed the action, "Upsies..."

Mikado and Anri had no choice earlier.

With no idea where to bring these children to, his girl suggested taking them to the underground doctor, Shinra Kishitani whom, having moved residences twice the last two years, took them awhile to find the new flat of. An adventure in itself. Though that would be another story altogether...

What had been priority was to get the children checked up. The young couple were concerned for their well-being, thinking that perhaps they'd sustained injuries or hurt somewhere. They just needed to make sure. Something which led them to this impromptu reunion which in turn surprised both parties. The two had become more mature in the doctor's opinion, while the lovers thought the other to have more or less grown into his _'family man'_ role.

"These two were such angels," Shinra grinned, nuzzling the twins with a chuckle. They only giggled some more, hugging around him.

"That means they're fine right?" Mikado had to confirm, relief washing over him and his Anri when the other nodded, Shinra putting the babes down.

"Yup," and further elaborated. "No broken bones, scrapes, bruises or any injuries. You did well saving them Mikado."

He almost forgot he did that. After all, it was more on impulse that time. His body moved on its own. He actually didn't think anything of the incident, the role of rescuer admittedly bringing with it a certain awkwardness that gave off this warm and very uncommon feeling in his chest. His heart had a beat.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Mikado said, quick to deny having done something so astounding. Yet Saber thought otherwise and cheered for him anyway: "Mikamika was awesome! Like a superhero!"

"Yay~" Isley nonchalantly raised his small hands in the same cheer, before he was tapped by his  _brother_ on the shoulder and they chased after one another throughout the larger living area.

Shinra could only laugh.

"Careful now..." while Anri cautioned lowly, not wanting to impose in someone else's home. But she was certainly fond of them and, more than anyone, was glad they already have the energy. It looks like they'll be fine.

The three watched the children play, the twins not seemingly affected by that incident they had earlier encountered. They'd rather picked themselves up faster than even most adults would. Such a blessing. For kids to be this resilient. 

Shinra offered his guests some tea and snacks, hoping to catch up on news now that things were more or less settled. He sat down on the couch near the couple, exchanging emails and new numbers with them. "It's been a long time since you two visited. We haven't seen each other in a while!

"Honestly when I saw you with these two, I thought you had gotten married and had children already! I mean, you two are dating after all right?"

Anri was fast to blush at that, "It-It's not like...that..."

Mikado ended up just chuckling about the notion. True, they're kinda official now, but they haven't gone _that_ far yet.

"You really haven't changed much Shinra. That's something that hasn't crossed our minds...

"...just yet," he interjected, looking at his Anri and she shyly returning the gesture. They had talked about the _future_ but having babies was a plan they'd never quite even considered at the moment, let alone contemplate marriage for that matter. They were still enjoying this phase of their lives.

Shinra understood this quite well. He was in the same boat after all. He knew that some things might have taken precedence as of late, especially after the things that had happened in the past. People might still be stuck at moving on or picking up the debris.

"Well, can't fault you for taking it slow. A good relationship needs time after all. Like mine and Celty born of love we've built up through the years," their doctor friend was proud to say.

"Speaking of...where is she? We kind of expected she'd be around, I mean, from what I've heard, she no longer works as a transporter?"

The discussion trailed off. They all knew where this was going. Ever so often before, especially during the months following Shizuo and Izaya's disappearance, when they talk to each other about the past and what they've been doing, they just couldn't help but recall _those two_. It seemed the case even after all this time. Things weren't the same without the whole cast present. One missed those funny conflicts.

"She still does," Shinra admitted, reminiscing. "It just isn't as heard of as it used to or as frequent since _they_  vanished.

"In a sense, Ikebukuro has become a little too quiet."

They all fell silent. Each was temporarily trapped in thought that they failed to realize how Saber has paused to listen in on the conversation with Isley right beside  _him_. They held hands.

"What has become quiet?"

Shinra broke the sudden jump with an awkward laugh: "Ahaha...

"It's not something you should be asking about kid. Also, since adults are talking, children shouldn't butt in."

"But Mama said it is fine to ask. Can I not ask?"

"You can but there should be a proper time."

"When's the proper time?" The child blinked, having other questions following that up like a missile barrage.

The young couple chuckled as Shinra's patience was tested with them. "This kid is persistent," and he visibly sweatdropped...

"By the way, what do you plan to do with them? Are you taking them to the police Mikado?"

Now that was a good question. The former Dollars founder honestly doesn't know yet. They said they came with their nannies, but how would you find them in a city as busy as Ikebukuro? He was upfront about the dilemma to Shinra, Anri helping the kids to some of the snacks meanwhile, smiling when they very politely said " _arigatou_!" Such sweet children.

Shinra and Mikado were stuck. "Maybe they live nearby? If Celty was here, we could ask for help but she might be busy today."

"They look foreign so maybe the embassy instead?"

Saber swallowed half a biscuit and decided to cut in again on the talk: "You're going to take us home? How about Schneider and Yuri?"

"Who are those?"

"Our nannies."

Isley simply nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh." A child of really few words.

Shinra recalled the Russian gang that had been in the city before, as well as Simon who had been missing from the city since Russia Sushi went under renovation. So what's this? Did these kids brought with them a German mafia this time? "Those names sound scary. Are you sure they aren't hoodlums or a couple of hooligans?"

That only baffled the two. "What're _ooligums_? Are they food?" asked the more outspoken twin.

Anri giggled. "Uhm, I don't think _he_ understands you Shinra."

"Never mind kid," the underground doctor reached a hand out and ruffled  _his_ hair. Really soft brown, almost coffee locks. And the shade of those huge eyes when he looked at them. For real, it reminded him of Izaya. "You're really cute. You make me think of _someone_.

"Actually, you both remind me of a couple people I _used_ to know."

"Who Shinshin?" The child was certainly easy to win over when you did right. One could tell when already  _he_ calls you by a nickname.

"Not someone you know," Shinra grinned, reaching out to ruffle both the twins' hair this time, making Saber giggle and Isley fluster with a small puff of his cheeks.

Mikado couldn't help but sigh, sitting back against the couch.

"Ryuu-kun?"

"I'm fine Anri, but my mind's kinda blank at the moment as to how we should tackle this.

"I mean, we can search for their companions. The police is also an option but what are the guarantees?"

He was a bit too pessimistic about most situations. In fact, his outlook in life was a bit...different now than when he started in this city. That made his girl worry.

"Wish _Shizuo_ can hit me with a signpost so I can think up of something..." he jested when he noticed her with that look on her face.

Right after he said that, suddenly, Saber blurted out, "Papa!"

All three turned slowly, as if to clarify what they just heard: "What?"

"That's Papa's name!" Saber repeated without looking up, too preoccupied with wiping _his_ twin's face free of crumbs and also fixing the other's furred parka. "Are you cold Little Izzy?"

Isley simply nodded, glad to be bundled up. He buried himself in the fur after grabbing another cookie to nibble on.

Mikado sought to repeat the name, "Shi...Shizuo?"

Shinra was slow to get what he was doing: "Wait. What?"

But Saber was fast to say it again, "Papa!

"He used to live here! That's why we came and wanted to see the city too. But we got lost..."

That still didn't seem to clear it. "Who's...your papa?"

The child beamed once more but happily said a different thing this time, " _Shaun_!"

"But you said _Shizuo_ was the name of your Papa?"

Anri looked as confused as the child whom only frowned this time, "Saber doesn't understand Mikamika...

"Shizu-Papa has _two_ names. Like Mama, Isley, Shishi - we all do!"

 _He_ tried to tell them as best _he_ could of what  _he_ could glean out of all this adult /talk/. _He_ looked slightly agitated now, those brows meeting. Shinra this time decided to step in. He crouched before Saber.

"Care explain to us  _exactly_? Two you said - what are your parents' full _Japanese_ names anyway?" He asked gently and specifically.

The child didn't really like being repeatedly questioned. It made _him_ unhappy. Nevertheless, _he_ thought about it a while before deciding to answer anyway, munching on his biscuit. "Papa is... _Shaun_.

"Mama is _Isaiah_. But they were born in Japan.

"Papa is Shizu-Papa Heiwajima here. Mama is Iza-Mama Orihara-Heiwajima!" _he_  said.

* * *

It was a shock. Okay, more than that, Mikado was stumped, unable to believe as his mind seemingly finds it a challenge to process the situation, walking the streets with Anri and the twins whom now claimed to be  _both_ Shizuo's and Izaya's children. And they stuck to that story, earlier spending more than an hour confirming facts. Finally resulting in Shinra offering to do further testing.

"DNA," he volunteered, more than intrigued about the matter and very much excited. Nothing they could do about that, Mikado not surprised even as the underground doctor admitted to keeping frozen specimens from both the Info Broker and the Monster. Though that was creepy...

"Mikaboo?"

The couple stopped in their tracks, realizing just who they'd come upon on the sidewalk. Given a change in hair and a few years' added, it was easy enough to recall these people. They were friends once upon a time, weren't they?

"Erika! Walker!"

The male _otaku_ grinned, "It is you two! It's been so long! " and the children in their care did not go unnoticed. "What's this? Your kids?"

Erika teased. "Oooh...you got married at last! But aren't you two too young to have children?"

"Uh- uhm...n-no you got it all wrong!" Anri waved her hands before her, face reddening up. This was so embarrassing. People have been mistaking the matter all day!

"We aren't married yet. You got the wrong idea," Mikado clarified a little more calmly, though noticeably his hand clasped his girlfriend's as he cleared his throat to explain.

Saber giggled where _he_ was clinging onto Anri's side and other hand. "They're funny,"  _he_ said.

Erika took a closer look at the babes, squatting down to their height. The other child ducked behind his twin. She noticed the small furred parka he was wearing. "Oooh you're both such cuties! And...you look kinda familiar," she tilted her head. 

"Right Walker?" She stared up at him.

"I don't see it."

"Come on! It's obvious!" And a needless debate began to unfold like it used to before the young couple. A homage to old times. They haven't changed at all.

"Mikado? Anri? Long time no see."

This time, the voice interrupted them from behind, making the small group turn, Mikado blinking to see who had come. Of course these four stayed tight even after all these years. They weren't like him and Kida after all...

"Kadota. It's been a while. Togusa-san."

"Who are these, your kids?"

Once again, that question and Mikado felt exasperated. Really? R e a l l y?! "Why do people keep saying that?" He scratched his head. "You _wouldn't_ actually believe _who_ the parents of these two are."

* * *

Anri had to go back to her office due an emergency, leaving Mikado with the kids to Kadota and the gang. They'd made their way to one of the parks nearby, the Kami-Ikebukuro East, where the kids were left playing by the new swing sets while they, the _adults_ , talked things over.

Erika Karisawa was extremely hyped up, considering this the high point of her fangirl life, celebrating all over the place and was not about done just rubbing it in Walker Yumasaki's face.

"My OTP is legit!" If she had flags, she'd have waved them ceaselessly by now. Who would've guessed she was right? "This is my dream come true! They had an _Omegaverse_ episode wherein Iza-iza conceived twins!"

"How can that even be possible?!" Her closest friend was pale and still in denial, contradicting the matter through and through. "This is clearly a gag isn't it? It's not like some BL novel or a famous series _doujinshi_ dammit!" He screamed after the twirling Erika.

"HA!! Eat your heart out, but my ship has sailed and it doesn't care about your rough, salty _AS FUCK_ waters!"

The two were in a strange argument the rest of the group couldn't quite understand, so they let them be with a collective sigh of exasperation, praying this just blows over. Kyouhei Kadota himself was a skeptic of the details Mikado presented and was having a headache.

"You're not really serious are you?" He pried.

"I wish I was but that's what _they_ said. The kids don't look like they're lying. I mean they're kids."

Togusa Saburo was also mulling it over. Test tube babies and surrogates were possible right? Could that be it? "What proof do you have though?" He asked.

Little did they know, a very much _indisputable_ fact was about to present itself. Something that was not humanly possible and only one of Ikebukuro's Walking Myths could manage. Well...unless you were said Myth's kid, that is.

"Up!"

To everyone's shock, Saber, in response to _his_ younger twin's request, took the swing set by one of its pole frames and easily lifted it up over _his_ head, calling no effort at all as  _he_ gave  _his_ brother a bit more of a thrill. The other meanwhile seemed unafraid and was in fact quite at home as he dangled his feet, looking down.

"Better Little Izzy?"

"Yes," and he swung in a wide, apparently dangerous arc.

Walker and the utter terror on his face: "S-Shit...KID! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Erika squealed. " _He_ has that Monster strength!" And with her phone was quick to snap several photos.

Togusa and Kadota could only gape, "Holy crap..."

While Mikado froze. "I didn't even know _he_ could do that-

"WHAT ON EARTH!" he flailed and likewise rushed over. "SABER NO!"


	19. A Chance for Encounters I

Kadota just had the urge to confirm these seemingly _impossible_ details, though that earlier display left very little doubt about the facts being true. Come to think of it, these two pretty much resembled the parents that they claim. From the eyes to the strength, even to the furred little parka...to say _they_ weren’t _theirs_ -Shizuo’s **and** Izaya’s- is becoming all the more unlikely. Still, he had to hear it for himself.

Thus, he was crouching to their level now as the twins sat on the swings quietly, behaving after the rather dangerous stunt earlier, Kyouhei Kadota exhausted after taking much effort to get this small version of Shizuo to put down the playground set which _he’d_ so easily hoisted up in the air before _he_ hurt anybody. Scary to think that the very same angel-faced child who was now blinking up at the man was likewise more or less the most dangerous being roaming Ikebukuro at the moment. The title of the strongest a label Saber can now contest for without question. And then there’s the other kid, the one that looked like a Mini of Izaya. They don’t know if he had skills like that too. He was far more passive, still waters that run deep -another worrying thing altogether since they did not know what he was capable of.

He had to be cautious.

There was no helping it.

“Hello there. I’m a friend of Mikado and Anri,” the man introduced himself to them. “My name is Kyouhei Kadota.”

"Mikamika and Anri-nee have a lot of friends," Saber said with a curious expression on _his_ face, kicking _his_ feet slightly to move the swing.

The older of them was careful. He didn’t want to come off as a creep so he slipped off his bandanna and smiled at them both as genuinely as he could. Not that he was hiding anything. Except maybe that he felt a bit apprehensive. He was watching if the children had Shizuo’s temperament so he was threading warily.

“Yup. We're helping them find your parents okay?” he voiced.

The two nodded. “Ooo-kay!” and Saber grinned back something that reminded him of the former Information Broker. How strange to find the same mischief there. He shook that notion off for the meantime.

“All right then. That’s good. I just have a question first though, if it’s fine with you?”

Saber looked at Isley and the other nodded a small one in understanding. Iza-mama did say to decide together when they were by themselves so they do just that. It was something ingrained in them much like their intrinsic sibling bond.

“What is it?” _he_ asked once _his_ twin approved. Don’t talk to strangers, Mama said, but the man introduced himself properly so it was fine.

“What are your _names_ ?"

"Saber. And Isley. We're twins!"

But Kadota wanted to learn something else.

"I was told you had _other_ names? Japanese? Mind telling me those if it’s all right?"

Saber paused very briefly, making another light kick to swing _himself_ a bit more. There was a tiny creaking noise which lapsed into a rhythm as _his_ seat moved back and forth gently.

"I'm Shizaya _Orihara_ \- **Heiwajima**. They call me _Shizzy_ ,” was what the older child said, looking at the way _his_ shadow moved under _him_. “He's Izuo Orihara-Heiwajima” then added, pointing at _his_ twin carelessly without even looking. “They call him _Little Izzy_ because Mama’s the big one.

"We miss Iza-Mama and Shizu-Papa. Can we go home now?" _he_ frowned looking back up again.

The older man stood up and reached down to pat them both on the head, ruffling their hair and making them squee a little. Of course they wanted that to happen too, but things were a bit complicated as they stand right this moment. It was slightly difficult to explain.

"We'll do our best to get you back to your parents. I promise all right?" Kadota could only say for now, although he wasn’t sure how they’d do exactly just that.

Suddenly, Erika just rushed in and hugged them both. "You poor things!

“I, Erika-nee and Walker-chan _over there_ will play with you while _Uncle_ _Dotachin_ figures out how best to get you two back to your mommy and daddy..." and is now rubbing cheeks with them.

That made them giggle as she pulled them off the swings and into her arms.

"Tickles!" More squeeing noises. Bless their little hearts for being such sweet darlings, although Kadota grunted at the honorific given him suddenly because of this.

“Uncle? Do I look that old?” he mused.

Walker Yumasaki frowned, crossing his arms indignantly, "I don't remember volunteering!"

"Oh shut up and let's go to the slide!"

As if that settled the issue, Erika made a run for it with the twins in tow, prompting the other _otaku_ to follow after them lest something happened. Again. Despite his denials, it was obvious that Walker cared for the children too. They’re certainly getting to Kadota now as they seemed harmless enough. Actually, after that little interview, he found them kind of cute...

Mikado watched it all with a bit of exasperation, relieved however that he had more help now than earlier. Still, what all this was doing is tempting him towards _that_.

For years, what lies dormant in the corner of his phone was the Dollars’ backend. He somewhat had left it that way with the promise of never disturbing the peace again. Yet how like a seductress, it often taunted him, to press on the admin link, to retake the privileges that were still very much his. He merely had the giant asleep so to say after all, but can resurrect it in a snap with every member still in its listing.

Boy, had he been _wanting_ to do it throughout these past mundane years, right when he’d promised himself that he just wouldn’t. As if he was standing at the crossroads of decision. It could help them now can’t it?

Though like before, he left the notion to linger as the impressionable nightmare that it was without doing anything more about it. He stayed standing on that proverbial forked path not moving an inch. That would just be the old, naïve Mikado talking. He didn’t need _him_ anymore. Maybe.

Calming down, the former Dollars’ founder reached for his glasses instead and put those on. He had a headache and it wasn’t helping him one bit. Not with his devil of imaginings running rampant again. Shizuo and Izaya. The possibility of those two being home. It had them all secretly excited.

"You're right,” Kadota started when it had only been them three. “They don't seem to be lying. Also it's too huge a coincidence to have someone of the same strength as Shizuo come around claiming to be his kid."

His companions agreed. "But what now? Those two had been gone five years already. And it doesn't feel like they had the intention to show up, at least that’s what my impression is," Mikado guessed. “Do they even want to come see anyone?”

Togusa scratched his head. "Are they even aware that their kids are missing is what I’m wanting to know? How do we even begin to get in contact with them when we don’t have a damned idea where they are right now?"

This was the real dilemma. They’ve had no luck at all figuring where the now-dubbed _Lost Legends_ of the city had disappeared to before. What more after five years has passed and they still had nary a clue? They couldn’t just expect the two to pop up out of nowhere or for something that easily favourable to them in this current predicament to happen.

What if they didn’t want to be found out, like what Mikado was suggesting towards? How would you draw two people who didn't want to be seen out?

They mulled it over for a bit, but as they did, Saburo Togusa suddenly felt a light tug at his pants' leg, looking down to see _Shizaya_ there, having strayed back from _his_ temporary caretakers with something important that _he_ wanted to tell them.

"Yes? What is it little one?" the man asked.

The child stared at him with _his_ huge reddish-brown eyes. Those...were really Izaya’s weren’t they?

"Call Shizu-Papa?” said the child. “I know his number.”

* * *

"This better not be a number in the US. I don't have International coverage,” Togusa grunted out of frustration, the task of contacting Shizuo Heiwajima pushed to him by everyone. It was a rather unanimous vote, so he had no choice but try dial the combination Shizaya gave him, praying to the heavens that, **_one_** , it was correct, and **_two_** , that there be an answer on the other end. Luckily enough, it started ringing at least.

“Oh hey, looks like this is the number after all,” he reached down to ruffle Saber’s hair. “Good job kid. You’ve got some good memory” and he watched the wee one grin all brightly.

“Thankies!”

At about the same time, _Shaun Kline_ was on the phone not realizing his personal line was busy. But of all the days he had to forget, this was _that_ day. He’d actually left his other phone back at the Main Estate, just on top of some documents he was needing to look over later when they got home.

After a few successive attempts but failing to connect with anyone, Togusa Saburo had no choice but to cancel mid-dial.

"It's just giving me the busy tone now. Sorry kid," he sighed.

Shizaya looked crestfallen, casting _his_ gaze down onto _his_ shoes and sniffling, from what it sounded like, while trying to explain.

"They must be working,” _he_ said more to himself. “Yuryur did say we shouldn't disturb them when they’re at the office."

The child had that sad expression, which made them think how the separation between family and whatever jobs those two kept nowadays in the Heiwajima household went.

It made Saburo wonder, _‘ Do they never spend time with their children? ’_

But then again, who was he to judge? No one knew what happened to them exactly. It was likewise a part of all this mystery.

The group watched Togusa take a knee down Shizzy’s level just when the child looked like he was about to cry, hearing _him_ confess in such a heartbreaking way, “You can never disturb them while they do stuff.”

The little one seemed to feel lonesome at the idea. The man decided he didn’t like seeing _him_ make a sad face, and suddenly picked Shizaya up and put _him_ on his shoulders, standing.

"It's all right. We'll keep trying," he said with a bit more optimism, chuckling as that managed to make the child smile again with that, Saber hugging around his head.

"Looks like he has a soft spot for them too," Erika grinned in observation from where she was with Walker who was playing with a yawning Izuo. She took more photos of the kids and everyone, by now, already keeping a couple hundred in her phone’s memory.

“These two can grow on you. Isn’t that right _Walker-chan_?” and she elbowed her closest friend in emphasis.

Little Izzy, as they know to call him now, was hugging around his leg while the latter was lumbering around with him.

“What are you talking about?” the male _otaku_ still denied despite looking like he was having more fun than he declared.

“Yeah right -be honest for once!”

* * *

"Get in touch with either Germans. We'll rendezvous with you in Ikebukuro once we get there," was Shizuo’s stern order, turning in time to see Izaya get on his laptop and tap away. His male wife had never smiled this whole time and that was making him worry.

"It'll be fine Izzy...we'll find them," he reached a hand to place it on top of his and the former Informant paused.

“I know that, but I wouldn't leave it to chance, Shizu-chan,” was his solemn response.

Shizuo understood his mood completely: "We’ll have the _Smiths_ on it but you still aren't satisfied, are you?"

Izaya felt like wanting to bawl right now actually, but he kept his composure in tact, clicking a few programs open on his desktop.

"No,” and he pulled up the satellite connections and this tracer system the Kline Family owned. “I want to know where my children are the soonest I can.

"This is the first time. This is the _first time_ something like _this_ has happened."

"I know,” what else was there to say? He held that hand in his and gave it a supportive squeeze. “But please desist from still thinking that this is in any way _your_ fault. Our men just got a bit _incompetent_ ; also it was not like the kids had no hand in that as well.”

"But you are aware how worried I am-"  
"Yes.

“Because I feel the same…” and he pressed their foreheads together.  
He was their father.

Of course it goes without saying that this was unnerving even for him. To think that something bad could have happened.

He’d be damned if they did not get the children back, and will honestly snap anyone’s neck with his own bare hands just like that if the twins ended up in any threatening situation. What would their late adoptive father say? He always maintained that they, as a family, needed to take great care of each other.

For the meantime however, while there was still no news, he can only hope they were in good hands. They were strong and _extraordinary_ children. They were _their_ children. He was sure they’d be able to take on anything...

* * *

On another side of town, the men from the Kline Household stationed in Tokyo were mobilized on a mission of top priority immediately after their Boss _Shaun_ had given the order.

In charge of looking for the missing children were the Smith Six, code-named the S6 within KI, whom were a group of highly skilled marksmen. They surprisingly bore the same face.

Actually they were a set of sixtuplets, taken from some run-down orphanage in the United Kingdom before it had closed out only to be raised educated around the Kline Family’s guns and weaponry, likewise trained in the art of war and its many _secrets_. They were experts with many a combat experience and certainly not the kind to mess around with.

In short, they were the best guys to get the job done...

Together, they begin a scouting rally from high ground utilizing drones in preparation for whatever intel their Boss _Isaiah_ was to give them once the final rendezvous took place. It was probably the possible location of the twins who were now left as their responsibility. The _Matriarch_ had such an access after all. There was no doubt he’d find even a needle in the deserts of the Kalahari if he wanted.

They were patiently waiting to move into action, for now just beginning to mingle with the city’s crowd on their way to where the German guardians were. The ETA for the Bosses should be close to an hour since they were coming from another ward, and the traffic in between was slightly building up now...

For the Smiths, it should just be a simple _neutralization_ and clean-up, whichever was necessary. They will more or less swoop in and secure the children at any costs if the two were determined to be in danger, the oldest of the six who went by the name of Quin leading his brothers forward with the task charged with one concise directive.

That is, to let no one stand in the way of getting their little masters home safely.

* * *

Back in Ikebukuro.

Kadota and the gang were wondering what to do next while still trying to contact Shizuo, when an unmistakable growl was heard from between them.

They turned towards the source and found Shizaya giggling at _himself_ for it, before giving them all an innocent grin, "Oopsies. Angry tummy-

“Saber is hungry!"

"Can't be helped. It's already lunch time," Mikado said, wondering if his Anri has had hers already, making a mental note to check in on that later. Right now, it looks like they’d have to feed the kids.

There was just _one_ problem.

"I don't have that much cash on me though," Kadota admitted.

Well, everyone had little left to spend, the next payout for those working in the group being a few days’ away still. Walker was suggesting how they can perhaps chip in and get a large family meal somewhere or go buffet. There were plenty haunts like that in the city right? There should be plenty options.

“We couldn’t possibly give them convenience store food now can we? Either Shizuo or Izaya _might_ kill us,” he whispered while the group huddled in a circle for their game plan. They kind of assumed these two lived a very comfortable life with every conceivable luxury. Which was true. But can they afford to be picky at this time?

The adults’ discussion left the kids standing there and wondering, Shizaya growing a bit impatient that _he_ finally decided to reach a hand into _his_ coat and rummage through _his_ pockets.

"Here!" _he_ offered up something to the group, Mikado first to note the child’s name, in English, Saber Kline, in gold letters on what was something he’d only seen once or twice before.

“W-Whoa!” and immediately gaped.

It was one of those exclusive black cards, basically the type with no spending limit and had so much buying power that some millionaires use it to make property purchases. It wouldn’t even come as a shock if this was something banks give by invitation only, yet, here was Saber, simply lending it to them.

Erika was impressed. "Man, this kid's loaded!" even more so when Shizzy said, "Little Izzy has one too" which the younger twin likewise pulled out to show. "Mama said to use this for emergencies so we don’t burden people..."

That made everyone think: _‘It's just like Izaya to tell his kids that’_ imagining that conniving _bastard_ to teach them other things such as how to hack an ATM even before they could crawl.

Fairly accurate that it’s frightening.

* * *

The group had been unexpectedly treated out for lunch, Shizaya much like this small grownup, taking care of the bill immediately once the meal was served. _He_ was chatting up the hosts, asking Mikado to tell _him_ if the amount for the food was below a certain ridiculously large sum.

“Mama said that if we didn’t reach that, we don’t need to put our names on the paper slippie thingies,” _he_ said to everyone’s utter amazement.

How does _he_ even know what a _no-signature threshold_ meant for credit spenders? This was so utterly dumbfounding!

The restaurant owners seem to think it adorable.

"You're such a cute guest! Don’t worry, this isn’t that much. Enjoy the food-

“-little master," they now called him.

The child was courteous all over the place. "Thank you!” and smiled back even at the old ones from the other tables.

They too were in awe. _He_ was no doubt a tiny charmer, Kadota and the others becoming all the more aware that these children were not dumb to anything in life, no matter how innocent they appeared.

"What kind of things have they taught these two?" Togusa whispered the gang. "Given that it's Izaya we're talking about, I suppose he'd schooled them on many other skills, you think?"

"This is just like the kind of parent I'm picturing Izaiza to be,” Erika nodded. “Then in the arms of Shizushizu-" the _fujoshi_ suddenly swooned, pretending to faint on Walker who sat right beside her. While Saber was offering stuff to Isley and cautioning him not to eat too fast. _He_ was also telling Mikamika to have some from his plate. There was even a glass of milk...

"Hey! Don't slather your overly-hyped-up tendencies on me. You're spreading some bad vibes and giving me the _heebeegeebees_ ," Walker again with the indignation, shuddering involuntarily.  
"What _bad_ _vibes_? Still bitter over the fact I was right all along, hm?" she was still teasing him about the fact.

Kadota was not about to step in between that, preferring to enjoy his plate of savoury tuna in peace.

"Can we just talk about the next titles coming out this Season!?"

Erika was still not swayed. She continued taking even more pictures of the twins as they poured over their food, her phone catching her close friend’s annoyance too as she gave this precedence over the next chapters of the _manga_ series they had excitedly talked about but only the night previous.

To her, this was her _moment_ of moments.

Mikado was still confused by them both...

* * *

After the very hearty meal, the group had decided to take a stroll outside and perhaps try and see if they could catch a glimpse of those German nannies the kids had been telling them about. But not before passing by a few places that the children dragged them into from the Blue Ocean Grill Restaurant where they’d had lunch. Such as that art gallery called Orange. They spent at least a good hour there figuring the paintings out, Saber telling Isley how this miniature installation called the Droplets looked like a murder scene from where it sat on the floor. _He_ talked like Izaya, down to the eerie humour...

They also stopped by a few dessert shops, Wittamer and Bake Cheese Tart Ikebukuro being among the children’s favourites, what with a love for sweets that they took after their papa. Shizaya came out of those places overly active and was running circles around the group, Erika, Walker and Mikado giving chase.

 _He_ only stopped when _he_ slammed against a lamppost and that toppled on _him_ , the look of sheer **horror** on Kadota and Togusa’s faces when they saw it hit _him_ square on the head.

“OH MY GOD! SHIZZY!”

“Kid -holy shit!- are you okay!?”

But surprisingly, well, they should have expected it, the little one simply hauled the post off and dropped it with a loud thud to the side, gripping where _he’d_ managed to actually crack it which caused that fall in the first place. _He_ just giggled about the matter like it was the most natural thing that could have happened, to which Izuo somewhat smiled too from where he was riding in their _Uncle Dotachin’s_ arm.

"Do it again?" said the quieter twin this time. A request.

Shizaya shook _his_ small head and raised a finger.

"I can't headbutt another, Little Izzy. Papa says not to destroy other people’s properties," _he_ stated matter-of-factly before trying to right the post back into place. That failed. It was about as crooked as the definition of the word and it made _him_ giggle once again.

“It looks funny!”

“Are we going to take him to Shinra?” Walker and Erika were contemplating.  
Mikado was trying to calm himself after all that, wiping the sweat off his brow: "G-Got to say...he's a regular little monster.”

His heart can’t take any more of these _surprises_. It reminded him of the first time he met Shizuo Heiwajima, back when he was still an inexperienced little country squirt clueless of the dangers that lurked in this big city. The flying vending machines and signposts. How nostalgic...

Everyone agreed. Shizaya Orihara-Heiwajima had the strength sure enough. They shouldn’t be too worried unless it was them Saber was trying to break.

Kadota froze, “Which is not going to happen, right?”

Togusa nodded repeatedly in agreement, “For sure.”

Although they still looked nervously at each other, Izuo blinking curiously between them.

They finally turned to Mikado: “Right?” but he could only smile very awkwardly back.

He is not very certain about that as Saber _accidentally_ broke another signpost in _his_ hype…

_‘...shit…’_

* * *

Izuo wanted a plushie. Shizaya wanted a Polaroid Camera. So from the dessert shops with their many bags of takeaway sweets, the gang decided to head off to the Animate Ikebukuro Main Store just a few minutes’ worth of walk from their previous spot to see if they would fancy anything from there.

Both Kadota and Togusa were not there with them at the moment, deciding it best to drive around and look for those two guys that might be these kids’ guardians. Celty had spotted them along the road and at the moment were seen discussing. Shinra had called and told her of what happened apparently, in the middle of enthusiastically testing for DNA and other experiments...

Anri had finally arrived to rejoin them, seeing as it was closest to her office.

"Sorry. I got caught up in work," she apologized to Mikado and the rest, the twins giving her a welcoming hug but just barely reached her knees.

“Welcome back Nee-chan!”

“Nee-chan!”

"Oh it's fine Anri," said Erika as she and Walker play around with some of the interactive displays that the twins flocked to next. They went further inside to find toys and weren’t disappointed.

“Hero Deku!” screamed Shizaya, pointing at the doll.

“Ground Zero-” Izuo headed to the other side of the stands and chose to look at that instead however. It was obvious their tastes varied as much as their personalities.

The two _otakus_ in their midst were arguing over titles once again, Walker wondering if he could maybe get the twins to pay for a few of the merch he was wanting out of the store. Maybe even a standee?

“I don’t think...that’s a good idea,” Anri sweatdropped.

“You’re going to con a kid?! Shame on you _Walker-chan_!” Erika was teasing out loud to his embarrassment.

Mikado was lost to the moment, standing beside his girl, but stole his hand down to take her palm in his that it made her blush. This day was a good one still, wasn’t it? Despite it turning out not in the way that he would have planned it. After all, it had gotten a lot more interesting than it should have.

He was glad he was here for it. Although he had to apologize to Anri first, for not being able to take her on that date due the circumstances.

“It’s fine Ryuu-kun,” she smiled warmly at him. “They need us after all.”

By the end of the next few hours, out of _his_ pure heart, Shizzy had generously paid not only for the plushies _his_ twin needed and a camera, but for at least a few other memorabilia that their companions wanted. Walker was very happy of course. So was Erika. They both had a few more bags to carry on their way out.

“I have my best girl here with me now!” 

“Shut up- my _bishies_ can beat your best girl anytime…”

Shizaya walked holding Mikado’s hand, taking pictures of Izuo who was quite content now, hugging a Kacchan and a Deku in one arm while he too held hands with their Anri-nee. The older twin was looking at the young couple too, one to the other, in secret, noticing that little moment they shared earlier that reminded the child of _his_ own parents.

Just then, without warning, the kid slipped a smaller toy into Mikado’s fingers replacing his, giggling as _he_ skipped ahead.

“Shizaya? What’s this?”

"Give it to Anri-nee," and the sly little one ran off again after Izuo, pulling him to a nearby standee just outside the store for some more pictures.

“Smile!” and next took one where the whole group was in, a memory that to Saber Kline was worth keeping.


	20. A Chance for Encounters II

No one knew Tokyo’s surveillance grid like Izaya Orihara. Even after five years’ of being absent from the local information brokerage scene, no one was still the better at it than him.

He could maneuver through it blind, knowing the central route to get through to every camera, every monitoring server, every giant warehouse storing the automated data that he needed. Heck he can even tap through phones and personal lines if he wanted, no digital area safe on the system once he gets going. And he has no intention to stop at all this very moment. Especially considering his goals and **why** he was needing to put all the pieces of this puzzle together...

According to Yuri, they’d taken the other Bentley to the city, not one of the trucks or the SUVs, which narrows his search to a certain smaller criteria because how many of these cars were there in _this_ city exactly? Especially the custom edition that were issued exclusive only to Kline Industries?

Just five. Two of which they’d gotten special permission to bring into Japan. The power of connections.

“Ah, I see it now,” the former Information Broker pointed to the screen where he’d grabbed several recordings from many a CCTV down the path where the Germans had driven through. He has a copy of the car’s GPS logs and was using whatever was captured by their system to his advantage, comparing scenes and images to determine where the car had passed, sometimes quick to remember this and that establishment or landmark himself on the map. He still knew his husband’s city like the palm of his hand.

“Is that from earlier?”

“Yes. I think I can follow where they’ve gone from here.”

They lost the kids around a few hours after they went touring around. The last they’ve seen them at a café where they ate. Yuri could not recall the name of the place, his recollection blurred by all the Japanese going around and an understanding of the local alphabet that was still limited at this time. But he did recall it was along the infamous Five-Way Intersection, an alley somewhere. Lucky enough that they hadn’t really strayed too far from where the car was parked, Izaya thankful for the first time that the two foreigners were not so confident yet about navigating a city. _That_ brings down the number of footage he had to sort through, slimming the searching to an even smaller area, allowing him to pull up video after video and image after image that caught the small group as they were roaming around early that day. He found the café in question easily. Which brought him to the next question: where have they been after getting separated?

How did the kids slip through their men’s watch? Or, if in the most unusual of all chances, had anyone taken them perhaps? He didn’t want to dwell on that. Kidnapping was a whole new level to deal with in case; attempts were plenty in the last few years...

_‘Come on, give me details damnit!’_

He’s never been this impatient when gathering intel before and normally would have taken his thorough time so he wouldn't miss any detail. Yet this was a matter in need of his hurry, sadly not having the luxury to dally in the moment, wanting this work done faster like he wanted this trip to Ikebukuro to hurry up. Which pissed him when their car crawled down to a halt due the sudden traffic congestion up ahead. Though at least Izaya seemed to feel better when the next images the system divulged provided him with more than enough clues to continue.

They saw their kids on the screen next, running, caught by several digital eyes all throughout the streets of Ikebukuro. On the average, in a day, people can be photographed or recorded by a minimum hundred to two hundred cameras while going about the streets of this city alone, so he was able to look at this from varying angles.

But what was this? Were they chasing something? Why did they bolt out of the shop suddenly?

The twins did go back to their nannies, well, attempted to after realizing where they’d ended, but now Izaya could see how they’d turned the wrong way at some point. No wonder they missed the establishment.

“Hello Clyde? How are things at the embassy?”

Izaya stilled while he was following the trail of camera images, then very slowly turned the screen of the laptop _away_ from his husband. He didn’t show Shizuo the recording of the kids’ near-miss with an accident, thankfully while the other was currently preoccupied, aware that it was one thing that was sure to anger him in case he discovered. That their twins could’ve been involved in a disaster.

Fucking idiots dressing themselves as these _racing gangs_ huh? Is that the trend in the city of Ikebukuro now after the Colours had faded? It somewhat made Izzy’s blood boil. Yet even _that_ the Matriarch was prepared to put aside for the moment, breathing in deep then out so Shizuo would not be suspicious. He was going to deal with it later when he had the leisure to, promising these _noobs_ that they’ll have their day.

At least he saw the kids were safe after the incident. As he skipped and focused on a few details that had him sighing in relief, specifically, as there was a person who rescued the twins when they could have been run over, pausing an image of the _good samaritan_ and **another** , it turned out, accompanying him as they’d left the scene.

Though he likewise froze the moment he got a closer look, the former Informant narrowing his red-brown eyes, inching closer in scrutiny, only to next make a face which got Shizuo’s attention.

“What’s the matter Izaya?”

It can’t be said he was any happier to find out just _who_ might have his kids in custody right this very moment. Not that he didn’t trust that they’d treat the children well. It’s just-

“ -gods damn it!”

They haven’t even decided what to do about their old acquaintances here- of whether or not they’d even want to resurrect ties, Shizu-chan left with the final say on the matter; Izaya normally just followed what he wanted.

Yet left no choice, he showed his husband the stalled footage when the latter looked back in again.

“He...seems familiar…” said Shizuo Heiwajima when he saw that face.

Of course _he_ is. How can the Monster of Ikebukuro forget? The person and the female who were recorded with their little ones were a huge part of their past lives here, back when the couple both held that open notoriety of raging against each other whenever they met. Though those two looked different now, or rather, they had grown into young adults. It has been five years between them after all.

“That- couldn’t that be Mikado Ryuugamine now?” _Shaun Kline_ asked.

 _Isaiah_ frowned. Of all people. Yes. It was _him_ , the founder of the largest colourless gang he’s had a run-in, or, more than willingly, chose to tangle with. Then there was the girl with the Mother Sword, _Saika_ , together with him. Did they hook up finally?

The former Informant could only curse some more, “Dammit.”

Shizuo found it amusing and chuckled.

Was this karma’s way of joking? Izaya did get into trouble with a lot of people here didn’t he? If he hadn’t married him, why, he would still be one of them actually.

 _‘Hilarious,’_ thought the Matriarch with such sarcasm before punching his better half’s shoulder. “Love, this isn’t funny!”

But his Shizu-chan was still laughing anyway...

* * *

Late afternoon.

The gang ended up in Nishi-Ikebukuro Park, having met up with Celty whom in turn was now meeting the twins finally after hearing about them all day from Shinra.

They immediately liked her, Sabre giving the Black Biker the nickname Celcel as an endearment. The dullahan was still baffled how it all came to be, but she was more astonished at this point now that she’s seen the two, easy enough to see the resemblance they bore to both Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima.

They were like exact little copies save none of them were blond.

Then again she remembered Shinra saying that the Strongest of Ikebukuro dyes his hair out of habit since he was younger.

 _/| They look so much like those two |/_ she’d typed up a note on the screen after a closer look of the Heiwajima twins. _/| Have you gotten a hold of them yet? |/_

Of course not. They’d dialled the number Sabre gave them many times but there was still no answer. They’ve roamed all the obvious places, but not a trace was found of the nannies too. What’s more was that it was getting late. Despite this seeming boundless energy, the children might become tired soon.

“We’d better be prepared. They might need to spend the overnight…”

Celty indulged the twins in a game of tag near the circle of the fountain alongside Erika and Walker after the latter two had decided on a truce from the teasing for the day. Saburo, Dotachin, Mikado and Anri meanwhile think of what to do next. They were losing daylight and will need somewhere to house the kids for the meantime.

“Maybe we can ask Shinra? His apartment’s the closest here,” someone suggested.

They could also consider hotel accommodations, might as well, using the kids’ cards. But if they ever book a room, one of them might need to sleep over as well. That's when Anri also offered her place. She had moved from her previous residence and kept a flat nearest the heart of the city instead.

Erika on the other offered herself: “I volunteer as tribute!”

“Erika!"

* * *

The Bentley was at some secluded parking area somewhere with both their Bosses inside, the Smith Six gathered around as Quin took orders from _Shaun Kline_ through the car’s open window. Their driver, Camo, smoked a distance off, but his eyes darted about out of habit, as part of the security likewise not letting his guard down.

The oldest Smith nodded in understanding. “You can count on us Boss,” before turning to see the screenshots his brother had gathered, asking for the results of their drone surveillance of the possible area and got confirmation, enough reason to move out and do so in a hurry.

Master Izaya was in a rather foul mood because of this incident, the only thing keeping him mellowed down being the resolution of this ordeal, the trouble coming to a close finally.

It was just a matter of getting the children back.

“Of all the people…” muttered the former Information Broker, finding this a staggering irony he felt kinda ambivalent towards. Shizuo could only smile as he finished up another call. Really. What were the chances?

But was it really time to see the old gang again?

“Thank you Merissa. Usually I won’t trouble you with petty things,” Shizuo said, to which the lady on the other end replied, _[ it’s no problem Boss Shaun. It is our pleasure to be of service to Kline Industries. ]_

The person he was talking to was a representative of the bank where one of their children’s black cards were linked to, as was part of the Kline’s overseas employ actually, of which they’ve been in cooperation for decades now. Well, she and three other agents actually acted as the personal attendees of the company, a perk since the account they maintained there was _that_ immense. If they had questions or feedback, requests and the like in mind, they could call the private line any time. Likewise if there was unusual activity with the kids’ expenditures, the bank would alert them via email or a private message.

But the latter feature was only reserved to purchases that go beyond half a million or more, since the kids ever only had the tendency to buy small things here and there anyway. Though earlier, to help with Izaya’s tracking, Shaun Kline decided to call the bank anyway, hoping it was where he could get some helpful information too. Sure enough, the children had left a trail of transactions, Shizaya without a doubt had seen to their needs as the older of them should, thus in the same way had left the details stamped with the type, merchant, amount and the time and location most importantly when they’ve been made.

He gave those to his male wife who used it to run the surveillance grid once more. What they found was both amusing and surprising, as it revealed now that not only did Mikado and Anri try to help the kids, but they were also joined in by Kadota and his gang. There were way too many familiar personages involved with their children now, the footage of this unexpected meeting still on Izaya’s laptop screen in fact, frozen with the last place they ended in...

Still, his male wife couldn’t help but grunt in utter frustration, giving in to a facepalm.

* * *

The infamous Five-Way Intersection was nearby. It was actually where Shizuo and Izaya Heiwajima finally met up with the German nannies, both of whom were really sorry for what had happened, their heads bowed with a hundred apologies for the oversight. They knew they hadn’t even done as much. Their earlier searching was a fail of epic proportions. It was still the Bosses who traced the credit card purchases and used the Kline tech to check the grid in order to pinpoint the twins.

“Get out of my sight,” Izzy wasn’t that forgiving today so his Shizu-chan gave them their orders, wanting to curb certain calamity. “Head back to the Estate first. We’ll follow after we get the kids.”

Shizuo was likewise determining how to best approach the situation. Once they do get the clear from the Smiths, would they _need_ to make appearances? But what do they say to the people they’d left behind so suddenly?

* * *

Sirens.

Celty was in the middle of a hide-and-go-seek game when she suddenly just bolted, as expected, the sight of the cops drawing near the area something that spooked her so easily. Well, she did have to go get confirmation from Shinra Kishitani to have the twins stay over for the night at their place anyway, vaguely telling them that she’d call once he agreed or when he did not.

It was getting late. They were needing to make sure the kids had a place to stay.

Though Celty shouldn’t have hurried so much since the cops were not actually after her tail. Rather, it was Mach10. Again. The racing freaks drifting past the park at impossible speeds, leaving skid marks on the asphalt, tires screeching. Rather crazy and boisterous, maniacs, to which Kadota gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Such reckless bastards."

Mikado was not sure when this gang had began to exist, but he knew they were trouble from the start. Although they argued that it was all just for sport, they caused havoc with their devil-may-care ways more than anything. Not to mention they ran from the law. How can he forget that they’d almost ran over the kids this morning?

“Tch- those idiots-

“Kadota, shouldn’t we get the children a change of clothes?” but back to the issue at hand. Togusa was well into anticipating the matter, prompting his friend to holler for both Walker and Erika.

“Hey! We need to get the kids prepped for a sleepover!” Dotachin was saying.

Meanwhile, Mikado Ryuugamine had wanted to take a moment. He was saved by a little kid earlier obviously, when Sabre gave him the small token to give to Anri, but has not done the deed yet. He was looking for the right opportunity, but, for now, was just staring at the gift for the longest time. He doesn’t believe he’s thanked Sabre yet.

“Ryuu-kun?” until his girl noticed and he almost jumped. That gave him the scare.

“A-Anri. Sorry...my mind was drifting,” he admitted.

Oh. Won’t this minute now be as good a time as any? They were alone without the rest of the gang around.

Mikado smiled gently up at her, watching the blush rise to her cheeks at the gaze.

“W-what? Is anything wrong?”

Nothing was. She was here and to him she was the most beautiful thing he has the pleasure of seeing. He took her hand in his. And in the same way that Shizaya did earlier, he too, gave her the small token of his affections.

“It’s for you. Happy anniversary Anri.”

They hadn’t celebrated it properly today. In fact, everything he had planned had gone to waste because of what had happened. But it was all right. He will find a way to make up for it. What mattered was /them/, their relationship that could only grow stronger from this day onward, and the mutual feeling that made it all possible. Anri understood that. She couldn’t thank him enough. As he couldn’t thank her enough in return for letting the _imperfect_ him into her life…

“Uhm, Mikaboo?”

Erika peeked back in time for the moment to have ended gracefully, the young couple, with their fingers remaining twined, lifting their gaze from each other to her.

“What is it?” the male asked.

Erika had that strangely worried look on her face as she told him what was happening. “The twins-” and she looked like she was going to cry. She was actually sobbing. “The twins are gone!”

* * *

They were in the middle of playing, when the kids’ giggles suddenly died down. Then just like that, as Erika and Walker looked, the two had vanished from their midst, prompting everyone to search the park and its surrounding areas in worry. They couldn’t have just ran off again.

“I’m so screwed Dotachin!” Erika was bawling her eyes out now. “I lost Shizu-chan and Izaiza’s babies!” she was crying.

Walker was doing his best to comfort her though he too was feeling utterly responsible for the matter. They had been under his watch too.

“No use blaming ourselves. Better just look around. They couldn’t have gone that far,” Kadota said.

So the group spread. The whole area wasn’t really that huge that they couldn’t cover everything. If all else fails, they can always seek help elsewhere, already beginning to ask the few people that were roaming the park in fact.

Anri was willing to question her own children of the blade. They still came in handy from time to time though it’s been so long since she last communed with any of them. Mikado cautioned her against it however, worried. Saika had evolved into something completely different now than it used to, hadn’t it? There might be dangers in a weapon that, according to his girl herself, had lay dormant in the recent years.

“For now, let’s just look. You go left, I’ll comb right,” said her Ryuu-kun.

The former Dollars Founder had made it down the sidewalk in his search, calling out Sabre and Isley’s names to see if they had perhaps strayed here. But all that answered him was the silence, as the lamplights lit up dimly following the setting sun, and the glow of the surrounding establishments flickered on. There weren’t that many patrons or pedestrians for some reason. Why was it such a quiet day?

It was getting even darker now too, the wind blowing cold as he walked about. Izuo will freeze. He seems to hate this kind of temperature; that was what Mikado worried about.

“Where are you two...don’t do this..”

There were many things that crossed his mind, some of which were utterly intrusive on the one hand.

_‘What if the kids had been abducted?’_

_‘What if something happened to them?’_

_‘What if they were in danger?’_

In the last few days, there was news afloat of kidnappings in the country that up until now were not resolved. But he refused to think on that. Because on the other hand, his brain was telling him that he had no reason to be stressed. Shizaya can handle _himself_ right? That kid was no pushover.

Yet where were they now? To vanish like this, as they had from their German guardians, was it a hobby of these kids?

Walking a few more paces forward, Mikado Ryuugamine was lost in search when a tinted car passed him by, the sudden rev of its engine startling him awake, looking up as the anonymous vehicle pulled away.

But the noise was not the only thing he’d noticed. That car. It looked...to be the same one he saw early that day while he was on his way to see his Anri. He could be wrong, however, though there seemed to be none other like it that his memory was keen to recall. Coincidence? As he turned to follow it with his gaze.

Then his foot stepped on something, the said something making a sort of shuffling sound scrunched partly under his shoe and against the patterned sidewalk below.

When he looked down, he discovered what appeared to be a film sheet for an instant camera, still black and processing. At this he paused and next wondered, bending to pick it up as the image slowly appeared from the darkness. He helped by giving it a bit of an absent-minded shake.

“What’s this?”

It was a newly taken photograph from what it looked like, not that much time having passed when it was exposed and left to develop. But of what?

Of who?

* * *

At the discovery, Mikado Ryuugamine hurried back into the park and gathered the gang to show them his find. Rather excitedly that he almost tripped. Together, everyone looked at the snapshot and after a few, long, and very much tense seconds, this time, let out a collective sigh of relief.

Erika and Walker both collapsed to their knees, hugging each other, the happiest of the bunch.

“Thank goodness!” the female was again crying. She hadn’t lost them. They were fine. “I’m not gonna die!”

“Looks like they’re home,” Walker like mad, sobbing against his sleeve. “That really scared me!”

As it turned out, the photo was taken by Shizaya, a selfie of _himself_ with _his_ family, the gang assuming those **two** -the Monster and the Flea- had come to personally pick their children up without anyone else noticing.

Seen in it was what seemed like Izaya Orihara in the background, gaze ever slightly cast over a shoulder as he carried a waving Izuo whom somehow obscured the complete view of him at the same time. While the older twin, hugging around whom they assumed was Shizuo Heiwajima, had a wee hand grabbing brown locks. It was too close to see any semblance of the once-hailed Strongest’s face, but that was him no doubt, at least according to Kadota.

So it was safe to assume that the two Lost Legends had indeed returned, the gang glad that the twins were safe, however that left them with this curious wonder.

Why has neither Izaya nor Shizuo come to greet them or say anything?

The former Info Broker, sure, perhaps he wouldn’t. But how about the Monster of Ikebukuro?

* * *

The events earlier as they unfolded.

The Smith Six only came in to secure the premises, but, as instructed by their Bosses, had not moved in to take the kids. Izaya and Shizuo had to do it themselves, wanting the certainty, so it had become a game of waiting instead.

The chance came however when the twins decided to play that game, running away from Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki to hide. Of which the couple took advantage of, sneaking in to get them, quietly as they went with the excuse of hurrying back home.

There were admittedly some slip-ups however, one being that Shizaya had snapped a picture and dropped it in haste. Of course the Matriarch was aware of that, but there was no time to collect it as Mikado came into view a distance off. Thus Izaya let it be. Call it a calling card, or some way of telling those guys the kids were fine, he shrugged. He likewise saw no use telling his Shizu-chan...

In the car now then and headed back to the Estate, the couple waited for the kids to fall asleep, each slumped against a parent, Izuo with his toys and his Mama’s jacket while Shizuo held Sabre. They only began a discussion when they were sure the children were no longer able to listen in. About what had happened; they had a lot of time on this long trip home to talk.

“So...why didn’t you say hello?” Izzy began, taking Shizaya’s Polaroid camera to inspect it. There seemed to be enough of the negatives left, but he made a mental note to buy more. It looks like their child had taken up a new hobby coming into Ikebukuro.

“Says the one who didn’t do so either. Not even to _‘Dotachin’_ ,” replied the Kline Patriarch, no sarcasm in his words really; just wanting to put it out there. “Weren’t the two of you close?”

“Are you jealous?” it was a jest. One his Shizu-chan simply met with a chuckle. Izaya continued as his husband wrapped an arm over his shoulder to pull them all closer, “It wasn’t really necessary.

“At least at the moment, I think it isn’t. Don’t you?” Red-brown eyes looked up at him.

 _Shaun Kline_ smiled. It's quiet again, everything all right with the world once more: just him, his male wife, and the kids safely back with them.

He sighed, closing his eyes, “Then you already have my answer…there will be time for that.

“It just isn’t now.”

Well whatever their reasons were, the Kline Head was relieved nonetheless. But after this, he deemed it better that until the new penthouse was arranged closest within Tokyo, they cannot go on these business trips and meetings together as a couple. They can’t afford to leave the children without either their presence.

Easily agreed to then, as Izaya nodded to leaving the negotiations to his husband.

He trusted him...

But about today, was it going to be left as simple as this now that everyone who was **someone** in their lives past knew?

They, the Lost Legends, were back home finally...


	21. Press Start

He’s been losing sleep about it, had perhaps let it rattle his focus on his studies too. But whatever he did, he couldn’t completely concentrate, finding it strange how his heart has been drumming the wrong way whenever he thought of those events that had brought them together. And Izaya and Shizuo. Their children. He’s come face to face with the past and he was happy about that.

Yet he still felt insignificant, enough that he had tossed in bed considering many things. He felt so small dwarfed by the shine of the Lost Legends. Especially when that damned Rumour Board started again. He didn’t like it.

Mikado Ryuugamine sat up. It was late in the night but he couldn't sleep. He had actually been wanting to do something all day, and only now doubled his resolve. As he reached for his phone despite his doubts, putting his glasses on and locating that link in there again.

He promised himself that he would not do this again. But how come it felt like he had no choice?

Dollars was his brainchild.

Dollars was his turf.

And in the same way that Kida Masaomi still held monopoly of the sleeping hound that was the Yellow Scarves, and his beloved Anri Sonohara, her Saika Children, this large, colourless gang was still very much all his.

Although he understood everyone’s sentiments. Dollars was a monster that ate at him during its prime. It preyed upon him and that almost drove him to the brink.

 _‘If I’m going to do this again, I better make sure that I don’t lose control. I have to hold its reigns even if I my palms bleed and it cuts my hands off,’_ he thought. But was he really going to do it?

He moved from the bed to the desk in his apartment, turning on the PC where he kept his school work. But he wasn’t burning the midnight oil for a thesis or a project. No. He’s going to use these hours to refine something more important to him than his very life.

He was going to resurrect what was perhaps the godfather of all gangs in Ikebukuro. But this time, he’ll give himself fangs, a knife and a gun to chop down every bitch and bastard that would dare ruin it for no reason.

He was going to wash Dollars anew.

“Terms and Conditions. And a registration.

“I should have done this the first time,” said the lone Founder to himself, beginning to write some much code...

* * *

At about 6:06 in the morning, everyone’s phone sounded the alarm. A message from the Dollars’ Admin to all the members who were still very much in its lists. It was an announcement for Version 2 of the chatroom, but to download the app and utilize its new features, they needed to register.

There was a disclaimer attached to that part of the access: [ All information will be kept private and visible only to the Admin Team. This will not be shared to any third party. ]

Among those that received the link was Kadota and the gang. Everyone was baffled as to Mikado’s intentions this time around. But they didn’t really want to judge him on any scale, considering what had happened earlier within the week, somewhat, it seemed understandable...

“Mikaboo reactivated Dollars?” Erika Karisawa, yawning into a call to Walker Yumasaki.

( Looks like it. But I thought he no longer wanted anything to do with the it? ) replied the male _otaku_ on the other line.

//But why Ryuu-kun?// texted his Anri, very much worried that something had come up. // Do you want to talk about it? //

Kida Masaomi in his life out of town was in disbelief, “What the hell is going on in Ikebukuro?” as he read through the message.

While the Orihara twins could only rejoice, well, one of them was outwardly doing so at least.

“Kuru-nee! Look here! See? We were right that he’d take the bait. Mr. Dollars Founder couldn’t really keep his hands out of the waters after all huh?” she was shaking her twin with much enthusiasm.

The other was still a bit too sleepy to pepper spray her, so just pushing her off, she left her be to roll around on the carpet. Kururi was already leaning more towards wanting to start breakfast than pay mind to this early morning insanity. Maybe later.

“I’m registering! But look here, it says that we need to let the app take our pictures. I wonder if there’s a loop around it? But then only the Founder will get to see the personal details right? I guess we can just let him have his way?” that was Mairu Orihara’s litany, laughing like an evil witch out to terrorize the neighborhood. “I was almost wondering what was taking him so long!

"He grew a pair finally!”

* * *

Among those that received the invite was Izaya Orihara-Heiwajima himself, whom, in their five years stay overseas, had kept one of his original numbers active. It was his line to Kanra, having already lost Chrome’s and really didn’t have a need to retrieve it.

Following this shift of events, he could only think of the conversation he’s had with Mikado Ryuugamine back when he first congregated the Dollars that epic night a long time ago, about how unsatisfied the Founder will be once he’s already learnt one level of the game, and would sooner or later move towards a more complicated height of it.

Was he seeking to play once more? And was this because _they’d_ returned? How cute.

“Izzy?”

There was an opportunity to think and consider. But it wasn’t right now. As his Shizu-chan wrapped an arm around his naked waist, as he slid back under the covers and nuzzled right into his embrace. But why was the former Information Broker grinning like a maniac at the possibilities?

That’s because he was right. Home was still truly interesting...

* * *

They’ve made the move in time when school was winding down to a close, nearly giving way now to the Summer months coursing June through August. A good time for Shii to have checked out the school in time to join in for next semester...

“Are the twins fine?” he was on the phone with his _father_. He had not heard of the news that they went missing at all, not until Miranda Arci’s updates, coming to see him about the other papers he might need. The reason why he immediately called home, annoyed that he hadn’t really driven to the Estate yet. Things we’re keeping him occupied in Tokyo.

He’ll definitely have to go this weekend.

[ We found them already though. And since that’s been peacefully resolved anyway, we didn’t want you troubled about it. ]

But they were his siblings. Of course he’d have worried. Sometimes, being this far from the family had its lot of downsides.

Shii sighed. “I could have helped out, Papa,” he said, sounding disappointed. “I’m in Tokyo. You could call me whenever an emergency comes up…”

* * *

“Was that Shii?” Izaya rolled a bit to one side of their bed then sat up, avoiding the twins before him who've fallen asleep, their stuffies scattered on the covers.

They spent the whole day playing outside. Then finally depleted of their energy, found themselves in their parents’ room after a bath; off to dreamland as soon as they hit the covers...

Shizuo was busy with the papers. “He sounded unhappy about not knowing,” he said, looking between the lines of the contracts. "Miranda Arci told him about what happened."

“You want me to talk to him?”

The Patriarch stopped. “He’s coming this weekend,” he looked at his male wife with an apologetic sort of smile. “We should do that together.”

Their home for now was still the grandness of the Main Estate, the penthouse at Shinjuku still in the process of getting furnished, estimating its finish around July when the cover for Forbes was set to come out as well. They weren’t really in a hurry. Kline Industries was not set to operate in Japan until months after the magazine’s release anyway.

But it was becoming a bore. To Izaya anyway. He was looking for something else to preoccupy his mind. Besides the work for R&D and his COO duties, and parenting that was his pleasure, that is. Because lately there was something else that also nagged at him.

“Say Shizu-chan. There’s a Matsuri in Tokyo next week. Can we go?”

His husband had briefly bent in to kiss the kids, covering them with their blankies, then Izaya as that question came up. “Which one is that again?” Shizuo asked before he straightened up, heading over to his desk to continue dealing with other legal matters.

Tokyo has three famous festivals. It was an odd year so the one that the former Informant was referring to most likely was the fete for May. It was going to be happening over the next weekend after Shii visits. Did Izaya ever attend these things? Shizuo couldn't recall. He had been in them for some time though, praying for good luck and fortune.

“Kanda. We can watch the processions and the Mikoshi Parade. The kids will like that…” the Matriarch mused.

Shizuo couldn’t get this notion off that his male wife had another reason why he was asking this. Pausing then from signing something, he looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What?”

“Are you sure the Matsuri is your _only_ reason?”

Well shit. Since when had his Shizu-chan not read him like a book? But once this Monster got civilized admittedly, he also shot Izaya’s plans down like some resident CIA.

“My sisters are asking for a favour. I figured we could drop by and do that?”

“What?”

Izaya pouted. “They asked me if I could pick up some intel for them from an accomplice.”

At that, the Patriarch raised a brow, really perturbed this time. “There’s two of them and they can’t do it by themselves? You used to go all by your lonesome if I’m not mistaken?”

Well, that was him, and admittedly, he was better than those two on the job. When he told his husband this, Shizuo Heiwajima only chuckled.

“Egocentric much hun?” he jot down his name and continued signing the papers as he quipped. “If you can’t really go breaking a promise, have Clyde or Miranda do the job. It’s a CIO’s business, not the corporation owner.”

Izaya was aware. Small things like these were below him now. But he wants to be out there again. He was looking to do something, even if gets his hands dirty for a change.

“But doesn’t that seem like a good time than any to go out though? We can attend the Festival, have a date…?”

“In other words?”

“Come on Shizu-chan,” Izzy whined. “We haven’t even been around Tokyo and we’ve been here like two months already. I’m getting bored!”

The Patriarch was making considerations: “So you really want to, is that what you mean to say?”

He had to do it, hadn’t he? Izaya stood up and walked over, wrapping himself around his hubby and sitting on his lap, cutting between his lover and the latter's work.

“Yes. I kinda miss the excitement. Not that there isn’t any in our lives right now...but I’ve been an Information Broker before I became your wife so it’s almost like an addiction to me,” he was being honest. He just couldn’t lie to his husband. “Not knowing anything lately...it really sucks.”

Shizuo was aware. But faking innocent was inaccurate. Because he’d found out a few days ago in fact that Izaya had been somehow resuming his old ways all on his own, amassing intel way beyond KI necessities, getting himself up to speed with what’s going on not only in their Empire but everywhere else outside of it.

He figured it was maybe because they were home? It could have influenced these changes.

Now that was something to think of...

Though Izzy has not returned to peddling info like he used to, or to organizing a dilemma for everyone else like he once did, he was still a maverick of manipulation and this was among his games. It was dangerous to have him run amok. America had transformed them, but regression was always possible. Shaun Kline sought to control it.

He is not going to bust his chops however. Shizuo was smart. He could use whatever his male wife was doing to advance the company. It's still a win.

“If we did, will this be the last time you help your sisters out with the info gathering?”

His better half’s face lit up. “Is that a yes?”

“No.

“But if I get you to promise…then maybe.”

Izaya thought about it for a while. He had no choice but to concede now huh? Shizuo always drives a hard bargain these days. “Yes. I promise," he compromised.

His Shizu-chan stopped what he was doing altogether. The kids rolled a bit before settling in again to curl with their blankets. As their father stared at his male wife for quite some time. He took off his glasses too and set those aside, hands falling on the curves of his beloved's lithe waistline.

“All right,” he was willing to let him have his way sometimes. He was not the controlling kind of husband. “But just this once.

"What would the old man say about us doing stuff like this when we have people for it?”

Izaya knew the late Patriarch. He’d have enjoyed being able to tarry into places where he wasn't supposed to be in. That was one of his thrills.

But this was okay. He was happy to get the consent he needed. A small task to do maybe so he can just confirm something and be over it finally.

“I love you Shizu-chan,” and he kissed his cheek. He’ll do more later, he promised, making Shizuo smirk. "You pervert...

“How do you suppose we go about this then? You know we can’t show ourselves in public, well, not yet anyway,” cautioned Shaun Kline to Isaiah.

Izzy could only think up of one thing, and he’s bought enough kimonos and yukatas for that.

“You know I used to be Kanra right?" He grinned...


	22. Game. On.

Due the sudden return of Dollars, Ikebukuro was again in an uproar, Kida Masaomi having decided to head into town the next opportunity he could to speak with his estranged friend, wanting to ask why the change of heart. After so long that there had been zero notions coming from the gang and nil an involvement in anything.

A phone call wouldn’t have been enough. He needed to hear it for himself. But it’s been a while. How do they even start _talking_?

Walking these unfamiliar streets then, Kida was trying to think up of ways on how to open up with his childhood friend. Should he call for Anri Sonohara? Those two are dating now aren’t they? But then what would he say to her too? She was another person he hadn't had the chance to speak to...

“This wouldn’t be so hard if we had been talking more than the usual,” he muttered to himself.

Well, the only exchange they have ever had all this time was the casual ‘hi’ or ‘hello’. They haven’t really caught up. No further conversations about what’s been happening with each other; not like they used to when they were younger. That troubled him as he walked somehow blankly forward.

At least Tokyo was beautiful this time of the year. There was still the remnants of Spring as it thins out approaching the Summer Season. Trees and plants and flowers -all flourishing. And an upcoming Festival that was sure to bring in a great crowd with its fares and merrymaking. It was amazing to be here this time of the year actually.

But the traffic. That can get hectic on certain hours. The only downside, maybe, but if you consider taking that time to stare at the scenery and all the local attractions there was, it wasn't so bad.

“Kida?”

He didn’t notice the black Hayabusa that had halted to a crawl right beside him on the street. He stopped. The motorcycle had to round the corner and park briefly at the intersection there. The rider had to take off his helmet to better speak to the person.

“Fancy seeing you here!” said the stranger but Kida Masaomi knew the face before he even said a word.

“Shii!?”

Well isn’t this some happy chance of fate?

* * *

The rich kid who rode around on his fancy motorbike. When he said they’ll meet again, Kida had not really expected that it would be so soon. But this was one acquaintance he surely liked seeing. Pretty much because he enjoyed that talk with him the first time.

They stopped by a café.

After a light snack was served, they finally had the chance to chat.

“Crazy coincidence but you're in Tokyo!” Shii chuckled. “I thought Mr. Country Boy didn’t leave his cozy little Dango Shop?”

Kida shrugged. Taking a pick from the food before them, he helped himself to a bite first. A treat from Shii. It sure is a nice welcome.

“I have business in this city. I’m meeting up with another friend of mine,” Masaomi replied. “How about you though? Already went to that Uni? How’d that go?”

Shii was a student with plenty of prospects in this city. But beyond the usual business, he knew that being in this city was going to bring him closer to the one thing that’s important. His family that would be here too.

“I think I like this one University so I already took an advanced pre-assessment test to qualify for enrolment.

"I’ve just finished collecting my documents some time ago so I'm staking to get on a few hobbies...and taking a break.”

Masaomi was glad to see that he was doing well. And hobbies? He always seemed like the guy with a wide range of interests. One who can actually get into a lot of activities no problem if he tries. The good thing with having resources Kida guessed.

“So you’ll be in Uni now? That’s cool!” He might be busy the next months after Summer then? “Also, taking a breather is good from time to time. You headed somewhere?”

Shii split his burger before he took a bite, chewing it a little. “Home,” he managed. “I’m still yet to see my parents and siblings. I’ve been delayed doing that somehow.”

What did he tell Masaomi last time? That his folks were from here but they were currently abroad? He can imagine him going to some beach in Hawaii then or California. Maybe escape to some other destination. It's good to be a rich kid.

“Going States-side? I’m jealous man…”

“My parents have actually come home so it’s more like just a ride away now," Shii said plainly.

“Seriously?" Well that's a surprise. He couldn't come home so they came here for him? "Ikebukuro or Shinjuku?”

His friend chuckled. Wow, he remembered even that detail? Keen of Masaomi.

“Neither man. It’s a bit more farther than that right now…”

* * *

Izaya Orihara-Heiwajima put Izuo down the marble floor and let him run along Shizaya. They were currently at the penthouse in Shinjuku checking the progress of the renovations that looked to be going well enough, planning then the addition of a few special features and installations. Those were going to come next. And, of course, Izzy was wanting to pick the other furnishings and furniture too. He was a hands-on kind of waifu. He wanted to personalize everything...

“Won’t a hardwood table be a classic piece that I can add to the kitchen? Modern décor perhaps? Maybe a touch minimalist? I definitely want to design the children’s room...”

He always had ideas. It used to be for all the wrong reasons. Now he pools his efforts into being creative at home. That should be better compared to when that said creativity was being used to toy with others.

Shizuo Heiwajima let him hang within his arms, listening as he spoke. As they watch their young ones playing near the wide, floor-length windows, the Skyscraper District beyond them towering as well. The space was three floors large enough, plus a helipad and the rooftop. They owned that too. It was perfect, the Patriarch kissed his Izzy on the cheek and then a shoulder.

“You can do whatever you want,” he whispered. “Then we move when everything else has been cleared.”

For now it was just a den of boxes. But they’ll build it up into their own slice of home soon. This Izaya promised.

* * *

They hadn’t expected their idle chatter to have taken the hour, Kida Masaomi at fault admittedly when he asked if he could try the motorbike out for himself. Shii was more than generous and allowed him a few laps around the nearest block.

“This falcon’s a beast!” when he at last came back and slowed to a stop before his friend. “It was going really quite fast, but it purred like a kitten.”

If there was something common they shared, it was the appreciation of these machines of speed. Maybe next time he can invite Kida to one of those drift racing circuits he frequents? At least that was one place he knew the other would enjoy. He loved them with a passion.

“Oh hey...I've been meaning to ask you something since you came from Ikebukuro.” They were now parked near this Bistro after the test drive. “Do you know what Dollars is?”

“Dollars? Why’d you asked?”

“A friend of mine said something about it. Actually, he's recruiting me to it.”

This was a curious question. He explained how one of his other acquaintances had sent him a link and said he should register into the chatroom like he did, claiming that place to be a popular online site where people congregate to have fun or something. The purpose of it was really explained in but the most vague of details.

Kida Masaomi of course knew the truth. The colourless gang was anything but pleasant. It eventually, like all gangs similar to his Yellow Scarves and those Blue Squares bastards, despite it being his friend’s, will end up in some sort of distortion and cause more harm than good. And what if it draws guys like Izaya Orihara back into manipulating it for self-indulgence?

He couldn’t let this new friend of his in there. He was very concerned now.

“Can’t say I know about it that much,” Kida lied. “...but I was told they’re bad news.”

“ _‘They’_?”

The other shook his head at that dismissively, throwing his arm over Shii Francesco’s shoulders and pulling him in to whisper it like a secret.

“It’s not a place we should be delving in, kid. You know how these social media are! I don’t even trust my Facebook.

“But trust your older bro okay? People say it’s bad for you, then it is,” he looked to be jesting, but he advised him to delete the link in this very casual manner.

Shii was confused. Nonetheless, he shrugged and turned his phone on anyway, looking for that message. Well, he had been thinking about it, that’s why he asked. But then he never really had much involvement in these platforms that missing signup to another is no skin off his knee. He deleted that message with the link.

Kida secretly breathed a sigh of relief. Good. This kid’s safe...

Then his phone rang. Masaomi checked the message and it was Mikado. At about the same moment, Shii was checking through his messages too and noticed one from his parents. The family was in Shinjuku right now checking some real estate.

Oh yeah. They mentioned moving here.

“Sorry, my friend’s texted. I gotta go meet him now,” said Kida afterwards.

“It’s cool,” Shii had to go as well anyway. “My parents just pinged me so I sorta need to go too.”

“Well it was nice seeing you again. Thanks for lending me your bike for a bit.”

“Same,” okay so Kida wasn’t bad as a friend really. He seemed like a good person. Shii didn’t trust many to be in his circle due the obvious circumstances but looks like he’ll get along with this one. “If you stay any longer in the city, contact me. You have my number anyway- maybe we can go hang out again or something?”

“Yeah. Sounds good,” Masaomi agreed with a very wide grin.

* * *

Nearly lunch time. A black Suzuki Hayabusa pulled up at the front of this brand new building in Nishi-Shinjuku, Shii taking his helmet off to look up at the facade of the structure, trying to guess which side the unit was on. But more or less, the said unit could be a whole set of top floors so why bother? He chuckled to himself.

“Shion.”

He heard a voice and turned towards the direction, seeing the face of someone familiar. There stood _Shaun Kline_ , his father, with a few members of the Smith Six on guard. He hasn’t seen him in a while.

“Papa,” the younger Heiwajima dismounted his motorcycle. He gave his dad a big hug which was returned in the same way. A father-son reunion. They haven’t seen each other in a long time. “Welcome back to Japan. I haven’t really said that in person.”

The Patriarch laughed. “Well, we haven’t met in person in a while,” he pat his son on the shoulder. “And your Mama is worried that you haven’t come to visit.”

“I was actually heading for the Main Estate today. I was going to ride my motorbike. But you guys beat me to it by coming here first.”

Shizuo called one of the Smiths. He told him to take care of his son’s ride. That man borrowed his keys to drive the Hayabusa to the parking lot below while the Patriarch gestured for Shii to come up the pent with him.

“Your Mama is waiting. He’ll be happy to see you.

“We can have lunch together.”

Shion Orihara-Heiwajima chuckled.

“I just had a bite, but lunch still sounds good,” he smiled.

He always did like coming home. Everyone was always so warm.

* * *

Kida Masaomi walked to the park closest the block where he had himself dropped off by Shii. It was time to face something he had been pushing aside for a while, very much like everything else he’d left in Ikebukuro.

Looking ahead, he once more sought the questions he’s had in his mind. Now to ask of them from Ryuugamine, and he was expecting clear answers.

He searched among the crowd. He tried to spot that familiar face, wherever it was. As he scanned a third time, that’s when he spotted him.

Mikado Ryuugamine. He almost forgot this guy wore glasses now, and that he looked a bit more mature than he used to. Didn’t they all?

“Kida! Over here!” Mikado waved towards him.

Here goes nothing. He smiled back. “Hey there Mikado!” and he waved back to return the greeting.


	23. Points Taken

Mikado Ryuugamine was showing no remorse at his decision. He was for the most part anyway, because admittedly after seeing Kida Masaomi again, following the latter's rather lengthy absence, made him recall _that night_. Possibly one of the most striking memories of his life that left its impression. He hadn't looked at the world in the same way again, realizing his own strangeness that day.

Was it right to still have left things hanging between them?

The Dollars' Founder knew what his estranged best friend was here for. He knew that breathing life once more to the myth that was the Colourless Gang would do more than just raise some eyebrows. People will ask. People will wonder. His Anri in fact had more than tried enough to talk to him about it.

But what could he tell her? What could he tell Kida too? His reasons were partly due his own feelings of self-worth. Vain, he knew, that when put on the scales like Anubis would weigh one's heart, it would be found heavy with this sin.

Mikado just wanted to fit in again. As much as he had ostracized himself at the end of that fierce battle, he felt the urge to return. But not in the usual way, never. He wanted to claim his spot among the names where he once stood with, a Legend among Legends. He admitted that Izaya and Shizuo's return was a precursor.

"Governor!"

At his last year in Uni, Mikado Ryuugamine was found to have been an over-achiever. He sought power or some semblance of that in subtle ways including attempting to run for post as a student politician which, by the way, he won by a landslide.

He wore a fake smile among his peers. His _kouhais_ didn't seem to notice. "Yes?" To the Student Council most importantly, he was such a good  _senpai_.

"Are you leaving for the main campus? Even if there are no classes?"

"Of course. There's nothing much to do here in the dorms anyway..."

This scenario was always misinterpreted for diligence. The Student Governor was always in his office, finishing up on his duties, quite on top of his responsibilities and projects.

"Aren't you going to enjoy yourself at least? It's  _Kanda Matsuri_. Won't you be checking out the festivities with your girlfriend?" his _kouhai_ asked, concerned that he might be stressing himself too much.

Mikado sometimes failed to realize the dates of certain occasions around the city. Except for those relevant that is. He does have certain moments when he even counted the days, like when it was the peak of the _Hanami_ season, when he and his Anri had a picnic.

"I might," smiled Mikado. "An evening stroll through the stalls would be better, so don't worry too much?"

That wasn't entirely a lie. He does plan to see the parades with her, but they might catch it a little late in the night close to its ends, or visit the shrine for the returning prayers. His girl had work after all and would need to come from Ikebukuro. While he wanted to be alone for the day.

The campus of the University was his quiet retreat.

* * *

Dollars’ reactivation came as a shock. That’s why Masaomi Kida dragged himself from the outer town he loved so much to actually be here, hoping that, while Mikado Ryuugamine was trying to get himself back on track with his _brain-child_ , he can somewhat convince him to cease.

Nothing became of their first talk however. It was all just chatter about what had happened with each other these past years. Although they scrimped some issues entirely, like the events that changed everyone _that day_ , Kida taking it as a sign that Mikado was not ready to tackle the topic entirely, for now.

Oh well. That didn’t mean he was giving up. He was going to try again. That’s why he’ll be staying here for the festival.

“Masaomi?”

That _voice_.

Was it just him or was this the day he might end up reuniting with previous acquaintances? He turned to look at who it was then. As expected, he was correct. Kyouhei Kadota was there with Saburou Togusa. Coincidence?

“Fancy seeing you two here…” said Masaomi, not really knowing if this was good or bad, or both. He sighed.

Fate was such a player.

Talk about the past catching up on you.

* * *

There was very little that had changed with the old gang, Kida Masaomi had noted, Erika and Walker still up to their old habits as per Kadota, those two unlikely to part as very good friends of each other. Kadota himself and Saburou both were still going about their usual _questionable_ drives, in Shinjuku today, away from Ikebukuro surprisingly. They even mentioned Celty being here. Well then. It did seem like a day for reunions.

“They asked us to drive them out here for a con,” the three shared a drink, the van’s back open with them there, finding this secluded parking spot somewhere at Shinjuku Gyoen with a nice little view of what were the late days of Spring.

There were still blooming cherry trees here, thanks to the multiple varieties, but sparse than they had been past during other peak seasons. Global warming was once said to be killing these magnificent beauties. That’s sad. Viewing them had always been a highlight in the city.

“You came back because of Dollars?” Kadota was drinking his coffee from a can. Restrictions. The park didn't allow anything alcoholic. Masaomi just popped his own open, giving the question some thought while he touched the cold drink to his lips.

“I’m surprised about Mikado’s decision. I don’t really know why he’s done it and what he’s thinking about,” he remarked, a frown on his face telling the other man that he’s about as confused as they were.

“I take it you haven’t spoken to him about it?”

“I tried but he shot me down,” strange how his childhood friend had changed drastically throughout these years. He didn’t seem like that boy Kida knew before. “ _‘Is this still Mikado or a different person?’_ I actually found myself asking."

Kadota could relate to the feeling. Like him, he too thought the same way. They never got through those events past unscathed. Mikado Ryuugamine was maybe its greatest casualty. All because of the shitty things that befell their city.

“Did Mikado ever mention to you about what’s up with Ikebukuro?” Kadota felt compelled to pry, recalling the Twins Shizaya and Izuo, and the return of _those two_. Could it be that that’s triggered the Dollars’ Founder to recant his decision and resurrect the Colourless Gang?

“What do you mean, _‘what’s up?’_ " asked Kida, genuinely curious, taking another gulp at his coffee. Saburou was quiet on the roof of his vehicle, laid back against his arms and letting the loose petals fall where they may on him. He was just listening in on the conversation, but kept his thoughts to himself.

“So you don’t know?” Kadota had to smile, unsure why but he was amused that something supposedly so  _pertinent_ could have been left out. Mikado had not told his best friend? Well, Kida was bound to know one way or another. “We’re not entirely sure, but we think Shizuo and Izaya are back in Japan.

“And they aren’t alone...”

* * *

Shii had visited during a most inopportune time, frowning to learn that the offices of the Uni were closed for a general staff reshuffle when he’d come all this way to submit his requirements. He’d have to wait until the next week. Luckily, he was staying nearby, the parents’ pent really not that far from here too.

“Uhm, excuse me…” he was standing in front of the Bulletin Boards when a voice broke his reverie. Shii turned to see another person, dressed in a black hoodie with a pair of glasses on, of a shorter stature than him but he seemed more mature in appearance. An upperclassman?

“Oh. Sorry,” the other said. “Didn’t mean to startle you there.”

“No worries man,” said Shii with a smile. “It was my fault. I was kinda drifting.”

The guy had a pleasant look on his face, but he had such a blank stare. It reminded the disguised Heiwajima of some of his father’s men. They had a similar coldness.

“You’re new here aren’t you? I’m part of the committee that welcomes freshmen usually.”

Shii was right. He was a higher year.

“I’m lucky then,” he smiled. “But it seems the school is on a holiday?”

“You’re right about that. But if you want to see the school facilities, I can give you a tour Mr…?”

“Shii. Shii Francesco,” at the introduction, the disguising Heiwajima lent his hand out. The other clasped it firmly and gave him his name.

“Ryuugamine Mikado. Welcome to Tokyo University. It’s my pleasure to meet you-”

* * *

The festive mood of the Kanda Matsuri was in the air. While the guys at Ikebukuro were yet to decide if they were going or not, here was Shizuo Heiwajima’s family, the _Klines_ , already getting dressed for the events, some of which they sought to attend including the Mikoshi Parade scheduled today, the Shrine visit and fireworks, which the kids have heard stories of but have never really witnessed. It was a chance to give them a taste of the colour that was the Japanese culture their parents had grown in.

“It’s too bad Shii can’t join us,” said Izaya as he was changing clothes in the adjoining room nearby. They’d booked accommodations at a nearby hotel, the pent at Shinjuku yet incomplete and ill-prepared for occupancy at this point.

Shizuo was already done and was sending last minute instructions to his men and women, both Clyde and Miranda Arci to take care of the Empire’s affairs while they took the day off as a family. But he found himself unable to put down his tasks, scrolling through his list of to-dos with the same serious expression. A modern samurai in a blue _Hakama_ with his laptop. It seemed ironic.

“He has business at the University. Let our _oldest_ be, love. He has his own concerns to deal with now.”

The twins suddenly run past, playing tag all the way into the living area of the suite, giggling as they did. Shizaya was dressed in a smaller  _Yukata_ as a male child with those brown locks expertly cropped under a wig of sable hair, while Izuo was the female, his own black hair requiring not the alteration but needing extensions to achieve the twin tails Izaya wanted.

Talk about teaching your children to drag early in their years. Shizuo could only sigh. They both looked cute though, and this is only for today. He'd given his male wife the go. He wasn’t about to take that back…

When the former Information Broker stepped back into the main of their rooms, his red brown eyes fell quietly upon his husband. My. Wasn’t he just _gorgeous_? Dark hair rather suited his Shizu-chan especially with that long tail tied behind his head carefully. The way his costume likewise hugged his form, it revealed many an _asset_ that it made Izaya smile and flush.

“Mama!”

If Shizaya hadn’t pointed out, Shizuo would not have noticed. But as he looked up to meet his male wife’s gaze, glancing down the entirety of Izaya's appearance, the Patriarch couldn’t help but be mesmerized.

_‘Wow…’_

His Izzy was simply _regal_ in this gait, in an equally amazing  _Tsukesage_ of all things, with long hair and decorative pinning. He looked utterly amazing.

“Papa is handsome!” giggled the older of the twins. “Mama is pretty!” Izuo agreed timidly.

The Patriarch dropped everything he was doing and approached his better half.

“Not bad Heiwajima. You could actually con…” greeted Izaya, smiling warmly. “And might I add, you’re quite dashing.”

Shizuo could only say one thing, “Beautiful” before he gave him a light kiss.

To his amusement, he watched the expression shift on his Izzy’s face into that of a blushing bride, which made him seriously contemplate how spectacular it'd be redoing their vows here in the traditional Japanese fashion.

“I-I already knew that,” stammered Izaya in embarrassment, as if he had not gotten plenty compliments before.

Shizuo’s appreciation never really goes unnoticed, and each one was cherished to heart by this unlikely Matriarch.

* * *

This was very shocking news to Kida. At first he thought it was all just some hoax, this blind item being circulated by that Rumour Board online to garner a following. But it turned out real? He was honestly its biggest skeptic!

If it had been anyone other than Kyouhei Kadota that told him, he’d laughed. But the face the man had while he told him the tale. Shit. Seriously!?

He couldn’t seem to believe what he’d heard. Shizuo Heiwajima was back. Worse, so was Izaya Orihara. And what’s this _stupid thing_ about them having gotten _married_? Is this some kind of joke?

“Really- what the _fuck_ man…”

Kida Masaomi stormed through the streets in a fit of fury. It makes sense now. Izaya Orihara was involved in all this. He may have triggered Mikado into being his pawn again.

“That bastard! Just when I thought he’d be dead- and how on earth did he get Shizuo to _marry_ him?

“This must be some sick trick...”


End file.
